A cause d'une simple bousculade
by Angel-Blue-Shy
Summary: Rose à Serdaigle, Albus à Gryffondore et son rival si on peut dire cela comme ça, Scorpius, à Serpentard. Rose vit paisiblement à Poudlard. Élève modèle sans histoire, tout bascule pour elle le jour où elle percute Scorpius dans un couloir. A partir de ce moment, sa vie bien tranquille va également bien changer. (Résumé un peu pourri mais bon... allez lire vous aimerais peut-être.)
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, je commence une fiction et j'espère qu'elle plaira et que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire.

Disclamer: Le monde d'Harry Potter et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la sublime et formidable J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Le Poudlard Express allait bientôt arriver. Rose Weasley repensait à ce matin. Ce matin, elle était allée pour la première fois dans la gare de King's Cross car ce matin, c'était le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard en première année.<p>

"Rosie, ne sois pas trop amie avec lui", avait dit Ron à sa fille le jour de sa rentrée en première année à Poudlard sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4.

La jeune fille rousse avait hoché la tête. Elle n'avait ni les cheveux raides ni bouclés comme les avait eu sa mère à son âge, Hermione Weasley, née Granger. Non, Rose Weasley avait des cheveux roux éclatants et légèrement ondulés. Et, des tâches de rousseurs dansaient sur son visage. Elle comptait bien obéir à ses parents.

Le moment tant redouté pour les nouveaux, en tout cas pour Rose, était arrivé. Il était temps de monter dans le train pour Poudlard. Ron et Hermione avaient serré une dernière fois leur fille dans leurs bras et Hugo, le petit frère de la jeune rousse, lui avait fait un bisous sur la joue.

"Dans deux ans, moi aussi, j'irais avec toi!", s'était-il exclamé en souriant.

Sa soeur avait souri et lui avait gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux.

"Rose! Tu viens? Le train va partir sans nous sinon.", avait joyeusement dit son cousin, Albus Potter en tirant Rose par le bras.

Ils étaient montés dans les derniers. La plupart des wagons étaient pleins alors ils étaient allés dans le font du train.

"Tu y crois, toi? James ne m'a même pas gardé une place!, avait grogné Albus.

Sa cousine avait rigolé.

-Au fond du train, on devrait trouvé un wagon qui n'est pas plein."

Albus avait hoché la tête et ils étaient donc parti dans le fond du train. Là, effectivement, ils avaient trouvé un wagon qui n'était pas plein. C'était Rose qui avait ouvert la porte.

"Bonjour, il reste de la place?, avait-elle demandé.

C'était une question idiote car dedans il n'y avait qu'un garçon de leur âge, lui aussi allé entrer en première année.

-ça se voit non?" avait-il répondu à la rousse.

Les deux cousins étaient entrés et s'étaient assis. Albus avait ensuite détaillé le garçon en face de lui. Il n'était pas très grand, avait des yeux gris virant vers le bleu et des cheveux blonds si clairs qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient blancs. Rose avait donné un coup de coude à son cousin pour lui signifier que cela était terriblement impoli de dévisager les gens de la sorte.

Le voyage s'était passé sans un mot pour eux.

Rose soupira quand le train s'arrêta enfin. Elle était contente d'enfin quitter ce wagon qui avait une lourde ambiance. Albus et elle ne s'était pas parlé du trajet et l'autre garçon n'avait pas tenté de leur parlé. Rose avait voulu dormir mais elle n'y était pas parvenue.

"Tu sais qui c'était? demanda Albus à sa cousine dans une des barques les emmenant vers le château de Poudlard.

-Non, aucune idée... Pourquoi? lui répondit Rose.

-Je sais pas... Je le trouvais étrange... Il ne nous a pas regardé ni adressé un mot de tout le trajet..."

Rose hocha la tête. Son cousin avait raison. Mais elle se disait que ce garçon était peut-être timide.

* * *

><p>Tous les premières années attendaient en stressant, assis sur leurs chaises, d'être appelés pour la répartition faite par le Choixpeau. Rose et Albus étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. La jeune fille se tenait droite et regardait droit devant elle tandis que son cousin tournait la tête dans tout les sens, impressionné par la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait.<p>

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva. Il s'agissait de Neville Londubat. Il était à ce poste depuis maintenant une petite dizaine d'années. C'était un jeune directeur que les élèves respectaient mais qui manquait parfois d'autorité. Neville regarda les élèves de chaque table puis les premières années. La règle obligeant les élèves de chaque maison à manger entre eux avait été aboli et ceux-ci étaient libres de manger avec les personnes ne leur choix. En revanche, en cette rentrée, le repas se faisait comme au temps de Dumbledore pour permettre aux nouveaux élèves de reconnaître et faire connaissance avec les élèves plus âgés de leur maison.

"Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Poudlard est ravis de vous accueillir cette fois encore et de prendre sous son aile les futurs grands sorciers que voici."

Il montra les premières années qui se redressèrent sur leurs chaises. Certains souriaient. Neville aussi souriant. Enfin, ce n'était pas très étonnant car il souriait souvent.

"Il est donc l'heure pour eux de découvrir leur maison. Le Choixpeau décidera de les envoyer à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard."

Le directeur termina son petit discours de bienvenue et ses élèves applaudirent.

Le Choixpeau est apporté et les noms par ordres alphabétiques des nouveaux arrivants furent appelés. Puis, Albus fut appelé.

"Potter Albus Severus!"

Le garçon lança un regard un peu anxieux à sa cousine qui le rassura en lui rendant son regard et il se leva pour aller s'asseoir.

"Hum... voyons... J'hésite... Et puis non! Gryffondor!"

Albus, tout sourire se leva du tabouret et alla se placer à la table de Gryffondor à côté de son grand-frère, James. Le jeune Albus fut acclamé par toute sa table.

"Weasley Rose."

La rouquine se mit sur le tabouret à son tour. Elle espérait être avec son cousin. En plus, tous les Weasley allaient à Gryffondor depuis des générations. Et elle ne ferait pas exception à la règle!

"Serdaigle!"

Serdaigle? Rose enleva le Choixpeau et sous les applaudissements de sa table, elle s'assit aux côtés des élève de Serdaigle. Elle n'était pas mécontente du choix du Choixpeau mais... elle ne verrait pas Albus aussi souvent qu'elle l'avait espéré. Rose était intelligente mais n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle et presque pas de courage. Serdaigle lui convenait donc mieux que Gryffondor et elle l'avait su depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle même si elle avait espéré... Il n'y a pas de regrets à avoir! Serdaigle était une très bonne maison. Et puis, elle pourrait voir son cousin quand elle le souhaiterais.

"Malefoy Scorpius Hyperion."

Le blondinet qui avait partagé le wagon avec Rose et Albus se leva. Le silence le plus complet était dans la salle. Il ne regardait personne et son visage était impassible comme s'il se moquait qu'on le craigne, qu'on le déteste, qu'on le critique ou, au contraire, qu'on l'admire. Le Choix ne toucha même pas sa tête qu'il hurla :

"Serpentard!"

Les élèves de cette maison applaudirent leur nouvelle recrue qui alla s'asseoir à la table.

Rose regarda son cousin et ils s'échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient voyagé dans le même wagon que le fils de Drago Malefoy, un ancien mangemort que détestait le père de Rose, sans le reconnaître! Pourtant, Ron l'avait montré à sa fille sur le quai de la gare... Enfin bon... ils ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot.

La rousse jeta un regard sur Scorpius. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant... juste... perdu? Non... Mal à l'aise ? Peut-être. Il faisait un peu tâche... C'était le seul qui ne souriait pas.

* * *

><p>Rose passa une excellente première année. Elle était celle qui obtenait souvent les meilleures résultats. Mais elle ne s'en vantait pas. C'était une élève discrète sans histoire. Elle avait quelques amies et passait beaucoup de temps avec son cousin, Albus. Elle connaissait la plupart des premières année de Serdaigle et Gryffondore. Elle passait pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque, pas pour étudier mais pour lire. Le reste du temps, elle était avec ses cousins et cousines ou ses amies, Alice Goldstein et Clara Finnigan. D'ailleurs, elles partageaient la même chambre.<p>

Albus, lui, était un élève moyen mais persévérant. Il avait eu plusieurs accrochages avec les Serpentards et surtout avec Scorpius Malefoy. Son frère, James, était toujours présent pour lui même s'il avait un goût un peu trop prononcé pour les blagues de mauvais goûts. Albus était un garçon que tous les Gryffondores appréciaient en raison de sa gentillesse, son intelligence, sa perspicacité et son courage. Il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds sans pour autant être désagréable.

Scorpius Malefoy, lui, était vite devenu la coqueluche de Serpentard. Il était froid, souriait peu et ne supportait pas les Gryffondores. Son père lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas faire les même erreurs que lui... Et Drago en avait fait des erreurs ! Son fils le savait bien mais il aimait particulièrement jouer des tours aux élèves de cette maison-là. Paul Zabini, son meilleur ami, le suivait dans tous ces coups tordus. Il évitait de se frotter de trop près à Albus, ne voulant pas avoir toute la famille Potter-Weasley sur le dos, et aux élèves plus âgés, pour une question évidente de sûreté.

La deuxième années de ces jeunes sorciers se passa à peu près de la même maniè le moment qui allait tout faire basculer, se passa un mois après la rentrée scolaire lors de la troisième année.

Rose courait dans un couloir pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours de potion. D'habitude, elle n'était jamais en retard mais ce matin-là, ses cheveux avaient été particulièrement difficiles à coiffer, et, en plus, lors du petit-déjeuner, elle s'était renversée tout un bol de chocolat chaud dessus. Cela l'avait donc obligée à remonter dans son dortoir pour se changer. Bref, tous ces petits événements l'avaient cruellement mise en retard. Le cours n'avait pas commencé mais c'était pratiquement l'heure... Elle ne faisait pas attention aux élèves autour d'elle. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva: elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

La petit Weasley tomba en arrière et se frotta la tête.

"Alors Weasley? On ne regarde plus devant soi? se moqua la personne qu'elle avait percuté.

La jeune fille releva la tête et croisa les yeux gris assassin de celui qu'on nommait le Prince de Serpentard, Scorpius Malefoy.

-Je... Pardon!

Elle se releva en vitesse. Paul riait en se moquant de la maladresse de Rose.

-Ne me parles pas et surtout, ne t'avises plus jamais de mon foncer dedans."

Il avait une voix menaçante qui en donna des frissons à la petite Rose. Il la regarda un instant en se disant qu'elle n'avait aucune répondant et qu'elle était sûrement plus fragile que son abruti de cousin. Il reprit son chemin en lui donnant un violent coup d'épaule. Son meilleur ami le suivit en bousculant lui aussi la jeune fille qui vacilla sans tomber cette fois.

Rose reprit sa route, en marchant cette fois, vers son cours en serrant ses livres contre elle. Elle arriva en retard.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura plu :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le second chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>"Rose, tu viens dans le parc avec nous? demanda Alice à la jeune Weasley.<p>

Cette dernière hocha négativement la tête.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna son autre camarade de chambre, Clara.

-J'ai... des devoirs."

Alice et Clara se regardèrent. Il est vrai que Rose aimait faire ses devoirs à l'avance... mais... elle les avait tous fait pour les deux prochaines semaines au moins! Cependant, les deux filles n'insistèrent pas.

"Tu sais, si tu es fatiguée ou autre chose, tu peux nous le dire franchement, lui sourit Clara.

-Je sais", lui répondit Rose en lui rendant son sourire.

Les deux amies de Rose partirent donc sans elle la laissant seule comme elle leur avait demandé.

Dès qu'elle furent partie, Rose rangea ses affaires. Elle n'avait en réalité aucun devoir à finir. Elle les avait déjà tous fini depuis bien longtemps... Elle soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle heurter Scorpius Malefoy? C'était un accident... un accident qu'elle payait cher! Quelques élèves de Serpentard n'avait pas du tout apprécié que la rousse heurte leur "prince". Ils s'étaient donc vengés.

La première fois, un groupe de deux ou trois Serpentards de deuxième année, l'avait prise à part dans un couloir pour lui lancer le maléfice du Chauve-Furie. Une autre fois, cela avait été le sort de Crache-Limaces. Et puis, il y en avait eu plein d'autre depuis un mois. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait rien remarquer et Rose faisait tout pour que personne ne se doute de son harcèlement par les Serpentards. Elle ne voulait pas créer de problèmes à ses cousins et avait peur d'en parler. Alors, depuis un mois déjà, elle se taisait.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait rendre à une fille de troisième année un exposé sur l'évolution de la fabrication des chaudrons, un sujet que Rose avait fini par trouver intéressant... Cependant, elle avait du mal à accepter de donner gratuitement son dur travail qu'elle avait été contrainte de faire. Cela la chagrinait de devoir obéir aux Serpentards qui la menaçaient. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution. Rose ne voulait surtout pas mêler sa famille à cette histoire.

La rouquine attendait dans un couloir près de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard. C'était ici qu'elle devait donner l'exposé à la fille de Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Scorpius était tranquillement assis dans sa salle commune en face de Paul Zabini et à côté d'Armand Nott.<p>

"Tu te souviens de la furie qui t'es rentré dedans le mois dernier? demanda Armand au blond.

-Hum... M'oui, la cousine de Potter... En parlant de lui, cela fait un moment qu'on lui a pas casser les pieds... A ce rythme, il va penser qu'on le laisse tranquille et va se croire tout permis...

-On réglera ce soucis sur le terrain de Quiddich, sourit Paul.

-Oui, tu as raison."

Scorpius sourit. Il pourrait demander aux batteurs de particulièrement viser Potter lors de leur prochain match contre Gryffondore.

"Bref, c'est pas de Potter que je venais vous parler.

Les deux autres regardèrent Armand.

-Et tu voulais nous parler de quoi, Nott?

-Pas de quoi mais de qui.

Paul ricana.

-C'est pareil.

-Sa cousine, la Serdaigle.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil. La cousine de Potter était à Serdaigle? Il l'imaginait à Gryffondore comme son cher ennemi. D'ailleurs, de quelle cousine parlait-il? Car Albus Potter, il en avait plusieurs des cousines! Bien sûr que Scorpius savait très bien que Nott parlait de celle qui courait comme une folle dans les couloirs.

-Rose Weasley? demanda Paul à la place de son ami pour s'assurer qu'ils parlaient bien de la même personne.

Armand hocha la tête.

-On s'en fout d'elle, soupira avec agacement Scorpius.

Il n'aimait qu'on le fasse attendre.

-Et bien, depuis qu'elle t'ait rentré dedans, elle a pas mal de Serpentards sur le dos qui s'occupe de te venger de cet affront."

Un affront? Scorpius ne voyait pas cela comme tel. Pour lui, cela avait été un simple accident. Une étourdie l'avait heurté, il l'avait foudroyé du regard pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer et puis voilà. Même si celle qui l'avait heurtée était une Weasley, cousine de Potter. Normalement, il aurait dû lui en vouloir mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il n'aimait pas Potter, cela était une chose mais en ce qui concernait le reste de la tribut d'Albus, il n'avait aucun jugement sur eux.

Son père critiquait peu le père d'Albus, non, ses pires critiques étaient réservés pour un certain roux du nom de Ron Weasley qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas supporter. Sa mère, quand à elle, évitait de dire du mal d'eux. En fait, elle ne disait jamais de mal des Potter et Weasley et ne les critiquait pas. juste avant qu'il ne monte pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, elle lui avait dit d'oublier ce qu'avait dit Drago et de ne pas juger une personne ou en dire du mal sans la connaitre.

Bon, il n'avait depuis la rentrée de première année, jamais supporter Potter et cela était parfaitement réciproque et très bien rendu alors, Scorpius se permettait de le critiquer. Il crachait sur Albus et simplement sur Albus car il n'avait rien contre les autres.

Le blond regarda Armand.

"Me venger d'un affront qui n'en est pas un? Les Serpentards sont tordus parfois...

Il savait très bien que si Rose avait foncé dans Armand ou même Paul, aucun Serpentard ne les aurait vengé.

-C'est ça un Serpentard, ricana Paul. On est tous tordus !

-Depuis un mois, les deuxième et troisième années la martyrisent.

-Et alors?

-Scorp, tu ne le savais pas?

-Non.

Armand était surpris. Il pensait que le fils de Drago le savait pourtant.

-Moi, j'en avais entendu parler, intervint Paul.

-Vous savez quoi? Je m'en fiche totalement car cela ne me concerne pas."

En disant cela, Scorpius se leva avant d'enchaîner:

"Je vais faire un tour."

Il partit en mettant fin à la conversation.

* * *

><p>"Alors Weasley, t'as mon exposé?"<p>

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question car Rose comme la fille savaient que la rousse l'avait. Elle tendit un petit feuillet à la fille de Serpentard.

"Tu l'as fait à la main?! Et si le prof le relève?! Il sera que c'est pas moi!, s'énerva la fille.

-Il... était long... alors j'ai..

-Tais-toi! Tu vas me le recopier pour demain matin!"

Rose écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas! Cela lui prendrait toute la nuit et le lendemain, elle avait un contrôle très important qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de réviser!

Cependant, quand Rose commença à dire à la fille que cela serait impossible, celle-ci entra dans une colère noire. Rose essaya de lui échapper.

"Où vas-tu Weasley! Tu restes là! , lui ordonna-t-elle.

Si Albus était à sa place, il aurait pris sa baguette et enfreint le règlement et utilisant un sort contre cette fille. Oui, mais voilà... Rose n'était pas Albus.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, dit la rousse d'une petite voix.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire?! Tu dois payer pour avoir heurté le Prince de Serpentard!"

Dans sa colère, elle avait levé la main, prête à mettre une claque à cette petite impertinente de Rose. Cette dernière mis ses mains devant son , la claque n'arriva pas alors Rose se risqua a ouvrir un œil.

La fille avait été atteinte par le sort de Stupéfix. Mais qui l'avait lancé? Rose ne chercha pas la réponse à la question. Elle repartie loin des cachots. Loin de cette fille. Mais elle était inquiète car, elle avait l'angoisse qu'elle veuille se venger. Trop perdue dans ses pensées, Rose n'avait pas remarqué quelqu'un la suivait.

Tout à coup, le bras de la rousse fut attrapé par une personne et elle fut tiré dans un placard à balai. Elle allait crier quand une main se posa sur sa bouche.

"Un mot, Weasley, et je te jure que tu le regretteras."

Rose ne reconnu pas la voix qui lui parlait alors elle leva la tête pour rencontrer des yeux gris aussi froid que de l'acier. Une fois qu'il fut sûre, qu'elle ne hurlerait pas comme une folle, Scorpius enleva sa main de la bouche de Rose.

"Pourquoi?...

Le garçon la regarda avec un petit sourire.

" Je te pensais plus intelligente. Oh ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

Rose se demanda alors ce qu'il lui voulait... car tous les Serpentards qu'elle voyait passé leur temps à la faire souffrir dans l'ombre. Le blond se racla la gorge.

-Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mes camarades. Tu ne seras plus embêter par eux.

La jeune fille se demanda pourquoi il se montrait gentil avec elle. Scorpius dut remarquer la méfiance de la rousse car il enchaîna:

-Mais tu me seras redevable pour cela. D'une part car je t'ai évité de te faire prendre une claque et, d'autre part, car je ferais en sorte que mes "amis" arrêtent de te harceler."

Bien entendu, il oublia volontairement de rappeler que c'était parce qu'elle lui était rentré dedans qu'elle avait tous ces soucis.

"Cela... me semble honnête, je pense, finit par répondre Rose.

Scorpius lui tendit sa main:

-Marché conclu?"

Rose regarda la main que lui tendait le blond, hésita un court instant et la prit pour la serrer.

"On se reverra plus tard, Weasley."

Il sorti du placard. Mais dans quoi Rose s'était-elle encore embarquée?! Elle venait de passer un marché avec celui qu'on considérait comme le plus diabolique de Serpentard et qui avait déclaré la guerre à son cousin! Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en se demandant si elle se trouvait en plein cauchemar.

* * *

><p>Allongé dans l'herbe, Albus regardait les nuage. Il faisait un temps splendide. Quand il se releva, il vit sa cousine plongée dans une grande réfléxion.<p>

"Rose?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Rose?

Toujours rien. Il lui mit une pichenette sur le front.

-Aïe! Albus!

Et bien voilà! Elle réagissait enfin!

-Quelque chose te perturbe?

Et mince! Rose repensait à sa courte conversation avec Scorpius.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, je pensais à mon contrôle... je me demandais si je l'avais réussi...

-Rosie, tu réussis tous les contrôles.

Le Gryffondore soupira.

-Enfin, si ce n'est que cela qui te tracasses alors tout va bien!

Il sourit à sa cousine.

-Mais... disons que si ... je parlais avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas... Tu réagirais comment?

-Mal, lui répondit Albus.

-Ah... Je vois..

-C'est le cas? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, non. Je me posais simplement la question."

Albus fixa sa cousine quelques instants avant de regarder à nouveau le ciel. Il avait beau être proche de Rose, elle resterait toujours un mystère pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. On se revois au chapitre suivant! ^^<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, les critiques permettent de s'améliorer et les encouragements de continuer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

><p>Du jour au lendemain, la vie de Rose était redevenue incroyablement calme. Elle n'avait plus à sourire pour de faux car elle n'avait plus peur. Enfin... Si, un peu tout de même et c'est bien normal. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait passé ce marché avec Scorpius. Depuis, aucun Serpentard ne l'avait embêté et le blond se s'était pas manifesté ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout Rose. Elle était dans sa salle commune avec Clara et Alice.<p>

"Tu sembles plus heureuse Rose en ce moment, fit remarquer Clara.

La rousse hocha la tête et son autre amie, Alice, la regarda en souriant.

-Il y aurait un garçon là-dessous? interrogea-t-elle Rose avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-Ah non. Pas du tout, répliqua Rose.

-Oh! Tu n'es pas drôle!" fit semblant de bouder Alice.

Ses deux amies rigolèrent.

Cependant, quand on y réfléchissait bien, la bonne humeur était bel et bien causée par un garçon. Bon, pas dans le sens que l'avait pensé ses amies évidemment! Rose ne leur avait toujours pas parlé du fait que les Serpentards l'avaient harcelé et encore moins qu'ils avaient arrêté probablement grâce à l'intervention de Scorpius Malefoy. Il n'était peut-être pas si méchant.

* * *

><p>Albus s'entraînait avec l'équipe de Gryffondore en prévision du prochain match. Pour l'instant, il n'était que remplaçant pour le poste de poursuiveur malgré son immense talent qu'il tirait de son père. Le titulaire à ce poste n'est d'ailleurs pas un inconnu car il s'agit de son propre grand frère: James Potter.<p>

"Tu verras, je jouerais aussi bien que toi!

-Ouais, j'en doute pas", lui répondit James.

Il pensait ce qu'il disait. Albus était bien meilleur que lui à son âge et il ne doutait pas que dans peu de temps, ils auraient le même niveau. Cela le remplissait de fierté mais il avait aussi l'impression que son frère réussirait mieux que lui.

"Enfin, j'aurais toujours une longueur d'avance!"

Du moins, il ferait de son mieux pour garder l'écart entre eux.

"Potter I et Potter II, c'est pas le moment de blablater!" leur rappela leur capitaine.

Les deux frères se sourirent et repartirent à fond dans leur entraînement.

Dans les gradins, c'est avec des étoiles dans les yeux que les plus jeunes Potter-Weasley regardaient l'équipe de Gryffondore.

"Moi aussi, je serais dans cette équipe, sourit Hugo Weasley, le frère de Rose en première année.

-Ouais! On y sera tout les deux!" ajouta sa cousine, Lily.

Ces deux-là, ils comptaient bien rejoindre l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondore. Cette équipe comptait d'ailleurs ou avait eu, énormément de membres de leur famille. Lily admirait sa mère et son père quand à Hugo, il adorait entende Ron lui racontait ses matchs du temps où il était à Poudlard. La seule qui ne jouait pas au Quiddich et qui, en plus, n'avait pas été reparti à Gryffondore mais à Serdaigle, était Rose. C'était la seule qui ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce sport.

* * *

><p>Scorpius marchait dans les couloirs en direction du terrain de Quiddich, il devait bientôt s'entraîner avec son équipe. Avant eux, il y avait eu les Gryffondores. En regardant l'heure, il sut que ces derniers avaient terminé leur entraînement depuis dix minutes. Il croisa Albus qui revenait.<p>

"Alors tu as chaud Potter? ricana-t-il en regardant son ennemi plein de sueur. Tu aurais pu prendre une douche.

-Toujours aussi aimable, Malefoy. J'en ai pris pour ton information mais je m'entraîne dur pour te faire mordre la poussière plus tard.

-Courage, c'est bien d'avoir un rêve Potter.

Scorpius affichait un petit sourire en coin.

-Fous moi un peu la paix avec ta face de fouine."

Albus continua son chemin en donnant un coup d'épaule à Scorpius qui ne fut pas déstabiliser.

Un peu plus loin, le blond croisa Rose. Mais c'est pas possible, se dit-il. Il n'allait quand même pas croiser toute la famille les uns après les autres?! Rose l'avait remarqué alors elle s'était faite toute petite.

"Weasleeeeyyy, si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu... Raté. Viens là tout de suite, s'agaça-t-il en soufflant.

La rousse obéit sans broncher.

-Oui?

-Tu te souviens de l'autre jour dans le placard?

Rose hocha la tête.

-J'ai besoin d'une plume d'Hippogriffe pour la semaine prochaine.

Rose le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et? Je n'en ai pas.

-Tu vas m'en trouver.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais Weasley.

Rose se mordit la lèvre.

-Oui, je sais, personne n'en a sauf le prof de potion alors tu vas te servir de ta tête pour en voler une."

Il ne plaisantait pas du tout au grand malheur de Rose.

"Compris? lui demanda-t-il en lui relevant le menton pour voir son visage.

- J'ai pas le choix?

-Si. Mais si tu refuses, je dis aux Serpentards qu'ils peuvent recommencer à te faire du mal. Certains (et surtout certaines) n'ont pas apprécié que je défende ta cause dans la salle commune alors ils (elles) sont pas mal à attendre que j'ai une dent contre toi.

Rose ravala sa salive en gémissant.

-C'est bien , tu comprends vite où sont tes intérêts, Weasley."

Le garçon savait qu'elle ferait ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Elle allait s'introduire dans le bureau du professeur de potion et lui volait une plume d'Hippogriffe.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, le jour du match de Serpentard contre Gryffondore, Scorpius reçu un hiboux de l'école portant une petite boîte et un mot.<p>

_Voilà ta plume._

_Rose._

_P.S: Je ne l'ai pas volée__._

Le blond se fichait de ce mot. Par contre, le post-scriptum l'intriguait. Comment avait pu avoir cette plume sans la voler?

"Tu n'ouvres pas la boîte? ça vient de qui? lui demanda Armand.

-Une admiratrice.

-Elle a mis son nom?

-Nott, je te demande la couleur de tes chaussette? répliqua Scorpius avec agacement.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je me tais."

Qu'il pouvait être curieux celui-là ! Il fourrait toujours son nez partout!

* * *

><p>"On va leur mettre la pâté ce soir! rit James.<p>

Albus grogna car, lui, comme d'habitude, il serait un remplaçant.

-Ton heure de gloire viendra frangin.

-Je sais, je patiente."

Albus soupira. Il était le portrait craché de son père sans lunettes. Rose était assise à côté de lui.

"Et toi? Tu vas venir nous encourager? demanda-t-il à sa cousine.

-Al... Je n'aime pas le Quiddich.

-Ce sont les balais que tu n'aimes pas.

Il avait tapé dans le mille.

-Rosie, tu seras dans les gradins.

-Je viendrais."

Albus aurait aimé qu'elle le voit jouer mais il devait attendre que son grand frère lui cède bien gentiment la place ou qu'il se blesse. La première option lui plaisait plus que la seconde...

* * *

><p>Paul riait. Les joueurs de Gryffondore n'allaient pas comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Scorpius avait été très clair: il devait faire tomber la potion juste quand les ors et rouges passeraient sous lui. Pas avant pas après. N'empêche, il est trop fort Scorp! C'est un génie en potion! Mais là, là, il s'est surpassé. Où avait-il eu cette plume d'Hippogriffe pour la potion? Il ne savait pas car son ami avait refusé de lui dire... Bon, ces idiots de Gryffondores chercheront à trouver les coupables, c'est évident, mais ils ne se feraient pas prendre!<p>

Justement, ils arrivaient. James ouvrait la marche car en plus d'être le poursuiveur, il était aussi le capitaine de l'équipe. Dès qu'il le vit, Paul agita sa baguette pour renverser le chaudron. La potion d'un drôle et vert et gluante tomba sur James. Les autres se trouvaient un peu derrière lui mais s'étaient tous arrêtés à temps.

"Je peux plus bouger!" gronda James.

Paul avait décampé en vitesse. Il ne comptait pas prendre le risque de se faire attrapé.

La potion avait pour effet d'être une colle super forte, même indestructible pendant plusieurs heures.

"James... Je suis désolé mais on va devoir jouer sans toi, lui avait dit un de ses coéquipiers.

-Je comprend... Al, tu prends ma place."

Le jeune Potter sauta de joie sous le regard sévère de son aîné. Albus lui adressa un regard désolé et entra sur le terrain avec le reste de l'équipe.

Rose était assise dans les gradins de Serdaigle. Elle attendait l'entrée des deux équipes. Ce fut celle de Serpentard qui arriva en premier. Elle fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La rousse ne fit rien. Elle n'appréciait pas les Serpentards. C'était tout à fait compréhensible quand on savait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Scorpius survola les tribunes des Serdaigles. Il aperçut Rose dans la foule et lui sourit. Pas un sourire tout gentil tout mignon. Non! Un sourire diabolique qui donna des frissons à la jeune fille.

Puis, se sont les Gryffondores qui entrèrent en piste. A la surprise de tout le monde, James n'était pas là -pour une bonne raison- et c'était donc son frère qui le remplaçait. Eux aussi, ils firent le tour des tribunes en les survolant. Albus était heureux d'être enfin sur le terrain et d'être saluer par la foule. il adressa un signe à la main à Rose lorsqu'il passa au-dessus des Serdaigles. Ensuite, quand il survola les Gryffondores, il adressa le même signe à sa petite sœur et son cousin Hugo.

Le match commença. Voir les Serpentards et les Gryffondores s'affronter, était toujours incroyable. C'était deux équipes qui avaient le même niveau. Les joueurs ne se faisaient jamais de cadeau. Albus était à la poursuite du vif d'or, comme Scorpius. Les batteurs s'acharnaient à envoyer les cognards en direction d'Albus qui les évitait avec une grande agilité.

* * *

><p>Aucun blessé pendant le match!<p>

"Paul! Serpentard devait gagné haut la main avec ma potion!

Il haussa les épaules.

-Seul le grand Potter a été collé au sol.

Paul évita de mal répondre à son ami car celui-ci était énervé de la perte de son équipe lors du match.

-Tu te rends compte?! Petit Potter a attrapé le vif d'or avant moi!"

Il grogna et Paul soupira. Il avait fini par apprendre que Scorpius avait fait chanté Rose pour avoir cette plume. Si elle l'avait volé et c'était fait prendre, Scorpius n'aurait pas eu de problèmes, c'était intelligent selon Paul même s'il n'approuvait pas trop même pas du tout cette façon de faire.

"En tout cas, je trouve que cela ne se fait pas ce que tu lui as dit de faire.

-Peu importe, elle est tranquille, a peur de moi et m'obéit.

-Et si elle parle à Potter?

-Je la tabasse au point qu'elle devra être à Sainte-Mangouste.

Paul grimaça. Il savait que Scorpius ne rigolait pas. Il trouvait que la façon de faire du blond était trop cruel.

-Et puis, je lui ai rien demandé de trop embarrassant ou dangereux pour le moment, ajouta Scorpius.

-Je continu de dire que tu agis n'importe comment!"

* * *

><p>James mangeait avec ses cousins et cousines, son frère et sa soeur.<p>

"Je vous promet quand j'aurais trouvé celui qui m'a lancé cette potion dessus... ça va barder! En plus, il y avait un ingrédient rare, une plume d'Hippogriffe!

Rose en entendant cela faillit s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'elle buvait. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'avait fait Scorpius de la plume et elle commença à culpabiliser. Le seule qui remarqua le mal aise de Rose fut Albus mais il ne dit rien... pour le moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce quatrième chapitre :)**

* * *

><p>Rose faisait les cents pas abritée sous un saule pleureur. Elle culpabilisait depuis le repas d'hier soir. Tout était de sa faute! James avait raté un match par sa faute et il avait été collé pendant plusieurs heures au même endroit sans pouvoir bouger. Elle n'avait pas dormi ou presque pas. Rose n'était pas le genre de fille qui quand elle faisait une faute, elle l'oubliait... non, la Serdaigle était une personne soucieuse qui ne s'était jamais écartée de ce qu'elle considérait le droit chemin.<p>

Elle ne pouvait se confier à personne de sa famille ni à ses amies, car dans ce cas, elle devrait tout leur raconter... Et elle ne voulait pas! C'est pourquoi, la rousse avait envoyé un mot à Scorpius pour lui demander de venir ici à cette heure précise. Elle avait vu le blond lire le court mot puis la regarder avec son visage impassible. Elle n'avait que lui pour se confier. D'ailleurs, qu'il écoute ou non lui importait peu, elle voulait juste parler à quelqu'un.

Cependant, elle ne savait pas s'il viendrait. Il n'avait aucune raison de la rejoindre. C'était à elle de lui obéir pour avoir la paix alors, il ne devait pas apprécié qu'elle lui ait envoyé un mot pour le voir. Rose continua de tourner en rond. Il n'avais aucune raison de venir...

Pourtant, Scorpius n'était pas très loin. Il l'observait pour dire la vérité. Voir la Serdaigle piquer une crise de nerf... cela l'amusait. Quand la hibout lui avait apporté ce mot ce matin, il avait maudit la rousse et l'avait regardé impassiblement. En réalité, il avait été en colère. Paul se fichait de ce qu'il recevait car il savait que cela n'était pas ses affaires mais Armand... Armand... Celui-là! C'était un cas! Il était bien trop curieux et fourrait son nez là où il n'avait rien à faire! D'ailleurs, c'était pour cette curiosité qu'il était reporter pour le journal de Poudlard.

Scorpius hésitait à aller la voir. Il ne voulait pas entendre Rose se plaindre mais quelque chose le poussait à venir quand même. Alors, il sorti de sa cachette pour la rejoindre sous le saule.

"Weasley, tu vas me donner le tournis à force de continuer ! soupira-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

Il était finalement venu! Rose sourit. Elle lui aurait sauté au cou si ce n'était... et bien, s'il n'était pas Scorpius Malefoy.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

-De la plume.. Je... je voulais pas! Je ne savais pas!

Elle recommença à faire les cents pas. Le blond souffla.

-Tu ne l'as pas volé alors où est le soucis?

-Le soucis c'est ce pour quoi elle a servie! J'ai fait quelque chose de mauvais!

Rose avait obtenu cette plume en la demandant à sa mère. Elle lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle avait envie de voir une plume d'Hippogriffe de plus près pour l'étudier. Hermione, connaissant la prudence et la sagesse de sa fille, avait accepté et lui avait envoyé dès le lendemain.

-C'est pas si grave.

-Pas si grave! Bien sûr que ça l'est!"

Scorpius avait déjà fait bien pire alors il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'état de la petite Serdaigle. Il ne pouvait cependant pas la laisser comme cela. Elle était trop fragile et instable. Scorpius redoutait qu'elle n'aille parler à ses cousins et cousines. Il n'y avait pas plusieurs solutions: il devait la calmé. Le blond commençait à s'intéressait aux filles et il était plutôt un bon dragueur, il avait donc appris par ses aînés Serpentards à calmer une fille en furie. Rose, à ce moment précis, était ce qui se rapprocher le plus d'une furie.

Ce qu'aucun des deux ne savaient, en revanche, ce qu'une autre personne les observait depuis un bout de temps déjà...

* * *

><p>"MALEFOY!"<p>

Le Serpentard eut simplement le temps d'entendre son nom qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, un Albus enragé prêt à se battre avec lui. D'habitude, le brun se mettait dans une colère noire contre lui quand il lui jouait de mauvais tours... ce qui n'était pas le cas récemment.

"Je peux t'aider Potter? Avant que ton poing ne fasse connaisse avec mon visage parfait...

Oui, Scorpius Malefoy était narcissique. En même temps, il était vrai qu'il était beau.

-Je tiens à dire que je suis innocent, termina-t-il.

-Innocent?! Tu te fiches de moi?!

-Ah non! Je ne t'ai pas chercher d'embrouilles depuis à peu près un mois... Peut-être que je te manque si tu viens me chercher? ricana le blond en se détachant de l'emprise qu'exerçait Albus pour le maintenir contre le mur.

-Potter, peu importe ce que tu me reproches, je n'ai rien fait."

La dernière réplique du blond fut celle de trop. Il l'eut à peine terminé qu'il se prit le poing du Gryffondore dans la mâchoire. Albus le laissa sonné et partit avant d'avoir encore plus envie de se défouler sur lui! Cependant, ce n'était pas fini! Il comptait faire payer très cher au Serpentard ce qu'il faisait!

Un peu après, Paul avait trouvé son ami se tenant la joue et l'air perdu. Il le regarda avec interrogation.

"C'est forcément un malentendu... pour une fois que je le mérite pas."

Paul jugea inutile de lui poser une question pour le moment. Il raccompagna Scorpius dans la salle commune de Serpentard puis, ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Là, Paul commença son interrogatoire. Il soupira à la fin car cela n'avait rien donné.

"Scorp! Tu lui as forcément dit ou fait quelque chose. Potter ne viendrait pas te frapper sans raison, souffla Paul.

-Je sais... Mais je ne vois pas. Je te jure! Je vois pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai rien à me reproché. Potter ne peut pas avoir découvert que la potion d'avant le match avait été faite par moi, sinon, il m'aurait démoli et son frère serait venu aussi... Ce qui n'est pas le cas et dernièrement, c'est la seule chose dont on peut m'accuser."

Le blond se regarda dans un miroir pour voir l'état dans lequel était sa joue. Il avait un bleu. Le touchant du bout des doigts, il marmonna un juron. Paul se proposa d'aller mener sa petite enquête ce que le blond accepta volontiers. Il ne voulait pas sortir en se disant qu'un Albus enragé lui en voulait.

Paul remonta dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Scorpius et deux autres Serpentards environ une demie-heure après être parti. Il s'assit sur son lit, un journal sous le bras.

"Rien fait, hein? Scropius, c'est pas juste Albus... C'est toute la famille Weasley et Potter qui t'en veut!

Alors là, le blond n'en revenait pas. Il clama encore une fois son innocence.

-Oh! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire alors arrêtes de faire celui qui n'a rien fait! Tu sais très bien pourquoi ils t'en veulent!" s'énerva Paul.

Il aurait voulu que son meilleur ami soit sincère avec lui... Le problème, c'était que Scorpius ne voyait absolument pas de quoi parlait son camarade. Lorsque Paul le comprit, il montra le journal au blond. En première page, il y avait une photo de lui en train d'enlacer Rose sous le saule pleureur. Le titre de l'article était : _Un nouveau couple?_ Scorpius n'en revenait pas.

"Si tu sortais avec elle, tu pouvais me le dire.

-Mais je ne sors pas avec Weasley! s'emporta Scorpius.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette photo?"

Le Serpentard avait effectivement pris la Serdaigle dans ses bras mais c'était pour qu'elle arrête de faire les cents pas et la calmer! D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait serré contre lui que quelques secondes!

"Qui a fait cet article? demanda Scorpius au bord de la crise de nerf.

-A ton avis? Le super dénicheur de scoops, Armand Nott", lui répondit Paul.

* * *

><p>James et Albus étaient en train de sermonnés Rose depuis un moment déjà. Ils lui répétaient qu'elle était totalement idiote et surtout n'avait pas de discrétion. Le fait ce que le garçon soit Malefoy n'arrangeait pas les choses auprès de ses cousins.<p>

"Mais... Je... j'ai rien fait...

-Rosie, cette photo te montre toi et Malefoy en train de vous enlacer! s'impatienta James qui n'appréciait pas que sa cousine lui mente depuis le début.

-Mais je ne mens pas! Je vous le promet!

-Tu as pensé à oncle Ron? Il va te tuer s'il voit ça.

-C'est dans le journal de Poudlard, il ne risque pas de savoir...

-Que faisais-tu dans les bras de Malefoy dans ce cas?"

Rose expliqua simplement qu'elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse et qu'elle avait craqué. Elle s'était soudain mise à pleurer car elle travaillait trop et se mettait trop la pression. Jusque là, ses cousins croyaient facilement à son histoire. Elle leur dit ensuite que Scorpius l'avait vu ainsi et qu'il avait sans doute eu pitié d'elle. Là, Albus avait du mal à la croire. Il ne voyait pas du tout le Serpentard avoir pitié de quelqu'un. Cependant, Rose n'avait pas pour habitude de mentir alors Albus se força à la croire même s'il doutait de sa sincérité.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas menti Rose, grogna Albus.

-En tout cas, Al, tu devrais t'excuser, conseilla son frère. Tu as frappé Malefoy pour rien.

-Hors de question! Je l'ai frappé pour tous ses futurs mauvais coups", avait répliqué Albus.

Rose regardait piteusement ses cousins. Elle ne mentait jamais... Mais depuis peu, les circonstances l'obligeait à le faire. En regardant les plafond, elle soupira en pensant à tous les ennuis que cette photo et cet article totalement faux allaient lui attirer.

* * *

><p>Armand Nott était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune quand il vit arriver un Scorpius Malefoy très en colère.<p>

"Oh, Malefoy! Tu fais une de ses têtes, sourit le garçon.

Le blond s'arrêta devant lui suivit de près par Paul.

-Tu t'amuses à lancer des rumeurs Nott?

-Des rumeurs? répondit innocemment Armand. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles.

Scorpius lui mit le journal sous le nez.

-Ah! De ça! rigola Armand.

-C'est que du faux!

-J'étais là au bon moment pour prendre cette photo... tu sais que quand le journal parle de toi, les ventes explosent?

Le blond avait envie de tuer cet imbécile.

-Je m'en fout!

-Calmes-toi, Scorpius. Dans deux ou trois jours, plus personne n'en parlera!

-Tu me gonfles Nott. Si tu me refais un coup de la sorte, je te garantie que tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne.

-Je m'en doute."

Armand Nott n'était pas idiot. C'était un garçon qu'on pouvait facilement penser simple d'esprit mais qui en réalité était totalement conscient de ces actes qui étaient souvent réfléchi. Il n'avait pas pris cette photo pour rien. En effet, c'était pour se venger de Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! :)**

**Manon: je suis contente que ma fic te plaise alors j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire :) **

* * *

><p>Rose et Clara discutaient de la rumeur lancée par Armand Nott dans le journal. La jeune fille était une des seules personnes de Poudlard à croire en ce que disait Rose. La plupart des filles de leur année en voulaient à la rousse.<p>

"J'ai encore reçu des menaces par messages..., se plaignit Rose.

-Au moins, tu reçois pas mal de courrier, tenta son amie pour lui montrer le bon côté de la chose.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que recevoir des menaces de mort d'un quart des filles de Poudlard soit une bonne chose, lui répondit avec sarcasme la petite Weasley.

-Tu verras... Bientôt, plus personne n'en parlera... Et puis, fallait pas que tu laisses Malefoy t'enlacer même si c'était pour te calmer.

Rose le savait parfaitement qu'elle avait fait une erreur et elle le payait à présent. Mais c'était simplement un malentendu... Était-ce de sa faute à elle si tout le monde croyait n'importe quoi?

-Tu ne trouves pas que depuis cet article Alice m'évite? demanda Rose.

-Tu sais..., Clara se mordit la lèvre. Elle... pense que tu mens et Scorpius aussi. Elle t'en veut de lui avoir caché que tu sors avec Scorpius ce qui, en plus, n'est pas le cas.

Là, Rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Elle pense que je lui cacherais quelque chose comme ça?!"

Pour seule réponse, Clara hocha la tête. La rousse se dit que son amie ne devait pas lui faire si confiance que cela pour douter de sa sincérité. Bon... Il est vrai qu'elle caché une grande partie de cette vérité mais ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas faux non plus. Et puis franchement, elle? Amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy? Sûrement pas. C'était un Serpentard qui l'avait fait chanté. Un être mesquin. Elle avait d'ailleurs pratiquement arrêté de se dire que le blond avait quelque chose de bon, en lui, dans son cœur.

En y faisant plus attention, Rose remarqua les regards froids qu'Alice lui lançait. Contrairement à d'autres, Alice s'en fichait totalement de Scorpius. Elle, elle se sentait trahie par le mensonge de Rose. Elle était certaine que la Serdaigle sortait avec le Serpentard mais ne lui avait rien dit.

"Tu comptes lui faire la tête longtemps? demanda Albus à Alice.

La jeune fille était une amie d'enfance de sa cousine alors il la connaissait bien.

-Je ne sais pas. Tant qu'elle continuera de me mentir, oui...

-Et si c'était toi qui te trompait?

Alice hocha négativement la tête.

-C'est impossible... Trop d'indices... je me doutais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose mais je ne pensais pas que c'était cela.

-Moi, je crois en Rose. C'est pas dans ses habitudes de mentir."

Alice tourna la tête vers le Gryffondore auquel elle n'avait pas accordé un regard avant. Il avait raison, Rose ne mentait jamais ou alors très rarement.

* * *

><p>Scorpius était dans un couloir presque désert près de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Cette fois, c'était lui qui voulait parlé à la rousse. Son ami, Paul, lui avait soufflé une idée qui pourrait arrangé les choses. Il cherchait donc à voir Rose pour lui proposer car il avait besoin de son accord. Il la vit passer seulement elle n'était pas seule. En effet, la Serdaigle était avec Clara. Tant pis! Il ne comptait pas repartir bredouille.<p>

"Weasley", murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Rose s'arrêta de marcher tout comme Clara. Le Serpentard sortit de sa cachette.

"Weasley, je dois te parler.

Il jeta un regard à Clara.

-Seul", ajouta-t-il.

L'amie de Rose salua cette dernière pour la laisser seule avec le blond. Si Malefoy voulait lui parler, il devait avoir ses raisons.

Il emmena Rose dans un petit couloir que personne ne fréquentait car c'était une impasse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Si quelqu'un nous voit...

-On risque quoi? Nott s'est déjà chargé de nous passer pour un petit couple secret. Qu'on le nie ou non, la moitié de Poudlard pense qu'on est ensemble.

-Mais... pourquoi ? Je veux dire.. qu'il y ait un couple... qui dans notre cas n'en ai pas un... c'est pas l'événement du siècle...

-Non, sauf si le couple en question est composé d'un enfant d'un ancien mangemort et de la fille de deux héros de la guerre.

Rose comprit soudain qu'effectivement... c'était un événement rare même improbable.

-Que voulais-tu me dire? redemanda Rose.

-On pourrait faire semblant d'être en couple plutôt de tout nier. Et dans une semaine, on casse même si avant, il n'y avait rien. Le but, c'est que tout le monde nous croit."

Scorpius ne voulait pas l'avouer mais sur ce coup, il trouvait l'idée de Paul vraiment excellente! La rousse, en revanche, n'était pas du tout d'accord et lorsqu'elle tenta de le faire comprendre au Serpentard, il lui lança un regard glacial. Il lui dit qu'il la reverrait demain, à cet endroit-là pour avoir sa réponse. Puis, il partit.

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? demanda Clara avec une grande curiosité.<p>

-Qu'on fasse semblant d'être un couple pour rompre dans une semaine... ce garçon est un peu dérangé.

-Il essaye juste de gérer la situation... des rumeurs de cette ampleur... on en trouve pas des masses.

-Merci de me soutenir Clara!

-Mais je te soutiens! Alors, tu vas dire quoi?

-Non. Après avoir nier comme je l'ai fait, si j'accepte, mes cousins me feront la tête et Alice ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole.

-Tu as raison", approuva en hochant la tête Clara.

Elles sortirent de leur chambre pour aller manger. Alice se mit en face de Rose.

"Je te crois."

Elle lui sourit et ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle adressa à la rousse de tout le repas.

* * *

><p>Que le plafond était terne! Scorpius l'observait, allongé sur son lit. Le plafond était sombre, terne... Bref, il l'aurait bien repeint d'une autre couleur. Il s'ennuyait car il était seul. En fait, il attendait Paul. Celui-ci arriva un bon moment plus tard.<p>

"Alors?

-J'ai trouvé!

-Vas-y, racontes, sourit Scorpius.

-Armand t'en veux d'avoir été pris dans l'équipe de quiddich et pas lui.

-Juste pour ça?!"

Il doit manquer une case à ce pauvre Nott pour m'en vouloir à ce point pour une simple histoire de sélection, pensa le blond. Maintenant, c'était à lui de se venger pour laver l'affront que ce crétin lui avait fait. Sûr de lui, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que la Serdaigle refuserait son offre. Et puis, si elle disait non, il ferait de sa vie un petit enfer, pas trop non plus, le but n'étant pas de la dégoûter mais de lui mener la vie dure!

Le Serpentard blond et son ami attendirent le soir pour s'introduire dans la chambre d'Armand Nott. Le garçon n'était pas là. En effet, il prennait sa douche. Les deux amis avaient donc peu de temps pour agir. Les deux amis prirent les pinceaux qu'ils avaient emporté avec eux et les trempèrent dans la peinture rouge. Ils inscrivent avec un : idiot, sur le mur en majuscule. Ensuite, les deux garçons renversèrent le reste du pot de peinture sur le lit d'Armand. Scorpius et Paul se dépêchèrent de sortir d'ici pour retourner dans leur chambre. Ils ne s'étaient pas faits prendre et Armand n'aurait pas de preuve pour les accuser.

Quand le lanceur de rumeur entra dans sa chambre, il cria de rage. Paul et Scorpius l'entendirent de leur chambre et en rigolèrent.

* * *

><p>"Je suis désolée, Rose, j'aurais pas dû douter de toi, s'excusa Alice avant d'aller dormir.<p>

-Amie? lui demanda la rousse.

-On l'a toujours été", rit son amie.

Clara regardait ses deux camarades en souriant. Elle était bien contente qu'elles se soient réconciliées. Elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller en repensant à toutes les prises de têtes qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Rose ou Alice dans le passé. En fait, le trio se connaissait bien avant Poudlard mais avant d'être toutes les trois à Serdaigle, elles n'étaient pas aussi amies qu'elles l'étaient depuis leur première année. C'était bientôt les vacances et Clara comptait inviter Rose durant celles-ci mais pas Alice. Et oui, même si les trois filles étaient amies, Alice et Clara avaient parfois beaucoup de mal à s'entendre et la jeune fille avait peur qu'en invitant Alice, elle finissent par se fâcher.

Clara s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, en sortant de sa salle commune, Rose rejoignit Scorpius avant son petit-déjeuner.

"Alors? demanda le blond sûr qu'elle lui dise oui.

-Non.

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux et elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer.

-Je...je n'aime pas ce genre d'idée... c'est un trop gros mensonge et après avoir nier... mes amies et mes cousins ne me croiraient plus.

Rose n'était le genre de personne à tout accepter sans réfléchir. Le blond ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse.

-Mais enfin! Weasley! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'es pas d'accord!

-Je ne suis pas d'accord... "

Le Serpentard tombait de haut. Il était vraiment certain que... Comment avait-il pu se tromper?! En colère, il lui dit qu'elle ne devait plus compter sur son aide et qu'il laisserait ses camarades recommençaient à lui faire du mal. Rose en déglutit mais elle était résolue à ne pas céder. Alice penserait qu'elle lui avait finalement bien menti et cela serait une catastrophe.

* * *

><p>Albus se promenait main dans la main avec une jeune fille -dont je ne dévoilerais pas le nom pour le moment pour garder du suspense-.<p>

"Al... Tu comptes dire à ta cousine qu'on est ensemble quand?

-Pas tout de suite. Cette histoire avec Malefoy me retourne les tripes. Rien que de l'imaginer serrant ma cousine même simplement pour la réconforter, me retourne l'estomac.

-Mais elle ne sort pas avec lui, sourit la petite-amie du brun.

-Heureusement! Et puis, c'est bientôt les vacances... on se verra?

-Si tu veux", sourit-elle.

Les deux amoureux marchèrent main dans la main se croyant à l'abri des regards car Rose les voyait. Elle se demanda pourquoi son cousin ne lui avait rien dit! D'habitude, elle était la première à garder ses secrets car il se confiait toujours à elle! Elle regarda encore une fois les deux tourtereaux mais pas de doute... C'était bien Albus et -la fille mystère-... Elle en toucherait deux mots à son cousin quand elle le verrait seul.

* * *

><p>Malgré sa menace, Scorpius n'avait pas arrêté de faire en sorte que les filles de Serpentard laissent Rose tranquille. Après tout, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était dans le droit de la jeune fille d'avoir refusé et il devait accepter. Et puis, il devait rester dans ses bonnes grâces car il préparait quelque chose pour la rentrée, après les vacances, quelque chose d'énorme mais il ne voulait pas se faire prendre alors il comptait se servir de la Serdaigle une deuxième fois.<p>

Les vacances commencèrent et la plupart des élèves de Poudlard rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, vilou :) On se retrouve au prochain chapitre! <strong>

**Une idée sur la petite-maie d'Albus? :) Je veux dire... comment vous la voyez? :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Je vous présente le sixième chapitre de ma fanfiction! Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>"A dans une semaine Rose!" lui cria Clara quand son amie sortie de la gare de King's Cross en compagnie de ses parents.<p>

En effet, sur les deux semaines des vacances, Rose allait en passer une chez Clara. En plus, il n'y aurait pas Alice ce qui arrangeait assez la rousse. Bien sûr Alice était son amie mais contenu des récents événements et de leur toute fraîche réconciliation, Rose ne se voyait pas passer trop de temps avec elle. Surtout qu'Alice ne semblait pas lui faire de nouveau entièrement confiance.

Hugo, qui était en première année, faisait les louanges de sa maison, Gryffondore, sous le regard amusé de ses parents.

"Comme tous les Weasley, tu t'intègres à cette maison! dit plein de fierté Ron.

Rose toussota.

-Bien sûr... Serdaigle est une excellente maison aussi, n'est-ce pas Rosie? sourit la mère de cette dernière en donnant un coup dans les côtes de son mari.

-Oui même si je sais que papa aurait préféré que je sois moi aussi à Gryffondore", répondit en souriant la Serdaigle.

Quand elle avait été répartie à Serdaigle, Rose avait beaucoup redouté la réaction de son père car, tous les Weasley allaient à Gryffodore. Elle était l'exception parce que de tous ses cousins et cousines, elle était la seule à ne pas y être. Ron n'avait pas été autant déçu que l'avait imaginé sa fille. Probablement grâce à l'intervention d'Hermione qui avait su montré à son mari que sa fille était bien mieux à Serdaigle que dans une autre maison. Et puis, elle avait insisté que Rose était à Serdaigle et non à Serpentard. Cette simple idée fit énormément la maison des bleus et bronzes dans l'estime du père de Rose.

"Demain, on va dîner chez votre oncle, annonça Ron à ses enfants.

Hugo fronça les sourcils.

-Lequel?

-Harry, lui répondit Ron comme si cela était évident.

-Il y aura Albus, James et Lily? questionna Rose de bonne humeur.

-Albus et Lily seront là mais pas James, il part avec ses amis en camping il me semble."

Hugo était déçu. Il adorait James et voulait être comme lui, c'était son model. Rose l'appréciait mais elle le trouvait un peu prétentieux et sûr de lui. Cependant, elle était également déçue de savoir qu'elle ne le verrait pas. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. En effet, Rose avait été dans le même compartiment que James dans le Poudlard Express.

Quand il arrivèrent chez eux, Hermione fila dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas tandis que Ron enfila ses vieilles pantoufles usées pour s'installer dans son fauteuil favori et lire le journal. Rose le regarda en souriant. Son père était un faignant et il ne le cachait pas vraiment. Hugo se mit sur un autre fauteuil est recommença à parler de ses premiers mois passés à Poudlard à son père. Ron l'écoutait à moitié. Non pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas, mais Hugo était un vrai moulin à parole qui n'articulait pas quand il était lancé. Le sourire de la rousse s'accentua et elle monta sa valise dans sa chambre pour la défaire. Sa chambre était toute propre et aucune grain de poussière ne se trouvait sur les meubles. Hermione était sûrement passée la nettoyer quelques heures plus tôt.

Une fois la petite famille à table, Rose écouta son frère parler de Quiddich. Il disait que la meilleure équipe de Poudlard était évidemment celle de Gryffondore. Rose lui corrigea en lui rappelant que techniquement, cette équipe avait le même niveau que celle de Serpentard ce qui irrita Hugo.

"Rosie! Tu casses toujours tout! Et non, pour moi Gryffondore est la meilleure!"

Rose sourit. Son frère était bien têtu. Bien sûr qu'il considérait sa maison comme la meilleure, Rose elle-même, pensait que Serdaigle était la meilleure des quatre maisons. C'était logique! Ron approuvait ce que disait Hugo sous le regard amusé de sa femme. La jeune rousse était tellement contente d'être à nouveau parmi les siens ! Là, elle savait que pendant deux semaines, elle n'entendrait pas parler de Serpentard ni de Malefoy. Le rêve!

Le lendemain soir, Harry ouvrit la porte de chez lui en entendant la sonnette retentir. Il accueillit chaleureusement ses deux meilleurs amis et leurs deux enfants, ses neveux. Hugo admirait son oncle ce qui faisait parfois grogner Ron qui répliquait qu'il était aussi fort que Harry. Hermione se taisait dans ses moments là pour ne pas contrarier son mari très susceptible. Hugo voyait bien que cela énervait à chaque fois son père mais il continuait pour le taquiner.

"Si tu veux te débarrasser du bouquet que tu as dans les bras, Rose, vas dans la cuisine. Ginny y est", sourit Harry.

La rousse ne se fit pas le dire deux fois et fila avec le gros bouquet qu'elle tenait vers la cuisine où elle trouva sa tante. Elles se saluèrent et Ginny enleva l'encombrant bouquet des mains de Rose pour le mettre dans un vase.

"Il est magnifique! Vous en choisissez toujours des splendides avec ta mère, la remercia Ginny. Lily était chez la voisine, elle devrait rentrer bientôt et Albus est sous la douche.

-Il la prend tard! s'indigna Rose en regardant l'heure.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il la prenne avant votre arrivé mais ton cousin n'a rien voulu entendre", soupira la tante de Rose.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient, Rose monta dans la chambre de son cousin pour l'attendre. Elle secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation en voyant l'état de la chambre. Tout était en désordre! Le bazar était le maître dans cette pièce. Pendant que Rose inspectait le lieu pour voir jusqu'où son cousin était désordonné, celui-ci entra simplement vêtu d'une serviette.

"Rosie? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui? lui répondit-elle en se retournant. Al! Tu pourrais t'habiller franchement!

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là..."

Albus semblait visiblement gêné et Rose sortit en vitesse de la chambre pour le laisser mettre des vêtements. Son cousin n'était pas croyable! Il aurait pu penser à emmener des vêtements avec lui dans la salle de bain! Rose soupire. Elle savait que malgré son grand courage et ses innombrables qualités, Albus était vraiment quelqu'un de tête en l'air. Il oubliait souvent ses affaires ou des choses qu'il devait faire.

Ginny était un véritable cordon bleu selon son mari. Et cela était bien vrai. Tout le monde se régala. Ensuite, Albus et Rose allèrent dans la chambre du garçon.

"Tu vas faire quoi de tes vacances, Rosie?

-Je vais chez Clara la semaine prochaine, sourit-elle. Et toi?

-Je crois que je vais aller chez papy et mamie avec Lily et James.

-Si Clara ne m'avait pas invité, moi aussi j'y serais allée. Au fait... Al... Tu ne me caches rien?

Bien sûr, elle pensait au fait qu'il ait une petite-amie et qu'il ne lui ait rien dit. Mais dans cette histoire-là, ce n'est pas à lui que la jeune fille en voulait le plus.

-Non,non... Pourquoi?

-Oh pour rien."

Rose se sentit un peu blessé que son cousin ne lui avoue pas qu'il était en couple. Peut-être était-il trop timide pour le dire? Albus? Timide? La rousse en doutait mais peut-être que le sujet l'embarrassait tout de même. Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune décida de lâcher l'affaire auprès de lui. S'il ne voulait pas lui en parler, elle n'insisterait pas.

Après cette soirée-là, la semaine était très vite passée. Rose était dans sa chambre en train de préparer son sac. Elle partait chez son amie tout à l'heure et ne voulait rien oublier. Et même si c'était le cas, elle pourrait toujours revenir facilement ici grâce à la poudre de cheminette mais Rose ne voulait pas passer pour une étourdie. C'était pour cela qu'elle vérifia au moins six fois le contenu de son sac.

"Tu vas fêter Halloween chez Clara, Rosie? demanda Hugo juste avant le départ de sa sœur.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu. Peut-être."

Rose n'aimait pas spécialement cette fête. Se déguiser en sorcière... elle trouvait cela un peu ridicule puisqu'elle en était une toute l'année. Et puis, les Moldus avait une image assez exagérer des sorciers, ils ne sont pas tous mauvais! Certains le sont, comme il y a des Moldus à l'âme noire. Mais il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ne doive se déguiser car Clara habitait dans un village de sorciers ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de connaître énormément de chose sur les Moldus. Ses parents l'emmenaient souvent en vacances chez eux car le grand-père de Clara est Moldu. Rose aussi connaissait bien le monde des Moldus. Sa mère, Hermione mettait un point d'honneur à ce que ses enfants apprennent à vivre dans chacun de ces deux mondes.

L'amie de Rose l'accueillit en la serrant dans ses bras. La jeune fille rendit à Clara son geste d'affection.

"Tu m'attendais avec impatience, n'est-ce pas? sourit Rose.

-Oui, je me suis levée aux aurores! "

Clara fit visiter sa maison à Rose. Cette dernière s'étonna de ne pas voir les parents de son amie. Clara lui expliqua que sa mère était en voyage d'affaire et qu'elle ne rentrerait que dans quelques jours et, pour ce qui était de son père, il travaillait sur une enquête pour le ministère de la magie car il était auror.

"Comme le mien, commenta Rose.

-Ils ont peut-être déjà travaillé ensemble?" se questionna Clara à elle-même.

Rose la regarda en haussant les épaules, signe qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle demanda à Clara ce qu'elle comptait faire avec elle durant cette semaine. Clara lui parla des musées près d'ici, des villes Moldus proches et leurs boutiques qu'elle qualifiait de fantastique et elle pensait qu'elles pourraient se rendre à la fête du village pour Halloween.

"Tu sais, Rosie, chaque année, la fête d'Halloween de Salem-sur-Bois est somptueuse. En, plus, il y a toujours un monde fou. Beaucoup de sorciers y viennent."

C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait expliqué Clara à la rousse. Cette dernière était rassurée que son amie de l'oblige pas à assister à une fête moldue pour cette occasion. Elle adorait leur monde.. Mais la représentation des Moldus d'Halloween lui déplaisait. Au moins, elle ne porteraient pas une robe de sorcière ridicule tout droit sortie d'un magasin de déguisement.

"On dormira dans la même chambre.

-Génial!" répondit Rose.

Elles se sourirent.

Le soir, le père de Clara rentra tard et épuisé. Il salua poliment sa fille et Rose avant d'aller se coucher sans manger. Clara le suivit du regard soucieusement. Elle s'inquiétait pour son père. Elle trouvait qu'il s'impliquait toujours trop dans ses enquêtes... Il s'impliquait tellement qu'il rentrait toujours épuisé. Enfin... tant qu'il aimait son métier et qu'il était heureux, Clara considérait que ce n'était pas si mal même si la présence de son paternel lui manquait parfois. Rose posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle connaissait cela aussi même si Ron était plutôt flemmard et lent ce qui l'épuisé moins que d'autres.

Les deux filles se firent à manger sans magie. En attendant que leur préparation cuise dans le four, elles disposèrent les couverts sur la table. Puis, elles mangèrent. Elles ne parlèrent pas tellement pendant ce repas. Ensuite, elles montèrent dans la chambre de Clara et là, elles bavardèrent et se remémorèrent leurs années passées à Poudlard.

"Il y a un froid entre Alice et toi, soupira Clara.

-Oui et, je pensais que tout c'était arrangé.. Mais.. j'avais tord.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputées?

-Non. Mais je ne veux plus l'entendre parler de confiance."

Clara regarda Rose qui avait lâché cette phrase sur un ton un peu glacial. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire à la rousse. Rose n'était pas du tout du genre à accuser sans preuve.

Le lendemain, Clara avait réveillé la rousse aux aurores. Les cheveux emmêlés et le visage endormi, Rose lança un regard froid à celle qui venait de la sortir de ses songes.

"Il est encore tôt!

-Le boutiques sont déjà ouvertes, Rosie!

La rousse interrogea Clara du regard.

-Et bien oui! Il nous faut des robes pour le bal d'Halloween.

-Mais il est demain soir...,souffla Rose qui voulait se rendormir.

-Mais demain, il n'y aura plus les plus belles robes."

Clara tira le bras de la jeune Weasley pour la faire réagir. Cette dernière grogna mais comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de résister alors elle se leva.

Si Rose aimait bien faire les magasins, Clara en était totalement gaga. Elle pouvait passer des heures dans la même boutique juste pour essayer chacun des vêtements qu'elle comptait. Rose ne qualifierait pas d'horrible de choisir une robe avec Clara dans les parages... Non... c'était plutôt une sorte de mission impossible car la Serdaigle cherchait toujours la perfection.

"Non, elle ne va pas avec ton teint Rosie! Celle-là est trop ample pour toi! Ah non, celle-ci est trop courte. Celle-là bien trop serré, on dirait que tu va tomber dans les pommes, se moqua Clara. Oh! Rose! Celle-ci est parfaite!"

La rousse était ravie d'en finir avec cet essayage de robe qu'elle avait commencé à être fatiguant et épuisant à la longue. Le bémol de l'histoire était que si Rose avait enfin sa robe, ce n'était pas le cas de Clara qui avait voulu se concentrer sur les essayages de son amie. Combien de temps les deux filles avaient-elles passé dans cette boutique ? Rose ne pouvait le dire avec exactitude mais elle savait qu'elles était dans ce lieu depuis plusieurs heures.

Une fois rentrée dans la demeure des Finnigan, les deux filles mangèrent. Puis, elle allèrent dans le jardin afin de se promener et de discuter.

"Il n'y a pas un garçon qui t'intéresse ?

Rose dévisagea son amie.

-Non et toi, Clara?

-Peut-être", rougit-elle.

C'était assurément un grand oui. Rose n'était pas une experte en amour. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce sentiment et n'était pas encore spécialement attiré vers la gente masculine. Et puis, comme sa mère lui répétait souvent avec l'approbation de son père, elle était encore jeune et devait se concentrer sur ses études avant de penser à sortir avec un garçon. Mais Rose était curieuse peut importe le sujet alors elle chercha à découvrir qui était ce garçon qui faisait rougir son amie. Clara resta muette comme une carpe.

Clara entra dans la chambre et tournoya devant la jeune Weasley qui était déjà prête depuis longtemps pour le bal. Rose regarda sa meilleure amie qu'elle trouva sublime. Clara avait les cheveux châtains clairs ondulés qui lui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle portait une robe bleu indigo légèrement pailleté faisant ressortir ses yeux. Rose se sentait affreuse en comparaison dans sa robe vert d'eau contrastant avec sa chevelure rousse mais faisant écho à ses yeux. Clara avait bouclé les cheveux de son amie et ceux-ci encadraient son visage enfantin. Si Rose avait encore ce visage de petite fille, ce n'était plus le cas de Clara qui avait un visage ovale avec des traits fins. Elle pouvait très bien se faire passer pour une fille plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la salle où allait se tenir la fête, les personnes déjà présentes tournèrent la tête vers Clara. D'une part car elle était magnifique et, d'autre part, car les Finnigan était ceux qui finançaient cette fête chaque année. Seamus tenait énormément à cette fête qu'il avait célébré tous les ans jusqu'à ses onze ans chez les Moldus. Après, il avait eu un autre point de vue. Les sorciers n'étaient pas des monstres qui n'existaient que dans l'imagination. Non, les sorciers faisaient parti de la réalité et la plupart avaient un bon cœur.

Les musiques s'enchaînaient et Clara recevait toujours une demande à chaque danse. Rose, assise sur une chaise en sirotant un verre de grenadine, plaignait son amie qui semblait épuisée de tant danser. La jeune rousse avait reçu quelques invitations à danser mais assez peu alors elle en profitait pour regarder le bal de sa place. Soudain, quelqu'un l'empêcha de voir en se plantant devant elle. Rose leva la tête pour découvrir avec surprise Scorpius Malefoy. Rose lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Je te vois depuis un moment assise là dans ton coin, alors je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être danser. "

Rose écarquilla les yeux. Rêvait-elle? C'était probable. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas avoir dit ces mots. C'était impossible. Lui qui était froid, cruel, moqueur, qui haïssait ses cousins ne pouvaient pas l'inviter à danser dans un bal populaire.

"Que fais-tu ici, Malefoy? demanda la rousse en plissant ses yeux.

-La même chose que toi, Weasley.

Il marqua un temps de pose avant de continuer:

-Bon, tu veux danser, oui ou non?"

Rose trouvait cruel de refuser son invitation si cela en était bien une ... Mais cela y ressemblait. Elle me lève tandis qu'il lui offrit mon bras. Ils vont sur la piste de danse. La Serdaigle devait reconnaître que le serpent avec qui elle dansait. Lorsque Clara les vit ensemble, elle se frotta les yeux. Depuis quand Rose se montrait en publique avec lui? Elle savait que Rose ne l'aimait pas et ne l'appréciait pas. La blonde sourit doucement.

Quand les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Clara après le bal, cette dernière interrogea Rose sur la motivation qu'avait eu le Serpentard pour l'inviter à danser.

"Je ne sais pas. Par politesse je pense."

Clara ne la crut pas un seul instant et l'interrogea encore jusqu'à se que son amie lui apporte une réponse précise. Pour elle, Rose connaissait un peu plus Scorpius qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Finalement, la rousse craqua et raconta tout le harcèlement dont elle avait été victime puis comment Scorpius lui avait promis de l'aider.

"Je.. je lui devais bien ça", avait soupiré Rose.

Clara l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans faire la moindre remarque. Elle en voulait à Rose de ne lui avoir rien dit mais, elle comprenait les craintes que son amie avait. Elle dit promettre à Rose de la tenir au courant de tout. En échange, Clara se tairait sur cette histoire auprès de James, Lily et Albus ainsi que tous les Weasley. Cependant, Rose oublia volontairement de préciser à son amie que Scorpius lui avait dit, quand ils dansaient, qu'il lui en voulait et qu'il savait comment il allait lui faire payer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je tiens à remercier les trois personnes m'ayant laisser une review, les cinq personnes qui suivent ma fiction et la personne qui l'a mise dans ses favori! Merci! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. :)**

**Hell: Merci beaucoup ! :) Oui, mes chapitres ne sont pas si longs... le 6 est le plus long pour le moment. Je vais essayé de les faire de plus en plus long mais je ne promet rien. En revanche, ils ne seront jamais courts car je me fixe un minimum de 1900 mots par chapitre. Saches aussi que je publie mes chapitres à ****intervalles régulier. J'essaye de faire un chapitre par semaine. :)**

* * *

><p>La fin des vacances était très vite arrivée. Si Rose n'était pas pressée de retourner à Poudlard, c'était tout le contraire pour son frère. Il se sentait totalement dans son élément dans cette école. De deux ans plus jeune que sa soeur, il était plus sociable est plus connu. En fait, il tenait de ses oncles, George et le défunt Fred Weasley. Hugo était un garçon espiègle et farceur. Il formait un bon duo avec Lily car elle aussi, elle était espiègle. C'était d'ailleurs souvent elle qui entraînait Hugo dans ses bêtises.<p>

Rose lisait, assise en face de Clara qui était assise à côté d'Albus. Alice n'était pas avec eux. Elle aurait dû pourtant mais ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée sur le quai de la gare et ils ne l'avaient pas vue dans dans le train. Albus avait cherché plusieurs fois après qu'ils se soient installés dans un compartiment mais sans succès.

"Tu la connais, Al, si elle n'est pas avec nous, c'est qu'elle est avec Miria", sourit Rose à son cousin.

Miria Nott... Cette fille était une vraie peste. Elle a l'âge de Clara, Rose, Albus ou encore Scorpius et avait été répartie à Serpentard. En fait, c'était la soeur jumelle d'Armand Nott. Si Rose avait été à Gryffondore, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette fille aurait été son ennemie. Si les Gryffondores détestaient les Serpentards plus par tradition qu'autre chose, c'était différent pour les Serdaigles. Apprendre à connaître avant de juger, voilà comment un bon Serdaigle devait raisonné. C'était le cas de Rose, Clara et Alice. Cette dernière, avait trouvé en sa camarade de paillasse en potion, Miria Nott, une nouvelle amie qui selon elle était sympathique. Clara ne se faisait pas d'avis sur cette fille avec qui elle n'échangeait que de rares salutations... Mais Rose... Rose, elle, elle connaissait la noirceur du cœur de Miria. Au début, comme Clara, elle la saluait poliment par égard envers Alice avec qui Miria était amie. Mais... cette gentillesse cordiale avait volé en éclat quand Rose avait bousculé malencontreusement l'héritier Malefoy. Depuis, Miria faisait partie des Serpentards qui avaient tourmenté cette pauvre Rose.

En descendant du Poudlard Express, les trois adolescents de 3ème année eurent la confirmation qu'Alice se trouvait bien avec Miria. Alice se trouvait même avec les amies de cette dernière. Rose en frissonna. Tous ces visages... comment Alice pouvait-elle bien faire pour rester avec des personnes comme elles?! Elle ne les connaissait pas sous ce fameux visage qu'avait vu la rousse.

Le soir, les trois Serdaigles défaisaient leurs valises dans leur chambre. Elles avaient dû tout ramener lors des vacances et là, elles devaient tout remettre en place.

"Alors Alice, tu as passé de bonnes vacances? demanda la jeune Weasley.

-Oui.

Le ton de sa voix était froid.

-Je croyais que vous vous étiez réconciliées, regarda ses deux amies avec perplexité Clara.

- C'est le cas aux dernière nouvelles...

Rose avait dit cela sans grandes convictions. Elle regarda la fille de la famille Goldstein.

-Ne faites pas les innocentes! cria Alice à ses deux camarades.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? !

Clara fronça les sourcils.

-Vous vous êtes vues pendant les vacances! Rose, tu es allée passer une semaine chez Clara et vous ne m'avez pas invité ni mise au courant! Je vous pensais mes amies! Alors qu'en fait... Vous ne me dites rien et ne me faites pas confiance!

Clara écarquilla les yeux. Jamais Alice n'avait parlé avec autant de froideur.

-Ne me parles pas de confiance! gronda soudainement Rose.

Cette fois, celle qui fut surprise fut Alice. Rose n'avait pas un tempérament rebelle. La rousse avait même tendance à trop se taire et finissait par se faire marcher sur les pieds...

-Parce que tu crois que tu nous dis tout,toi?! continua Rose. Je t'ai vue! Je t'ai vue avant les vacances avec Albus! Vous sortez ensemble et tu ne nous en as rien dit! Alors, Alice, tu n'as pas à nous parlé de confiance!"

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à cela. Alice était verte de colère. Elle ne répondit rien car elle savait qu'elle avait perdu cette affrontement de mots. Rose venait de lui balancer à la figure un argument qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre. Oui... Alice sortait avec Albus. Depuis deux mois environ. Albus lui avait dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle et la blonde n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour accepter de former un couple avec lui. Le garçon avait alors pratiquement sauté de joie et avait commencé à dire que sa cousine, Rose, serait très contente pour eux. Alice l'avait pris par le bras et lui avait gentiment demandé de ne pas en parler à Rose car elle redoutait sa réaction. En effet, les deux cousins étaient très proches et elle avait eu peur que son amitié avec la rousse ne se dégrade après cela. Albus avait promis de ne rien dire. Finalement, elle n'avait pas eu besoin qu'Albus ne tienne pas sa langue pour s'embrouiller avec la jeune Weasley.

"Miria vaux bien plus que vous", lâcha Alice les dents serrées en sortant de la chambre.

Elle ne claqua pas la porte. Peut-être par crainte de se faire remarquer?

Les deux jeunes filles restantes se regardèrent ne croyant pas encore à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Cependant, Clara avait toujours eu l'intuition que cela finirait ainsi. Après tout, la jeune fille avait bien remarqué que malgré sa timidité et son côté peureuse, Rose pouvait se montrer brave, elle était proche des Gryffondores mais plus discrète et sérieuse qu'eux. Tandis qu'Alice... Alice, elle avait toujours fait des reproches en sous-entendus depuis sa première année quand elle avait quelque chose à dire. Elle avait plus un comportement allant vers ceux qu'avaient les élèves de Serpentard. Clara avait bien vu tout cela mais elle avait espéré secrètement que les choses ne tourneraient pas ainsi. Pourtant, Rose et Alice étaient des Serdaigles, ce qui prouvaient qu'elles avait plus de points communs que de différences.

"Albus.. sort avec Alice? demanda Clara à la rousse.

-Oui... Clara? Tout va bien? Tu es toute pâle...

-Oui, j'ai simplement faim.

-Mais le repas est encore dans une heure! Attends.."

Rose chercha dans son sac une barre de céréales qu'elle tendit à son amie. Clara la mangea, son regard perdu dans le vide.

Plus tard, à table,Rose et Clara regardaient Alice qui était assise avec Miria à une autre table. Elle riaient toutes les deux. Rose mangeait, les deux serrés. Clara regardait Albus.

"Pourquoi Alice ne mange pas avec nous?

-Elle préfère les serpents, cracha un Gryffondore à côté du brun.

-Lorcan...

-Mais c'est vrai!"

Lorcan Scamander... Gryffondore et ami d'Albus. Sa mère était une des héroïnes de la guerre: Luna Lovegood. Ce garçon n'aimait vraiment pas les Serpentards. Ils ne lui avaient rien fait pourtant... C'était probablement la haine traditionnelle entre les deux maisons qui poussait Lorcan à les détester. Même si la guerre avait rapproché les quatre maisons de Poudlard un temps, les conflits avaient continué à exister surtout entre Serpentard et Gryffondore.

Rose avait des livres qu'elle devait ramener au plus tard aujourd'hui à la blibliothèque. Elle ne courait pas dans les couloirs car elle savait que si elle rencontrait un préfet, celui-ci pourrait lui mettre une heure de colle. Lorsqu'elle serait en cinquième année, Rose voulait devenir préfète et pourquoi pas préfète-en-chef lors de sa dernière année. Enfin.. deux ans la séparaient encore du rôle de préfète.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs pour la simple et bonne raison que la plupart étaient en cours. La jeune fille posa ses livres qu'elle avait emprunté pour terminer un devoir, dans un bac prévu à cet effet. Tout les soirs, la bibliothécaire prenait les livres dans le bac pour les ranger.

Rose sortit de la bibliothèque et regarda l'heure. Il lui restait une bonne demie-heure avant son prochain cours. Que pouvait-elle bien faire durant ce temps? Aller jusqu'à la salle ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes. Rose n'avait pas envie de patienter seule devant de la salle de potion... Mais avait-elle le choix? Elle n'avait rien à faire de toute façon. Au moins, elle était certaine de ne pas arriver en retard.

Comme elle s'en doutait, Rose était bel et bien seule devant la salle. Clara n'allait pas en cours aujourd'hui car son grand-père paternel était décédé. Elle avait demandé l'autorisation pour rentrer cher elle que la direction lui avait accordé. La rousse savait que cette perte soudaine chagrinée son amie même si Clara n'en avait rien montrer. Clara n'était pas spécialement proche de son grand-père qui n'aimait pas tout ce qui touchait à la sorcellerie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu énormément dans sa vie mais elle savait que c'était un homme qui avait de bonnes valeurs et qui croyaient en ses convictions.

Assise contre le mur, Rose patientait. Elle avait encore une vingtaine de minutes à attendre avant que le cours ne commencent. Elle soupira. Le temps passait si lentement quand on ne faisait rien!

"Alors, Weasley, on s'ennuie?"

La rousse se tourna vers la provenance de la voix traînante et grave qui venait de lui parler. Enfin.. Grave.. pas tellement car celui à qui elle appartenait était en train de muet.

"Malefoy.., la salua-t-elle.

ll lui sourit.

-Même si tu es nulle en potion, tu tiens à être en avance? Peut-être pour avoir une bonne note?

Rose secoua négativement la tête. Pour toute réponse, Scorpius ricana.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler, ta voix fait le yoyo entre les aigus et les graves.

Le ton qu'avait employé Rose n'était ni froid, ni moqueur, en fait, il était assez neutre.

-Je vais me passer de tes conseils. Au passage Weasley, je voudrais tes notes du cours de botanique.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

-Ne poses pas de question. Et ne t'en fait pas, je te les rendrai."

La rousse fouilla dans sa robe de sorcière et sortit un petit bloc-note qu'elle tendit à Scorpius. Il le prit en la remerciant poliment. Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un simple garnement immature... En tout cas, il était poli. Puis, aucun des deux n'ajouta un mot. Ce fut le silence complet jusqu'au début du cours.

Le soir, Rose retrouva Albus, Lily et Hugo à table. James n'était pas présent car il préférait manger avec des personnes de son âge.

"Quelque chose s'est passé avec Alice, pas vrai? demanda Albus à sa cousine.

-Oui.. Al... tu aurais dû me dire que..

-Oui, je sais, mais je lui avais promis, la coupa le brun en souriant.

-Et bien, certaine promesse ne sont pas bonnes à faire."

Albus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Rose avait l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Bien sûr, elle pensait à la promesse d'obéir à Scorpius mais cela, Albus ne le savait pas. Rose se demandait s'il y avait un espoir pour qu'elle puisse retrouver l'amitié d'Alice.. elle en doutait fortement.

Cette dernière, assise à une autre table, fixer avec un regard polaire sa camarade ainsi que son chéri. Elle étaient en colère après Rose et comptait bien le lui montrer. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne à regarde Rose, Albus, Lily et Hugo, Scorpius aussi les fixer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à ceux qui lisent mes chapitres :) J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît! :)**

* * *

><p>L'hiver s'était doucement installé. L'air était plus frais et les élèves avaient échangé leurs vêtements d'été contre des pulls. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient chauffés mais si on y restait trop longtemps, on était sûr d'attraper froid.<p>

La relation entre Alice, Clara et Rose avait elle aussi changé. Tout comme l'automne cède sa place à l'hiver, l'atmosphère entre les trois jeunes filles était devenue d'un froid polaire. Alice n'adressait plus la parole à ses deux autres camarades et n'allait dans leur chambre que pour dormir. Elle passait tout son temps soit avec Miria et ses copines soit avec Albus. Le sujet "Alice" était tabou quand Rose et son cousin passer du temps ensemble.

Assises autour d'une petite table de la bibliothèque, Rose et Clara faisaient des recherches pour leur prochain devoir. Elles devaient faire un exposé sur les dangers du transplanage. Rose relisait les notes de son amie et fronça les sourcils.

"Clara... depuis quand t'amuses-tu à mettre des cœurs brisés sur les points de tes "i"? s'étonna Rose.

-Euh... et bien..

La rousse voyait bien la gêne de son amie.

-Depuis un moment déjà, finit par dire Clara.

Rose soupira.

-Je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais amoureuse.

-Bah... si... enfin.. je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué.

Alors là... Rose n'en revenait pas! Comme si elle devait lire dans les pensées de son amie!

-Non.. je ne savais pas.. enfin... de qui?

-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué Rose", répondit Clara est tournant la tête vers une fenêtre pour regarder le parc de Poudlard.

Rose n'obtiendra rien de plus et elle le savait parfaitement. De qui pouvait bien parler son amie? Honnêtement, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Aucun nom ne lui venait à l'esprit immédiatement! Au dernières nouvelles, Clara n'était pas spécialement proche d'un garçon en particulier... Tant pis, la réponse tomberait bien un jour.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendaient dans la grande salle à manger du château pour le dîner quand elles virent Albus main dans la main avec Alice au loin, dans le couloir.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il resterait ensemble si longtemps..., grimaça Rose.

-Moi non plus", renchérit Clara tout aussi ravie que la rousse à ses côtés.

Rose ne remarqua pas la mine déconfite de son amie. Elle n'était pas très observatrice pour ce genre de choses.

Ce soir-là, Albus ne mangea pas avec sa cousine, son cousin, sa soeur et ses amis. Il était avec Alice et ses nouvelles amies.

"Albus avec des serpents... J'aurais tout vu, se lamenta Lorcan.

-Il ne serait pas là-bas si Alice n'y était pas, expliqua gentiment Clara au garçon assis en face d'elle qui soupirait.

-Il n'est pas à l'aise", commenta ensuite Rose.

C'était bien vrai, Albus n'avait pas l'air dans son élément. Il mangeait sans un mot à côté d'Alice. Il regardait son assiette ou écoutait les conversations autour de lui sans y prendre part. Rose le plaignait dans un sens. Il n'était pas dans son élément et cela se voyait. Cependant, il devait vraiment avoir des sentiments pour Alice pour rester avec des personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément. C'était touchant dans un sens, pensa Rose.

Alors que Clara lui parlait de l'exposé, Rose s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir dans lequel elles marchaient.

"Rose? "

Clara regarda dans la direction que fixait son amie. Scorpius Malefoy se dirigeait vers elles. Comment pouvait-elle en être certaine? Tout simplement car il n'y avait personne d'autre.

"Finnigan, salua-t-il poliment Clara en hochant la tête. Weasley.

Il recommença le même geste pour Rose avant de continuer:

-J'aurais encore besoin de tes notes de botanique. Tu peux me les passer?"

Merlin! Il n'écrivait jamais en cours ou quoi?! Bon, il lui demandait une fois de plus gentiment et lui rendait toujours ses notes au bout d'une semaine maximum mais quand même! Rose était bien trop gentille de lui passer à chaque fois même si, en échange de simplement cela, elle n'avait plus d'ennuis. Quand elle avait promis au blond de lui obéir en échange de sa "protection", elle avait cru qu'elle vivrait un enfer mais, au final, cela allait. La jeune fille rousse sortit son carnet de notes et le tendit au blond et le rangea dans sa robe de sorcier avant de s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

"Et toi, tu lui donnes comme ça?! s'étonna Clara.

Rose hocha la tête.

-Tu me désespères, Rosie.

-Je sais."

Mais que pouvait-elle faire? De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas à nouveau être tourmentée par des Serpentards alors, passer son carnet de temps en temps n'était vraiment pas cher payé pour avoir la paix. Clara soupira. Elle comprenait que Rose se sente en sécurité à présent et qu'elle ne voulait pas à nouveau avoir des ennuis.

Ce soir-là, Alice rentra tard, un sourire éclatant scotché aux lèvres.

"Bonsoir", la salua Clara.

Rose ne dit rien. Elles ne se parlaient plus avec Alice. Cette dernière ignora d'ailleurs Clara. Elle prit son pyjama et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

"De mieux en mieux...

-On a du mal à croire qu'on était amies avant", soupira Clara.

Elle avait parfaitement raison. Lorsque Alice sortit de la salle de bain, elle n'adressa pas un regard à ses camarades et s'étala sur son lit tournant le dos à Clara et Rose. Peu avant de s'endormir, elle se tourna vers Rose.

"Les temps changent Rose."

Sans attendre la réponse de la rousse à cette drôle de phrase, Alice lui tourna à nouveau le dos. Les deux autres filles se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Que voulait dire Alice ? Rose n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais elle savait que c'était une sorte de mise en garde. Contre quoi? Elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle le découvrirait un jour. Et pas nécessairement dans longtemps.

Les hiboux distribuant le courrier passaient comme chaque matin. Ce jour-là, Rose Weasley reçut deux lettres. Elle en prit une et l'ouvrit. La rousse reconnue aussitôt l'écriture soignée de Scorpius. Que voulait-il? Elle ne voulait pas lire ce mot à table par crainte qu'un de ses voisins assises à côté d'elle ne regarde la petite lettre. Après avoir plié le papier, elle le rangea dans sa poche. Elle le lirait plus tard. Rose prit donc la seconde lettre. Cette fois, elle ne connaissait pas cette écriture. Le hiboux qui lui avait porté la lettre venait de l'école alors cela venait forcément d'un autre élève.

_Rose,_

_Je t'observe depuis longtemps. Tu me plais beaucoup et j'aimerais te le dire. _

_Rendez-vous demain soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie à minuit._

Ce n'était pas signé. Rose resta perplexe un moment. Elle donna un coup de coude à Clara qui était assise près d'elle.

"Oui? demanda cette dernière.

-Regardes.

Rose montra le mot à son amie. Clara le lut et haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais qui a bien pu t'écrire cela?

-Non."

Lorcan passa son regard de l'une à l'autre.

"Il se passe quoi là?

-Rien!",dirent en cœur Rose et Clara.

Le garçon souffla pour montrer son agacement. Manger avec des filles était vraiment énervant selon lui! C'était bien mieux quand Albus était là! Mais une fois de plus, il était avec Alice.

Entre deux cours, Clara demanda à son amie si elle comptait se rendre dans la tour d'astronomie.

"Je ne sais pas... Peut-être. Même si c'est après le couvre-feu, je suis curieuse. "

Clara hocha la tête.

Dans une autre partie du château, Armand discutait avec sa sœur.

"Je te promets! Tu vas avoir un scoop, assurait Miria.

-J'espère que tu ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, répondit de façon plus réservé Armand.

-Oh! Ce n'est pas comme si je te mentais souvent, si?

-Tu te fiches tout le temps de moi, soupira Armand.

-Mais non!

-Bien sûr que si!

-Mais je te dis que pour une fois..

-Pour une fois! Tu avoues que tu n'es pas sincère le reste du temps!

-C'est vrai.. Mais Armand, écoutes, cette fois, je te promet que je te dis la vérité.

-J'espère bien ! "

Paul qui se baladait un peu s'approcha en voyant le frère et la sœur.

"De quoi parlez-vous ? les interrogea-t-il en se mettant devant eux.

-Rien qui ne te concerne Paulo, lui répondit Armand en souriant.

-Tu prépares encore un sale coup, toi.

-Tu devrais arrêter de voir le mal partout, répondit amusé Armand.

-Mais bon, si cela ne me concerne pas alors je m'en fou."

En baillant d'ennui, Paul s'éloigna. Miria le regardait avec des yeux de merlans frits. Son frère, exaspéré, lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes. Il n'aimait pas que sa sœur soit limite en train de baver devant Paul ou même Scorpius. Il était jaloux de ces deux-là! Bien entendu, lui, il s'en fichait de l'avis de sa sœur mais celui des autres filles... il ne s'en fichait pas. Et comme toutes les filles pensaient que ces idiots de Paul et Scorpius étaient beaux, il était jaloux. Enfin bref, sa Miria lui avait promis un scoop pour le journal.

_Je voudrais que tu m'amènes tout ce qui se trouve sur la liste ci-contre,_

_Scorpius. _

Rose regarda le second papier qui constituait la fameuse liste. La rousse fut étonnée de ce qu'il lui demandait. Il l'envoyait faire les courses? C'était des ingrédients moldus qu'il lui demandait en majorité et quelques plantes rares qui servaient pour des potions en tout genre. Il pouvait très bien se procurait tout cela lui-même! Elle soupira. Il ne voulait peut-être pas perdre son temps et lui ordonné d'aller chercher tout cela à sa place.

"Il aurait pu te demander pire, lui dit simplement Clara.

-Tu as raison... au fait, j'ai décider de me rendre dans la tour d'astronomie demain soir.

Clara écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais Rose! C'est après le couvre-feu et tu ne sais qui t'as demandé de venir là-bas!

-Justement.. Je veux savoir.

-Et si c'était une blague? Tu pourrais te faire punir si un préfet te voit!

-Je le sais. Je serais prudente."

Par prudence, la jeune fille voulait dire qu'elle allait emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de son cousin, Albus. De cette manière, elle ne se ferait pas prendre à marcher dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Peu importe les argument de son amie, Clara continuait de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée et avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Se faufilant dans les couloirs déserts et sombres, Rose avançait de façon la plus silencieuse possible. La rousse était presque arrivée en haut de la tour. Il lui restait seulement un escalier à monter. Quand elle arriva enfin au sommet, elle était seule. Rose enleva sa cape. Il était presque minuit. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, Rose s'approcha de la fenêtre. Autant profiter de la vue en attendant. La Lune brillait dans le ciel où aucun nuage n'était présent. La vue était magnifique d'ici.

Accoudée à la fenêtre, Rose ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui se rapprochait d'elle. Tout à coup, la jeune fille se sentit pousser puis basculer dans le vide. Passant par la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie, elle hurla dans sa chute.


	9. Chapter 9

Quand Rose se présenta au petit-déjeuner, Clara lui sauta dessus et la prit dans ses bras.

"Rose! J'ai eu si peur en ne te voyant pas revenir hier soir! Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit! Que s'est-il passé? Tu vas bien?

La rousse grimaça. Elle avait encore mal à la tête.

-Pas ici... Je te raconterai tout plus tard..."

Elle ne s'était pas écrasée mais le choc de l'atterrissage lui avait fait mal au cou.

Un peu plus loin, Armand faisait une tête d'enterrement. Paul et Scorpius qui étaient près de lui l'interrogèrent.

"Ma sœur m'avait promis un scoop.

-Et alors? lui demanda Scorpius qui ne voyait pas ce qui rendait cet idiot de Nott de mauvaise humeur.

-Et elle m'a encore raconté des bobards!"

Le blond et Paul se regardèrent. Ils ne dirent pas tout haut qu'en fait, Miria lui racontait toujours n'importe quoi. Les deux amis soupirèrent.

Une fois que Clara se retrouva seule avec Rose, elle voulut savoir tout ce qui s'était passé dans la tour d'astronomie.

"Clara... tu ne dois rien dire à personne.. Tu me le promets? s'inquiéta la rousse.

-Bien sûr que je te le promets idiote! Je me suis tellement inquiétée.

-Quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait personne alors je me suis rapprochée de la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles en attendant. Seulement, juste après... J'ai senti qu'on me poussait. Et j'ai basculé par la fenêtre.

Clara laissa échapper un petit couinement horrifié.

-Laisse-moi finir! Comme je te le disais.. Je suis tombée. J'ai bien cru que c'était ma fin... Mais j'ai atterrit dans une sorte d'océan de coussins comme si quelqu'un avait prévu ma chute..."

Rose regardait le sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Clara la fixait. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur le sol! Seulement, deux questions se posaient à présent. Qui avait poussé Rose? Et qui l'avait sauvée? Tout de même... elle en avait eu de la chance, pensa Clara. Elle proposa d'ailleurs à Rose de mener l'enquête. La rousse approuva.

"Albus est au courant de ce qui t'est arrivé? se renseigna Clara.

-Non et je ne compte pas lui dire. Il paniquerait... et puis, il a autre chose en tête."

En prononçant ces mots, Rose grimaça. Elle supportait de moins en moins de voir son cousin avec Alice et elle n'était pas la seule. Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant du loup... Voilà justement qu'il arrivait.

"Salut, les salua-t-il en souriant.

-Tu es seul? demanda sa cousine.

La question le surprit un peu.

-Bah... oui, je ne devrais pas?

-Si, si, lui sourit Rose. Clara? Tu ne parles plus?

-Ah euh... bonjour, Al..."

La jeune fille avait les joues un peu colorées en rose. Rose fronça les sourcils et, soudain, elle comprit. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué jusque là?! C'était pourtant évident! Pire, cela crevait les yeux. Rose avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur tant elle se sentait idiote. N'empêche, Clara aurait pu lui dire... La rousse regarda son cousin puis son amie. Aucun d'eux ne parlait.

"Bon Al, on va pas te retenir plus longtemps, hein? Clara, tu viens? On y va."

En souriant, Rose prit le bras de sa copine et l'entraîna dans sa marche. Albus les regarda s'éloigner. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la distance qui s'était installée entre lui et sa cousine. Il savait parfaitement que c'était à cause de sa relation avec Alice mais... il était amoureux d'elle. Mais depuis peu, il la trouvait étrange. Ce n'était plus vraiment l'Alice dont il était amoureux. Elle avait changé. Albus n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais il le sentait. Elle était moins douce et gentille. Et puis, il avait quand même assez de mal à apprécier les amies de sa copine.

Dans le parc du château de Poudlard, Armand et Miria Nott se criaient dessus. La raison? Le mensonge de Miria.

"Tu m'avais promis un scoop et je n'ai rien eu !

-C'est parce que tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'espérais!

-Mais il devait se passer quoi?!

Miria ordonna à son frère de se calmer et de baisser d'un ton.

-J'ai écrit un mot à Rose Weasley en me faisant passer pour un garçon qui aurait voulu lui faire une déclaration. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous dans la tour d'astronomie. Le moment venu, je l'ai poussée du haut de la tour sans qu'elle ne me voie. Elle devait s'écraser en bas. Tu en aurais eu un scoop de cette manière! Et comme je ne la supporte pas, lui avoir fait cela m'aurait soulagée.

-Mais alors... Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné si tu l'as bien poussée?

-Elle ne s'est pas écrasée! Je ne sais pas qui.. mais quelqu'un était au courant de ce que j'avais prévu. Rose a atterri sur des coussins géants qui ont amorti sa chute. Elle n'a presque rien."

Armand voyait bien que cet échec mettait sa sœur en colère. Lorsqu'il lui demanda à qui elle avait parlé de son plan, Miria lui répondit que seule Alice était au courant. Mais elle n'avait pas pu contrecarrer son dessein car elle était d'accord avec elle. C'était même Alice qui l'avait poussée à le réaliser. La seule autre possibilité était que quelqu'un d'autre les ait entendues... A cette pensée, Miria serra les dents. Si elle se faisait dénoncer, elle risquait gros. Cependant, Rose n'avait rien et personne n'était au courant de l'accident sauf quelques personnes qui sauraient tenir leur langue tant que toute la vérité ne serait pas établie, ainsi que le mystérieux sauveur. Celui-là, Miria ne le connaissait pas mais elle était certaine d'une chose, elle le détestait.

Rose, depuis l'accident de la tour d'astronomie, faisait très attention à tout ce qui se produisait autour d'elle. Elle analysait tout. Rose voyait le mal partout et ne se détendait que quand elle était dans sa chambre en train de discuter avec Clara ou dormait. Les deux filles avaient déjà fait une liste de suspects capables d'en vouloir à Rose. Alice n'en faisait pas partie car lors de l'accident, elle se trouvait dans la chambre en compagnie de Clara. La plupart des élèves qu'elles soupçonnaient étaient de Serpentard.

"Trouver le coupable ne va pas être simple, avait soupiré Clara.

-Mais ce n'est pas impossible.

-Et pour la personne qui t'a sauvée?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée..."

Les deux amies soupirèrent.

Le lendemain, n'ayant pas cours, Rose s'occupa de la "liste de courses" de M. Malefoy. Elle avait failli oublier qu'il lui avait demandé tout un tas d'ingrédients farfelus. Elle avait déjà assez de soucis en ce moment alors, se mettre Scorpius à dos n'était pas dans son programme. Elle emballa le tout le soir même dans un colis qu'elle envoya avec un hibou de l'école. Le blond recevrait son paquet le lendemain matin. Rose ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il comptait bien faire de cela... Bon, après tout, elle avait d'autres choses à penser.

Deux ou trois jours plus tard, Rose retrouva son cousin en pleurs en train de se faire consoler par sa petite sœur et son petit frère à elle. Dès qu'elle vit la rousse, Lily vint la voir.

"Oh Rose! Si tu savais comme Al est triste..., le plaignit la jeune fille.

-Que s'est-t-il passé?

-Il n'est plus avec Alice... Elle l'a quitté tout à l'heure."

Rose ouvrit la bouche. Quelle était la meilleure façon de penser? Être triste pour Albus ou heureuse pour lui dans le sens où il n'était plus avec une fille comme Alice... Elle hésitait. Même si voir son cousin triste faisait de la peine à Rose, elle était soulagée. Elle vint tout de même le voir pour lui faire un câlin. S'il y en a bien une que la nouvelle allait ravir, c'était Clara. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas à se réjouir du malheur des autres. La connaissant, Rose était prête à parier que Clara préférerait voir Albus sourire avec une autre que malheureux mais libre.

Quand les hiboux livrèrent le courrier au petit déjeuner, la rousse ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de la table où était assis Scorpius. Il avait reçu le colis. Le blond leva la tête et la regarda. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant car Rose détourna bien vite ses yeux de ceux du blond. C'était déstabilisant de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux.

"Rosie, tu as chaud? lui demanda Albus, assis près d'elle.

-Euh.. oui, un peu."

En fait, non, elle avait même plutôt froid. Rose regarda Clara. Celle-ci était en train de manger en souriant malicieusement.

"Tu viendras m'encourager pour le prochain match de Quidditch? demanda Albus à sa cousine.

-C'est quand?

-Dans une semaine, répondit aussitôt Clara. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'est bien cela?"

Albus confirma d'un hochement de tête. Rose lui sourit en lui disant qu'elle viendrait l'encourager car c'était tout à fait normal. Même si Albus souriait, la rousse voyait bien dans son regard qu'il était encore triste. Elle comprenait que cela le chagrine.

Les jours passèrent sans qu'aucun accident ne surgisse. Rose et Clara continuaient de mener leur petite enquête sans arriver à raccourcir la liste des suspects. Le sauveur ou la sauveuse de Rose ne se manifesta pas non plus. Albus repassait plus de temps en compagnie de sa famille et semblait aller mieux de jour en jour. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi attaché à Alice qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle, en revanche, elle semblait totalement indifférente à tout cela.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards et plus précisément dans sa chambre, Scorpius mélangeait les divers ingrédients qu'il avait demandés à Rose dans un chaudron, sous le regard curieux de Paul.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de cette potion?

-Tu verras.

-Allons... Scorp, tu peux me le dire. Je ne le répéterai pas!

-Oui, je sais, mais je préfère ne rien dire.

-Tu me dois bien cela pourtant! Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas pu avoir tous tes ingrédients.

-C'est Weasley qui est allée les chercher, pas toi.

-Oui, mais sans moi, Weasley aurait terminé en crêpe.

Le blond soupira. Paul avait parfaitement raison. Lorsqu'il avait surpris l'étrange conversation entre Armand et sa soeur, Paul avait voulu en savoir plus car il sentait le mauvais coup arriver. Il avait donc espionné Miria et découvert ce qu'elle préparait. Il en avait parlé à Scorpius. C'étaient les deux garçons qui avaient fait apparaître les coussins quelques heures avant le couvre-feu en bas de la tour d'astronomie en prévision de la chute de Rose.

-Je le sais, ça aussi, grogna Scorpius.

-Et donc, pour me remercier, tu vas me dire ce que tu prépares.

Pour la seconde fois, Scorpius soupira.

-C'est pour le match.

-Tu comptes tricher?!

-Pas exactement... La potion n'est pas pour moi.

Paul fronça les sourcils.

-Je la réserve à ce cher Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un autre chapitre qui se terminer :) J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!<strong>

**Guest: Merci de toutes tes reviews! ça ma fait plaisir :) Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre t'aura plu et rassasier. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

S'il y en avait un qui avait hâte de voir ce que complotait Scorpius, c'était bien Paul. Il considérait son ami comme un génie de la ruse, des coups bas et farces de mauvais goût. Il était bien vrai que Scorpius avait un talent dans ce domaine. Si le blond réservait cette potion à Albus Potter, ce n'était pas pour lui faciliter la vie. Cependant, une question tracassait l'adolescent de troisième année.

"Comment comptes-tu faire boire ta potion à Potter?

-Je vais la mettre dans sa gourde. Il la boira juste avant, ou pendant le match."

Paul ne demanda pas à son ami comment il allait faire pour prendre la gourde de Potter. Scorpius arrivait toujours à ses fins ; pas forcément avec des méthodes très loyales mais elles étaient toujours rusées et stratégiques. Après tout, Scorpius était un Serpentard. Paul aussi, même s'il n'avait pas un esprit aussi tordu que son ami. Enfin, Scorpius n'était un psychopathe non plus!

Alors qu'ils faisaient tranquillement en silence une partie d'échecs, Paul et Scorpius furent dérangés par la voix aiguë de Miria.

"Scooorrrpiiiuusss!"

Le garçon en question se crispa et grimaça. Il était dos à la jeune Nott. Paul, lui, la voyait très bien arriver avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"On va passer les fêtes de Noël ensemble! Mes parents ont invité les tiens, c'est génial, hein?

En cet instant, Miria ressemblait à un petit ange avec son sourire qui illuminait son visage de poupée et ses yeux énamourés fixant le jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier fut surpris de la nouvelle. Alors comme ça, il devait passer toute une soirée dans le foyer Nott à subir les regards doux de cette idiote de Miria, et la jalousie de son frère -qui était un sacré moulin à paroles. Un cauchemar, en quelque sorte.

-Oui, c'est... formidable, finit par répondre Scorpius.

Paul se délectait de la scène. Il connaissait l'avis du blond sur les enfants Nott et l'imaginait facilement en étriper un le soir de Noël. Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

-Au fait, Miria, quand tu prépares un plan diabolique, fais attention, les murs ont des oreilles.

La jeune fille détourna son regard de Scorpius pour fixer Paul. Son sourire avait disparu.

-Alors c'était toi ! Tu as tout fait louper!

Très calmement, Paul lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Je n'étais pas seul.

-Je l'ai aidé", ajouta le blond sur un ton neutre.

Miria ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cela vu la tête qu'elle tira. On lui aurait annoncé que les sorciers allaient perdre leurs pouvoirs qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus surprise. Elle devint verte de colère. Pourquoi Scorpius Malefoy aurait-il aidé cette rouquine?! C'était tout à fait injuste! La jeune fille s'en alla, furieuse, au grand plaisir des deux garçons. Ils étaient ravis de se débarrasser d'elle.

En préparation du match qui avait lieu ce soir, l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait. Battre les Serpentard était l'objectif. Dans les gradins, Rose observait ses cousins. Ce soir, James avait demandé à Albus de jouer à sa place. Les deux frères avaient convenu qu'ils joueraient chacun leur tour un match sur deux. Quand les joueurs firent une pause, Rose alla apporter de l'eau à ses cousins. Ils la remercièrent en souriant. Puis, elle partit -elle avait un cours.

"Elle est vraiment gentille, Rosie.

-C'est sûr que c'est pas Lily qui nous apporterait de l'eau, marmonna James.

-Faut dire que quand on est vache avec elle, elle nous le rend bien", sourit Albus.

Son grand frère hocha la tête. Lily était douce et gentille mais si on la cherchait, on la trouvait. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé pour son jeune âge.

En cours, la jeune Weasley regardait son amie Clara qui prenait des notes. Étrangement, même si son cousin n'était plus avec Alice, elle ne laissait pas vraiment paraître sa joie ; de plus, elle n'essayait pas non plus d'aller vers le jeune Potter. Rose s'était plusieurs fois demandée si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en pensant que son amie avait un coup de coeur pour son cousin. Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de savoir ce que pensait exactement Clara d'Albus mais à chaque fois, c'était la même chose, elle rougissait et parlait un minimum. Plus Rose cherchait à savoir, plus Clara se faisait silencieuse. La rousse ne la connaissait pas aussi réservée!

Le dîner qui précéda le match fut assez tendu. Les rouges et or défiaient les verts et argent du regard. Ces derniers prenaient un malin plaisir à les provoquer. Rose mangeait avec Clara, Albus, Lily, Hugo, James, Fred, un autre de leurs cousins, quelques filles de Gryffondor dont la petite amie du moment de James, et Lorcan. L'ambiance était plus décontractée entre eux et ils blaguaient. James faisait le malin avec Fred et Albus, ce qui amusa pas mal les filles. Rose riait de bon coeur, contrairement à Clara qui se faisait étrangement discrète. Ils se vantaient en clamant que ce soir, ce serait une écrasante défaite pour ces idiots de serpents. Hugo hochait vivement la tête et Lily avait illuminé son visage d'un grand sourire en frappant dans ses mains devant le discours de ses frères et de son cousin.

Avec l'ambiance du match qui se préparait après le repas, personne ne fit attention au fait que Scorpius Malefoy avait quitté la Grande Salle. Il avait sorti qu'il voulait se concentrer au calme comme excuse pour s'éclipser. Le blond marcha dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard pour ensuite en sortir et aller jusqu'aux vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. Il entra dans ceux des Gryffondor et chercha le casier du plus jeune Potter. Scorpius sortit sa baguette et lança un petit sort pour ouvrir le cadenas. Le Serpentard attrapa la gourde du brun et versa de sa potion dedans, la reposa à sa place et referma le casier avant de quitter en vitesse le vestiaire des rouges et or pour refaire le chemin inverse et retourner finir son repas. L'ambiance générale n'avait absolument pas changé.

Dans les gradins de Serdaigle, Clara et Rose étaient côte à côte.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Clara?

-Rien...

-Je t'ai grillée pour Al... Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

-Je le sais mais... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire."

Rose regarda son amie. Clara avait d'ordinaire beaucoup de répartie. Qu'elle se montre aussi timide surprenait totalement la rousse. Intérieurement, elle se promit de l'aider.  
>Elle arrêta ses pensées quand elle vit l'équipe de ses cousins entrer sur le terrain. Comme pas mal d'élèves qui supportaient cette équipe, elle cria en tapant dans ses mains. Clara faisait de même. Les acclamations des deux filles s'arrêtèrent quand l'équipe de Serpentard prit le relais. Il devait y avoir environ autant de supporters pour chacune des deux équipes.<p>

Ce match aurait été sans doute spectaculaire si un accident ne s'était pas produit. Tout avait basculé une quinzaine de minutes après le début du match. Les réactions avaient été immédiates. Sur son balai, Albus cherchait assez tranquillement le Vif d'or. Ses coéquipiers se démenaient déjà pour prendre de l'avance dans le jeu. Tout allait parfaitement bien pour le moment. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir pensé cela car juste ensuite, le brun avait ressenti une vive douleur dans le ventre. Il ne s'était pourtant rien pris. Le garçon s'était tordu en deux sur son balai, vacillant, puis perdant son contrôle. Rose avait crié son nom en le voyant descendre en piqué dangereusement vers le sol. Les professeurs et l'arbitre n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils n'avaient pas pensés que le garçon puisse tomber de son balais. Et puis, la scène s'était déroulée si vite. Rose l'avait vu s'écraser en soulevant un grand nuage de poussière. La rousse hurla et se précipita vers la sortie des gradins pour rejoindre le terrain. Clara était paralysée et n'en revenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Le temps semblait figé dans un grand silence.

Lorsque Rose arriva auprès de son cousin, James était déjà sur place avec des professeurs et l'infirmière. La rousse ne voyait pas Albus et s'inquiétait. En la voyant, James vint la prendre dans ses bras. Les joueurs étaient tous au sol et un cercle s'était formé autour du jeune Potter. Devant agir en urgence, l'infirmière fit évacuer Albus du terrain sous plusieurs centaines de regards encore surpris par la violence de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il fut décidé que le match allait reprendre. James qui tenait Rose par les épaules, sortit avec elle du terrain. Ils passèrent près de certains joueurs de Serpentard dont Scorpius. Malgré le choc, Rose remarqua le sourire en coin du blond. Comment pouvait-il sourire dans un moment pareil?! Comment osait-il sourire alors que son cousin était gravement blessé?! Elle n'en tira qu'une seule conclusion: il avait un lien avec la chute d'Albus.

Rose n'assista pas à la fin du match. Dès que James l'eut laissée, elle avait filé à l'infirmerie. Bien entendu, on ne la laissa pas entrer car Albus se faisait soigner. Quelque part, la rousse en fut rassurée, Albus était peut-être gravement blessé mais au moins, il était vivant car Rose ne doutait pas qu'une telle chute aurait pu se révéler mortelle. Elle avait patienté jusqu'à avoir l'autorisation d'approcher son cousin. Elle eut envie de pleurer en le voyant. Il était, pour le moment, inconscient. Elle lui prit la main en sanglotant un peu. Elle avait eu si peur en le voyant tomber!

Un peu plus tard, Rose fut rejointe par Lily, James, Hugo, tous leurs cousins encore présents à Poudlard, Lorcan, Clara et des amis d'Albus. Tous voulaient prendre des nouvelles du brun. L'infirmière leur dit qu'il s'en sortirait et que, pour l'instant, il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. C'était sur ces paroles qu'elle congédia, voire vira, tout ce petit monde de son infirmerie.

Rose n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'inquiétait trop pour son cousin. Un coup d'œil à Clara lui apprit que son amie était dans le même état qu'elle. Il était certain que la plupart des membres de sa famille ne dormait pas, tous trop angoissés pour Albus. Rose regarda le plafond. Malgré les soins de l'infirmière, Albus serait emporté à St Mangouste pour avoir de meilleurs soins. Le brun avait été victime d'un empoisonnement.

Le lendemain, la crainte de Rose venait de se réaliser. Afin de pouvoir le guérir plus vite et de lui apporter des soins plus rigoureux, Albus avait été transporté à St Mangouste. James, qui s'était levé suffisamment tôt, avait été le seul à avoir eu le temps de dire au revoir à son frère. Ce dernier n'était plus inconscient mais très faible. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à parler et garder les yeux ouverts pour le moment. Lily avait été si déçue de ne pas pouvoir le voir ce matin qu'elle en avait pleuré dans les bras d'Hugo. Rose aussi était déçue mais elle savait qu'elle le reverrait bientôt et en pleine forme.

La rousse marchait dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard. Son professeur avait eu un empêchement qui avait eu pour conséquence d'annuler son cours. Clara avait bien compris que son amie voulait rester seule, alors elle l'avait laissée. La jeune Serdaigle aperçut la silhouette d'un Serpentard blond aux yeux d'acier. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle était certaine que Scorpius Malefoy avait quelque chose à voir avec l'empoisonnement de son cousin. Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé dans sa direction.

"Malefoy, je voudrais te parler.

Le blond fut surpris qu'elle ose lui adresser la parole en plein couloir alors qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, il était accompagné de Paul. Mais il était toujours avec Paul! Il était si rare de voir l"un sans l'autre.

-J'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, Weasley.

-Je m'en fiche, tu vas en prendre", lui répondit du tac au tac la rousse.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les filles lui parlent sur ce ton et encore moins que Weasley se rebelle de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela passer. Hors de question. Le blond devait remettre les pendules à l'heure avec cette rouquine qui empiétait sur son espace vital en lui parlant sur un ton qui lui déplaisait. Paul les regardait. Rose devait sûrement être de très mauvaise humeur pour venir parler au blond de cette manière. Il se demanda si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'avait fait Scorpius avec sa potion... C'était possible.

"Bon, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire alors je m'en vais faire un petit tour, à plus Scorp."

Paul salua ensuite Rose brièvement et s'éclipsa. Il ne voulait pas assister au carnage qui allait suivre. Le blond souffla.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley?

Il regarda autour d'eux, soucieux qu'on ne le surprenne avec la rouquine.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça à Albus!

Scorpius cessa sa petite inspection pour reporter son attention sur Rose. Comment avait-elle deviné?!

-Peut-être.

-Tu souriais! Il aurait pu mourir!

-Je voulais simplement faire gagner mon équipe. Et puis, Potter méritait bien ce petit coup bas!

Rose n'en revenait pas. Parler de cet accident avec tant de détachement... C'était hallucinant! Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Scorpius regrettait son geste, ayant vu le résultat. Il n'avait pas souhaité qu'Albus chute. En fait, il pensait que les effets du poison se seraient plus rapidement répandus dans son corps et qu'il aurait été cloué au sol juste avant le match ; il n'aurait donc pas eu toutes ces blessures en plus.

-Gagner?! Tu lui fais cela pour gagner?! Mon cousin ne méritait rien du tout!

-Tu ne sais pas! Avec toi, il est tout gentil, normal, c'est ton cousin! Mais tu ne sais pas comment il est avec moi!

-Mais tu l'as empoisonné!

-Rectification Weasley. Pas uniquement moi: nous. J'ai fait la potion mais celle qui m'a apporté les ingrédients, c'est toi. Weasley, tu as empoisonné ton cousin."

Rose ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Il avait raison là-dessus... Elle serra les poings. Si Albus était dans cet état, c'est en partie par sa faute.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je vous préviens d'avance, ce chapitre est beaucoup pluuuuuus looonnnnnggg que tous les précédents :) Mais peu importe si vous aimez lire et si vous n'êtes que des lecteurs du dimanche, c'est pas grave non plus, prenez votre temps et j'espère que vous aimerez! :D**

* * *

><p>Albus était revenu à Poudlard au début du mois de Janvier, après les vacances de Noël qu'il avait pu passer avec sa famille, et non à l'hôpital comme il aurait dû le faire. Il avait guéri plus vite que prévu, au grand bonheur sa famille et de ses amis. Tout le monde avait été aux petits soins pour lui. Cela ne lui avait pas déplu, bien au contraire. Même s'il avait souffert, il en avait aussi pas mal profité. Mais maintenant qu'il allait bien mieux et qu'il pouvait retourner à l'école des sorciers, Albus savait qu'il n'aurait plus le droit à son traitement de faveur.<p>

Depuis la petite conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Scorpius Malefoy, Rose faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter ce dernier. C'était un exercice qu'elle réussissait plutôt bien. Les seuls moments où elle était obligée de l'avoir dans son champ de vision, c'était lors des cours communs entre Serdaigle et Serpentard ainsi que les repas dans la Grande Salle. Les paroles du blond avaient profondément marqué la jeune fille. Oui, elle était en partie responsable de l'empoisonnement de son cousin. Elle le regrettait. Mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir ce que Scorpius ferait ?! Elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser, car, si elle le faisait, elle devrait tout expliquer et elle savait très bien qu'elle en serait incapable. Et puis, Albus et les autres membres de sa famille ne lui pardonneraient peut-être pas. Elle ne voulait pas perdre leur confiance. Elle ne voulait pas être mise de côté et être considérée comme une traîtresse ; c'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle se considérait à présent. Après les parents de James, Albus et Lily, c'était elle qui avait pris le plus soin de son cousin. Elle culpabilisait tellement.

La seule à qui elle s'était confiée était Clara. La jeune fille avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que non seulement, ce n'était pas sa faute même si, ok, elle était allée chercher les ingrédients, mais c'était pour se protéger ! Elle ne savait pas ce que Malefoy aurait fait si elle n'y était pas allée et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait. De plus, elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser parce qu'Albus allait bien et que Rose tenait à lui puisqu'elle s'était inquiétée. Cependant, malgré tout, Rose s'en voulait toujours autant.

De son côté, Scorpius avait compris qu'il était allé trop loin. Se venger de Potter, oui. Le faire souffrir, oui. Être ravi de ne plus l'avoir croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard un certain temps, oui. Faire souffrir un membre de sa famille ? Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé si c'était Hugo, le gnome miniature qui le regardait mal alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, ou James, l'aîné qui se prenait pour quelqu'un de supérieur. Le fait qu'il d'avoir fait souffrir psychologiquement cette pauvre Weasley embêtait le blond. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'appréciait mais elle ne lui avait jamais mal parlé -sauf la dernière fois, mais les circonstances étaient particulières. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé de travers comme beaucoup de membres de sa famille ou d'élèves de Gryffondor l'avaient fait. Le mieux aurait été qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'il avait fait de la potion. Quelque part, il s'en voulait un peu. Juste un peu, hein !

Le reste de l'année scolaire s'écoula lentement. Scorpius ne demandait plus aucun service à la rousse même s'il continuait de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit par tourmentée par des Serpentard. Il lui devait bien cela, à elle, après avoir envoyé son cousin à St Mangouste. Les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas reparlé et c'était peut-être préférable. Albus était redevenu lui-même au grand plaisir de son ami, Lorcan. Clara avait continué de ressentir un petit faible pour le jeune Potter sans pour autant lui avouer ou essayer de se rapprocher de lui -au grand désespoir de Rose à qui Clara avait formellement interdit d'intervenir. Alice ne faisait plus attention à ses deux anciennes amies. Elles étaient comme des étrangères à présent et cela convenait à tout le monde. Rose et Lorcan étaient également sortis ensemble pendant un bref moment dans l'année. Ils auraient pu être mignons tous les deux mais ils étaient trop différents et n'avaient pas vraiment de points en commun. De plus, ils étaient encore jeunes et les histoires de cœur n'étaient pas encore dans leurs objectifs premiers. S'ajoutait à cela la mauvaise humeur constante d'Albus qui ronchonnait en voyant son ami avec sa cousine. Tous ces petits éléments avaient fait que le petit couple n'avait duré qu'une semaine et demie.

Et maintenant, c'étaient les vacances d'été ! Depuis le temps que les élèves de Poudlard les attendaient! Cette année, Rose partait avec ses parents et Hugo un mois entier dans un village moldu en pleine campagne. Le top, c'est qu'ils allaient dans un château. C'était Hermione qui avait décidé du lieu de vacances. Comme ils allaient dans un grand château, celle-ci les avait prévenus qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls. En effet, la famille Weasley allait partager son lieu de vacances avec une autre famille de sorciers. Hermione avait refusé de dire à son mari et ses enfants le nom des personnes avec qui ils allaient passer leurs vacances. Le seul indice qu'ils avaient, c'était que la mère de famille était une amie de Hermione. Le champ des possibilités était vraiment très large puisqu'elle s'entendait avec énormément de monde. Dans la voiture, elle avait fait promettre à son mari de rester calme pendant toutes les vacances et ne pas s'énerver -ce qui n'avait rassuré personne. Toutefois, Ron avait promis et sa femme avait souri.

La route avait été plutôt longue. Il fallait dire qu'avec un portoloin ou la voiture volante, elle aurait été bien plus rapide mais Hermione avait décidé qu'ils feraient le trajet avec un moyen moldu. Ron avait bien entendu protesté mais face à sa femme, il avait rapidement cédé. Hugo n'avait pas été ravi de passer plusieurs heures dans une voiture mais il avait dormi tout le long du voyage. Rose, elle, s'était occupée en lisant ou écrivant. Elle avait secoué son frère -qui s'était mis à ronfler- quand ils arrivèrent. Ce dernier avait grogné.

"On est arrivé Hugo ! Regarde !"

La rousse avait les yeux qui pétillaient en regardant le petit château. Il devait avoir plusieurs siècles sans compter les rénovations -car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y en avait eu. Ce n'était pas du tout un bâtiment lugubre ; au contraire, il était très accueillant. Hermione souriait, fière de son choix. Ron marmonnait qu'il allait se perdre là-dedans et Hugo ne regardait pas vraiment plus, préoccupé par son jeu vidéo.

Si l'extérieur était sublime, l'intérieur l'était encore plus. C'était lumineux, spacieux, grandiose. Rose en resta bouche bée, elle avait rarement vu de plus bel endroit.

"Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? sourit Hermione en regardant chacun des membres de sa petite famille.

-Fantastique, Mione!" s'enthousiasma son mari.

La femme afficha un sourire plein de fierté. Elle et son amie avaient trouvé ce joli lieu de vacances et elles avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Pour certaines raisons, elles ne pouvaient pas se voir souvent et avaient été emballées à l'idée d'emmener leurs petites familles dans ce cadre fabuleux pour un mois. Cependant, Hermione appréhendait la réaction de son époux quand leurs colocataires de vacances pour tout un mois arriveraient.

C'est par la poudre de cheminette que la famille Malefoy arriva sur son lieu de vacances. Scorpius soupira. Il espérait vraiment que cette année, sa mère n'avait pas choisi un endroit isolé de tout. Il voulait s'amuser pendant ces vacances ! Il voulait faire de nouvelles rencontres, des sorciers bien entendu. Oui, partir en vacances dans un village ou une ville où il trouverait des sorciers serait le rêve. Mais il ne pouvait pas en avoir la certitude car sa mère n'avait rien voulu dire sur leur destination. Son père avait grogné en disant qu'il n'aimait pas les surprises.

Les craintes de Drago Malefoy se révélèrent fondées quand celui-ci tomba nez à nez, en arrivant dans la cheminée, avec un jeune adolescent roux. Drago le détailla des pieds à la tête. Il était plus jeune que son fils. Pas de beaucoup d'années mais plus jeune. Le garçon semblait tout aussi surpris que la famille qui lui faisait face. Scorpius grimaça. Il reconnaissait bien l'avorton devant lui. C'était ce crétin de mini-Weasley. Que faisait-il là ?!

"Astoria ! Que fait cette tête de Weasmoche miniature ici?! gronda Drago.

Hugo était vraiment intimidé de se trouvait devant l'imposant Malefoy père ainsi que son fils. Il n'avait pas totalement réalisé ce qui venait de se passer alors il n'avait pas réagi. Il sursauta en entendant le surnom péjoratif de Drago Malefoy. Astoria Malefoy, née Greengrass, ouvrit la bouche pour tout expliquer à son mari et son fils qui s'était paralysé en fixant son père puis le rouquin. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot.

-Weasmoche ?! Sale fouine ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fiches là avec ta famille de sang-pur !" hurla un Ron particulièrement en colère en arrivant à son tour.

Les choses étaient bien parties pour dégénérer sans l'irruption de Hermione qui avait accouru en entendant son mari crier de la sorte. Rose aussi était venue, s'inquiétant du vacarme que faisait son père. Drago Malefoy se reprit. Ce n'était pas un lieu pour se battre en duel avec son ancien ennemi. Il y avait des enfants, il n'avait pas très envie de les choquer et puis, se battre avec Ron Weasley serait une perte de temps vu qu'il savait pertinemment que ce dernier avait un meilleur niveau que l'ancien camarade de banc de Poudlard qu'il connaissait.

"Ron, tu avais promis de ne pas t'énerver, soupira Hermione.

-C'était avant que j'apprenne que la super famille avec qui on allait passer nos vacances, c'était eux !

Tout en parlant, Ron montrait du doigt les trois Malefoy.

-Si ça te rassure, belette, je n'en savais rien non plus", marmonna Drago furieux.

Un coup de coude de sa femme fit taire le blond. Astoria trouvait que leur arrivée n'avait pas été trop catastrophique. En fait, elle avait pensé qu'à la seconde où son mari adoré verrait Ron Weasley, il lui sauterait à la gorge. Elle avait été d'ailleurs soulagée de s'être trompée. Scorpius grimaçait. Ses précieuses vacances idéales venaient de tomber à l'eau. Il se trouvait bien dans un cadre splendide, il y avait des sorciers d'à peu près son âge... Qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus ?! Ah oui... Que ce ne soit pas des Weasley ! Il ne leur en voulait pas personnellement mais son père allait passer son temps à se plaindre et n'aurait qu'une idée en tête: rentrer.

Il était difficile de croire qu'Astoria et Hermione soient amies. Et pourtant, les deux femmes avaient sympathisé. Elles s'étaient croisées un jour, par pur hasard dans une bibliothèque et elles avaient voulu emprunter le même livre dont il ne restait qu'un exemplaire. Elles avaient donc parlé un peu et elles avaient découvert qu'elles avaient pas mal de points communs. Cela, c'était avant que Hermione n'apprenne qu'Astoria était une Malefoy et que la femme de Drago ne sache que Hermione était la femme de Ron. Elles s'étaient revues plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque, essayant de s'éviter. Cependant, les deux femmes se croisaient vraiment très souvent dans ce lieu et elles avaient fini par de nouveau se parler de livres, et très vite, Hermione et Astoria étaient devenues amies. Elles avaient eu l'idée de ces vacances communes pour tenter d'apaiser la haine, encore bien présente, entre leurs maris. Dans sa théorie, l'idée était bonne mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas dans sa pratique. Les deux sorcières savaient que leur entreprise était risquée.

Rose rangeait ses vêtements dans ses placards. Elle avait cru qu'elle allait passer les plus belles vacances de sa vie ou du moins, d'excellentes vacances mais ce doux rêve avait volé en éclats lorsqu'elle avait vu les Malefoy, et surtout Scorpius. Elle le tenait pour responsable de l'empoisonnement de son cousin et lui en voulait encore tellement pour cela. C'était normal après tout. La rousse avait passé les trois quarts de sa troisième année à l'éviter et voilà qu'elle était bloquée dans ce château avec lui pendant un mois ! Un instant, elle se demanda ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de sa mère et dans celle de la mère du blond. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte de chambre et elle grogna en pensant que c'était Hugo.

"Non Hugo ! Je n'ai pas pris tes affaires ! Tu les as sans doute oubliées, pour changer !

Puis, sans se préoccuper plus de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, Rose, dos à celle-ci, continua de déballer ses affaires.

-Tu comptes aussi ranger tes sous-vêtements en ma présence, Weasley ? ricana une voix bien différente de celle se son frère.

Rose se retourna pour se retrouver face à Scorpius qui affichait un sourire en coin. Le visage de la jeune fille vira au rouge.

-Malefoy... qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lui répondit-elle un peu froidement.

Elle aurait voulu être encore plus froide et avoir un ton plus détaché mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le sourire du garçon s'accentua.

-Mais je ne te veux rien à toi. Je veux simplement passer de bonnes vacances.

-On est deux dans ce cas...

-Bien alors s'ignorer mutuellement ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. "

Rose hocha la tête. Elle était tout à fait d'accord pour ignorer le blond. Elle le faisait depuis plusieurs mois et cela lui convenait à merveille. Quand à Scorpius, il était ravi que la jeune Weasley accepte aussi facilement car il n'avait aucune envie de supporter la vue de sa famille tous les jours et encore moins de leur parler. Déjà qu'il avait réussi à concevoir qu'il puisse passer un mois à partager la même demeure que Rose, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, son frère Hugo, qui allait sûrement le regarder de travers dès qu'il serait dans son champ de vision. Si ce gnome se permettait de mal le regarder, Scorpius ne se priverait pas de le faire également. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un Gryffondor de deux ans son cadet ! S'ajoutait à cela les nombreuses plaintes de son père qui allaient le mettre aussi de mauvaise humeur.

Près du château, il y avait un village. Scorpius y était allé pour y faire un petit tour. Finalement, ses vacances avaient tourné en cauchemar en quelques heures. Un village moldu ! Sa mère les avait emmené à côté d'un village moldu ! Loin de toute sorcellerie ! Les seuls sorciers des environs étaient les membres de la famille Weasley... Le blond pesta. Il aurait dû inviter Paul à venir avec lui. Sa mère le lui avait proposé mais, comme par hasard, Paul n'avait pas pu venir. Le destin s'acharnait contre lui, il ne voyait pas comment autant de malchance était possible autrement.

Alors qu'il marchait en maudissant tout ce qui l'entourait, le regard de Scorpius fut soudain attiré vers une tignasse rousse qui marchait non loin de lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas passer un instant sans croiser le chemin d'un Weasley ! Il était venu ici pour se changer les idées alors hors de question que Rose Weasley pollue son air par sa présence. Bon d'accord, il y allait un peu fort en pensant cela, mais il n'était pas de bonne humeur depuis son arrivée.

Scorpius observa Rose Weasley par curiosité. Il se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, car elle semblait un peu perdue. Au bout d'un moment, il décida que c'était le moment de rentrer. Il hésita à laisser la rousse ici, en train de tourner sans cesse en rond mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre le père de la rousse, en rentrant, s'inquiétait pour sa fille. Oui, il ne voulait pas de soucis alors il vint vers elle.

"Tu t'es paumée Weasley?

Rose, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, fut surprise de le voir.

-Euh... bah... non.

-Allons, ça fait dix minutes que tu tournes en rond.

-Je ne suis pas perdue, Malefoy.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, ne la croyant qu'à moitié.

-Je regardais s'il y avais une bibliothèque, ajouta rapidement Rose.

-Hum.

-Et... j'en ai pas trouvé.

Scorpius soupira. Il n'y avait bien qu'une Serdaigle et une première de la classe pour chercher une bibliothèque alors qu'elle était en vacances.

-Tu sais qu'il y en a une dans le château ? lui demanda Scorpius.

-Ah bon? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Non mais Weasley ne regardait rien ou quoi ?!

-Bien sûr!

-Je ne l'ai pas vue... Où se trouve-t-elle?

-A côté de ma chambre."

Tout s'expliquait. Rose n'avait pas visité cette partie du château. Il fallait dire que croiser Scorpius ou ses parents n'étaient pas ce qu'elle espérait le plus.

Les deux jeunes adolescents étaient rentrés en même temps. En voyant sa fille revenir en compagnie du fils de Drago, Ron avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en s'imaginant que sa précieuse Rosie était amie avec le fils de l'infâme fouine ! Il avait d'ailleurs fait subir à sa fille un interrogatoire lors du repas. Hermione avait été exaspérée par le comportement de son mari. Hugo n'avait pas du tout apprécié que sa sœur ait été en compagnie de Scorpius et il l'avait bien fait savoir pendant le repas. Ron en avait profité pour en rajouter une couche en disant que Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas un être digne de confiance ni quelqu'un de fréquentable. A l'entendre, ce n'était pas vraiment Scorpius que Ron décrivait mais le père de celui-ci. Ceci énerva un peu Rose. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on juge une personne sans la connaître un minimum. Même si la rousse devait avouer qu'elle ne considérait pas Scorpius comme une bonne fréquentation, le fait que son père se permette de dire du mal de lui l'énerva. Il le méritait pourtant après avoir empoisonné Albus mais cela, elle était la seule à le savoir.

Hugo explorait le jardin du château. Le garçon constata que celui-ci était immense! Et puis, plus loin, à la frontière de la propriété, se trouvait un bois ou une forêt, Hugo ne savait pas trop. En tout cas, le goût de l'aventure du garçon l'appelait. Il se sentit comme obligé d'entrer dans ce lieu de verdure dont il ne connaissait rien. Il remarqua qu'il serait facile de se perdre alors il fit demi-tour pour rentrer au château. Cependant, Hugo comptait bien revenir explorer ce lieu. C'était pour lui une sorte de manière de mettre son courage à l'épreuve. Ce que le garçon ignorait, ce qu'il avait été observé.

Astoria et Hermione discutaient en prenant le thé. Elles faisaient des efforts pour essayer de faire en sorte que les choses se passent au mieux. A cette heure-ci, Ron devait ronfler en faisant une sieste et Drago lire et relire les nouvelles politiques. Tous deux mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas se croiser, et lorsque c'était le cas, ils se lançaient des regards haineux en continuant leur chemin. Les deux femmes étaient navrées que cela se passe ainsi, même si elles n'avaient pas espéré mieux. Au contraire, elles pensaient qu'il y aurait encore plus de tension.

"Les enfants en revanche ne se parlent pas, soupira Astoria.

-Tu connais les tensions entre mon neveux Albus et ton fils. Cela a une influence aussi.

-Oui mais passer un mois dans ces conditions... J'aurais voulu m'amuser plus.

Hermione mangeait un biscuit tandis que son amie continua.

-On pourrait les aider à faire connaissance ? proposa Astoria pleine d'entrain.

L'ancienne Gryffondor n'était pas certaine que ses enfants apprécient qu'elle s'occupe de leurs affaires.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que..

Astoria la coupa.

-Du rafting! On les met dans un bateau tout un après-midi, ça pourrait forger des liens."

En côtoyant Astoria Malefoy, la femme de Ron avait appris quelque chose : elle était têtue, encore plus qu'elle. Il était inutile de lutter contre cette tornade qu'était Astoria quand elle avait une idée en tête. Plusieurs fois, Hermione s'était demandée comment une femme comme Astoria avait pu épouser une homme comme Drago et tomber amoureuse de lui ; car, oui, Astoria aimait son mari, il n'y avait aucun doute. Quand elle en parlait, on pourrait croire que c'était l'homme parfait, une œuvre d'art, son trésor. C'était touchant de l'entendre parler de Malefoy ainsi, c'est ce que pensait Hermione. Bon, si Astoria voulait faire faire du rafting aux enfants, pourquoi pas...

Équipé de la tête aux pieds, Hugo regardait le cour d'eau dans lequel il y avait du courant. Il allait naviguer là-dessus ! Super ! Il était ravi, contrairement à sa sœur qui commençait déjà à appréhender. Hugo était certain que Rose se faisait des films des pires scénarios qu'il pourrait leur arriver. Scorpius était aussi de la partie. Au début, il avait refusé mais sa mère avait beaucoup insisté au point qu'il finisse par céder. Au moins, il aurait une occasion de faire tomber l'infâme gnome à l'eau.

Les trois sorciers avaient eu les consignes de sécurité avec un spécialiste avant de monter. Si on tombait à l'eau, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux- surtout dans les rapides. Les trois adolescents écoutaient attentivement. Puis, ils montèrent à bord du bateau avec le moniteur. Très vite, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'ils avaient pu le penser. Cependant, cette activité était plutôt amusante.

Tout s'était très rapidement compliqué dans les rapides. Le rythme avait été tout d'un coup plus mouvementé et plus rapide. Le courant était bien plus fort. Les trois adolescents écoutaient les ordres du spécialiste et les appliquaient à la lettre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait tomber dans l'eau glacée alors ils faisaient équipe. Plus loin, le cours d'eau était plus calme. Rose, Hugo et Scorpius n'avaient plus besoin de dépenser autant d'énergie.

"Bien, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés les enfants, sourit le guide.

Hugo allait protester qu'ils n'étaient plus des gosses mais se tut.

-Maintenant, nous allons faire un petit exercice", continua l'homme.

Il apprit aux adolescents les bons gestes à avoir si l'un d'eux tombait à l'eau. Avec un grand sourire, il proposa aux trois sorciers de passer à la pratique. Il désigna Rose en lui demandant de se laisser tomber à l'eau et à Scorpius d'exécuter ce qu'il venait d'expliquer. Hugo ronchonna en disant que c'était à lui de sortir sa sœur de l'eau mais le guide refusa en expliquant au jeune Weasley qu'il risquait d'avoir trop de mal.

Rose regarda l'eau glacée. Bon...quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Elle se laissa tomber dans l'eau froide. La température venait de chuter d'un coup pour elle. C'était une horrible sensation de passer ainsi du chaud au froid ! La rousse grelottait, il y avait un peu de courant et il commençait à l'emporter. Scorpius se mit sur le bord du bateau et attrapa le gilet de sauvetage de la jeune fille au niveau des épaules la tira vers lui de toutes ses forces pour la ramener dans la petite embarcation. Il avait malheureusement mal évalué le poids de la Serdaigle. Il avait tiré trop fort. Scorpius tomba à la renverse sur le "sol" du bateau gonflable, Rose sur lui, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cette scène aurait sans doute pu être d'un grand romantisme sans l'intervention de Hugo.

"Pas touche à Rosie !"

Hugo attrapa le bras de sa sœur et la tira. Rose se releva et se remit à sa place dans le bateau , les joues légèrement rosies. Scorpius retourna lui aussi à sa place et semblait... troublé ? Non, un Malefoy n'était pas troublé pour si peu. Hugo lança un regard haineux au blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de ta review AnonymeLisouille (xD, je comprend pas du tout pourquoi tu as marqué ça, hein! :p) ça ma fait très plaisir! Tu vois, ce chapitre n'est pas du tout ce que tu avais pu me sortir comme hypothèse et j'espère que tu as aimé :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Depuis qu'il était rentré du rafting, Hugo faisait la tête. Inutile d'essayer de lui parler, il refusait toute discussion. Son comportement inquiéta sa mère qui vient le questionner. Le jeune garçon ne lui répondit que par des grognements ce qui finit par agacer très rapidement Hermione.

"Hugo, si quelque chose ne te conviens pas, dis-le moi immédiatement au lieu de bouder! s'emporta-t-elle.

Son fils leva la tête vers elle et soupira.

-Mais ça me gonfle de partager des moments avec les Malefoy! On ne passe pas une journée sans les voir!"

Hugo ne précisa pas qu'il en avait surtout après Scorpius. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé voir sa soeur sur lui dans la petite embarcation même si cela avait été bref et involontaire. Déjà que Scorpius n'était pas dans coeur de Hugo, alors là, il était directement passé sur la liste noir des personnes que le garçon aurait volontiers tué avec un avada kedavra si cela n'était pas interdit.

Il avait tout de même passait cet épisode sous silence à ses parents à la demande de Rose qui n'avait pas envie de voir son père s'étouffer pour mourir ensuite d'une crise cardiaque.

Hermione soupira.

"C'est le but, mon poussin. Tu ne les connais pas, ce sont des gens bien au fond.

-Oui, et bien, ce but est nul! Et ne m'appelle pas mon poussin! Je ne suis plus un bébé! Je suis un grand garçon."

Il croisa les bras et sa mère sourit.

Rose et Scorpius, eux, s'ignoraient toujours autant au grand plaisir du frère de la rousse qui n'avait aucune envie que sa soeur ne finisse par ressembler à une dinde avec des yeux de merlans frits en regardant cet imbécile de Serpentard. Rien qu'à cette simple idée, le jeune garçon en avait envie de vomir.

Il faisait vraiment chaud cet après-midi là. Et pour Rose, cela signifiait qu'il était hors de question de rester enfermée à l'intérieur. Elle était allée chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque du château, puis, elle était sortie dans l'immense jardin. La rousse s'était installée au pied d'un arbre, à l'ombre, pour ne pas souffrir de la chaleur.

A cet endroit, assise contre l'arbre, elle ouvrit son livre et se plongea dans sa lecture. Celui-ci racontait une histoire bien banal voir même un peu cliché, une princesse enfermée dans un château, prisonnière d'un monstre, attendant que son prince charmant arrive pour la sauver. Ce n'était pas le genre d'histoire dont raffolait Rose mais c'était l'un de seuls livres qu'elle avait trouvé ayant l'air un minimum intéressant.

"Weasley, les livres avec des intrigues comme ça, faudrait les jeter au lieu de les lire. "

Rose sursauta en entendant cette voix traînante proche d'elle. Elle leva la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Scorpius Malefoy qui s'était penché par-dessus son épaule. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas de lui. La jeune fille n'avait pas entendu ni vu le garçon s'approcher.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Malefoy.

-Je te le donne quand même. Je ne pensais pas qu'une intello, comme toi, lirait un tel torchon, Weasley.

-Je lis ce que je veux.

-Tu as de bien mauvais goûts dans ce cas."

Il avait sur son visage un sourire narquois, moqueur, que Rose n'appréciait pas du tout. Elle ne trouvait rien à lui répondre et c'était cela qui faisait sourire le blond. Il avait le dernier mot. C'était bien l'une de seules choses pratiques avec Rose selon lui, il pouvait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Son sourire s'accentua.

"Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que venir me déranger?

-Je viens plutôt te sauver de l'ennui mortel de cette lecture.

Rose se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas tord dans un sens. Ce livre était vraiment ennuyeux... Il était bien écrit mais... il manquait cruellement d'originalité.

-Et... pourquoi ferais-tu cela?

C'est vrai que Rose voyait mal le jeune Serpentard venir lui parler par pur altruisme.

-Parce que, moi-même, je m'ennuie et que je n'ai pas trop le choix concernant les personnes qui peuvent me divertir."

Il l'a prenait donc pour un divertissement?! Rose savait qu'elle pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part d'un serpent mais là, elle n'en revenait pas! Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, elle! S'il s'ennuyait, il n'avait qu'à chercher quelque chose pour s'occuper intelligemment plutôt que venir l'importuner de la sorte.

Plus loin, à l'intérieur du château, Hugo avait regardé la scène entre sa soeur et le blond. Il n'avait pas du tout appréciait, une fois de plus, de les voir se parler mais il s'était contenté de rester à l'écart et de les observer. Il n'espérait qu'une chose: que Rose reste Rose et ne devienne pas une idiote gloussant au passage du Serpentard! Là, ce serait un véritable cauchemar... ce serait même un enfer. Il grimaça et chassa bien vite cette affreuse idée de ses pensées.

La forêt près du château avait donné un goût et un semblant d'aventurier à Hugo. Il se plaisait à s'imaginer explorateur dans un lieu inconnu de toute carte. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette douce rêverie que le jeune Weasley avait décidé de partir explorer cet endroit. Cependant, le faire durant la journée ne l'intéressait pas. Il y avait trop de luminosité et ce n'était pas assez effrayant à son goût. S'aventurer en pleine forêt, la nuit, c'était bien plus amusant et excitant! Et cela était surtout, très inconscient. Mais Hugo agissait avant de réfléchir.

Le lendemain matin, Hugo avait disparu. Personne n'était au courant de son projet d'escapade et son absence inquiéta toute sa famille. Ron et Hermione l'avaient cherché dans tout le château sans trouver aucune trace de lui. Rose se rongeait les ongles en se demandant où son frère pouvait bien être. Elle se promit de le sermonner en le retrouvant.

La journée passa sans un signe de Hugo. Hermione et Ron ne savaient plus où chercher. Astroria et son époux, malgré lui, les avaient aidés dans leurs recherches toute la journée. Rose y avait participé également. Ils avaient retourné le château sans ne trouver aucune trace d'une quelconque présence du jeune Weasley. Les autorités avaient été prévenues de la disparition du jeune sorcier et s'étaient aussitôt mises à sa recherche elles aussi.

Le soir était arrivé. Le repas s'était déroulé très tard et dans le silence pour les Weasley, tous inquiets.

"Manges, Rose.

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondit la rousse en levant la tête vers sa mère. Je vais dormir.."

Elle sortit de table sans un mot de plus. D'habitude, Hugo l'aurait nargué au repas, il l'aurait énervée.. mais pas cette fois car il n'était pas là.

Rose n'alla pas dans sa chambre à elle. Elle préféra faire un détour par celle qu'occupait son frère. Il n'avait rien emporté, tout était parfaitement bien rangé. Mais où pouvait-il bien être?! Ce gosse n'arrêterait-il donc jamais de faire des bêtises?! Elle lui en voulait de lui causer tant d'inquiétude. Et si elle ne le revoyait jamais? Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans cet insupportable créature qu'elle connaissait si bien? Une vie sans Hugo, son cher frère, elle se refusait d'y penser. Peut-être leur faisait-il simplement une blague?

"Weasley?

Rose se retourna en entendant la voix de Scorpius. Elle aurait aimé être seule.. mais il venait la déranger. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici?

-Tu cherches quelque chose Malefoy?

Il prit son temps pour répondre.

-La même chose que toi.

-Je ne..

Rose ne termina pas sa phrase en comprenant qu'il ne parlait pas d'un objet mais d'une personne.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire en coin.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Tu le détestes et lui aussi ne te supporte pas.

-Et alors?"

Rose le regarda un long moment. Scorpius se préoccupait du sort de son frère? C'était un fait bien étrange. Toutefois, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Scorpius scrutait la chambre du jeune Weasley. En venant là, il avait espéré trouver un indice sur l'endroit où le garçon pourrait se trouver. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur Rose. De plus, il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était en parti pour elle que le blond se sentait obligé de chercher le gnome roux. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment de la voir avec une mine triste. Scorpius s'était lui-même surpris en comprenant cela au cours de la journée. Il s'était pourtant dit qu'il aurait réagi pour n'importe qui de la même manière. En était-il vraiment certain? Il le pensait en tout cas et ne souhaitait pas approfondir cette idée, peut-être pas peur d'arriver à une réponse qui ne lui conviendrait pas.

Le sorcier inspecta le bureau désordonné de Hugo. Il ne trouva rien de satisfaisant et passa à un autre coin de la pièce. Rose le regardait faire et s'agiter sans bouger. Elle avait déjà fouillé la chambre de son frère et elle n'y avait rien trouvé.

"Tu ne trouveras rien de...

La jeune fille fut coupée dans sa phrase.

-Voilà!

Victorieux, Scorpius brandit un morceau de papier qu'il venait de dénicher sous l'oreiller de Hugo. Rose fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le sorcier regarda le papier.

-Un plan.. Il me semble."

Il semblait si peu sûr de lui que Rose s'approcha et examina le bout de papier à son tour. Cela ressemblait effectivement à un plan même si, on devait le reconnaître, Hugo n'avait absolument aucun don pour le dessin. Les deux adolescents durent s'y mettre à deux pour comprendre et déchiffrer les gribouillis du cadet Weasley. Ils finirent pas comprendre qu'un énorme point représentait le château, des traits zigzagants, les jardins, et une sorte de nuage devait vraisemblablement représenter la forêt. Ils n'en étaient pas totalement certains cependant. Il y avait une croix sur cette fameuse forêt.

"Tu crois qu'il pourrait se trouver dedans? demanda Rose.

-C'est possible", se contenta de répondre le blond.

Rose se mordit les lèvres. Il faisait nuit noire dehors mais l'indice, si on pouvait appeler cette sorte de carte de cette manière, était le plus vraisemblable qui soit trouvé depuis la disparition de Hugo.

Rose ne réfléchit pas un instant. Elle devait retrouver son frère le plus vite possible. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure. Il était vraiment tard à présent. C'était fou comme le temps pouvait passer si vite! A cette heure-ci, les parents de la rousse devaient probablement dormir. Peut-être pas s'ils étaient trop inquiets pour Hugo ce qui était tout à fait possible. Cependant, Rose n'avait pas envie de les déranger à cette heure si tardive.

"Je ne peux pas aller voir mes parents maintenant...

Scorpius haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

-On a pas besoin d'eux.

Rose écarquilla les yeux. Le sorcier venait-il vraiment de lui proposer d'aller en pleine nuit dans la forêt, rien que eux seuls, pour essayer de trouver Hugo?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que...

-C'est toi qui voulait retrouver ton frère, non? On a trouvé une piste et il faut l'explorer. Je t'aurais bien laissé te débrouiller toute seule mais par galanterie, j'ai une éducation quand même, je ne vais pas laisser une fille aller dans une forêt, seule, en pleine nuit."

Les joues de la jeune fille devinrent légèrement roses. Il aurait très bien pu partir se coucher mais non, il avait décidé de l'aider.. Peut-être avait-il peur de se sentir coupable si elle disparaissait comme Hugo? En effet, Scorpius n'avait pas vraiment envie de regretter quoique ce soit s'il arrivait quelque chose à Rose. Culpabiliser n'était pas un tracas dont voulait s'encombrer l'adolescent. Il soupira. A quel moment ses vacances, qui au départ, devaient être paisibles, étaient-elles devenues si mouvementées? Il se serait volontiers passé de tout cela.

Rose et Scorpius venaient tout juste d'entrée dans la forêt. La garçon remarqua aussitôt le mal-être de la rousse. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans un endroit comme celui-ci. La forêt, dans l'obscurité, devenait menaçante. Plusieurs fois, Rose trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans des racines d'arbres manquant de tomber sur Scorpius qui marchait devant elle. Dès qu'ils étaient sortis du château, le garçon s'était placé devant elle. Autant Rose progressait avec beaucoup de mal autant, lui, il se déplaçait avec aisance dans la nuit.

Malgré son gilet, Rose commençait à sérieusement avoir froid. Elle avait hésité à prendre une veste plus chaude quand ils étaient sortis du château mais elle s'était dit que son petit gilet serait amplement suffisant. Elle s'était trompée et regrettait. Tout à coup, Scorpius s'arrêta, Rose, qui ne s'attendait à ce brusque arrêt le percuta le dos du garçon.

"Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le blond se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Oui. Si tu pouvais arrêter de claquer des dents, ça m'arrangerais.

-Mais... Je ne le fais pas exprès...

Scorpius ne dit rien un moment et finit par enlever sa veste sous le regard interrogateur de la rousse. Puis, il lui tendit.

-Ne t'imagines rien, Weasley. C'est juste que le claquement de tes dents m'insupportent."

Il n'était pas obligé de se justifier, pensa Rose. Au contraire, pour le garçon, c'était une nécessité. C'était pour lui, une manière de se convaincre qu'il ne se préoccupé pas plus que cela de Rose. En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle tombe malade. C'était pour elle qu'il cherchait Hugo. Cependant, cela, Scorpius refusait de l'admettre.

Voyant qu'il ne reprendrait pas sa veste, Rose l'a mis et le remercia. Ils se remirent aussitôt en marche. Rose ne claquait plus des dents, bien au chaud à présent.

Soudain, alors que les deux sorciers marchaient tranquillement, Scorpius fut plaqué sur le sol par une bête plus grosse qu'un chien effrayante. Un loup. De surprise, Rose hurla de peur. A son tour, elle se retrouva à terre, attaquée par une seconde créature. En tombant, la tête de la rousse heurta le sol et elle perdit connaissance. Quand elle reprit conscience, Rose avait du mal à voir. Une fois sa vision revenu, il lui sembla qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et elle avait soif. Elle essaya de bouger mais, c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle lui apprit que Scorpius était également là. Cependant, lui, il était encore inconscient. La peur s'empara d'elle. Où se trouvaient-ils? Qu'allait-il leur arriver? Est-ce que Hugo se trouvait près d'eux? Qui les avait attaché? Pourquoi ? L'inquiétude de la rousse augmentait à chaque nouvelle question qu'elle se posait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou :)<strong>

**Guest: Oui, je compte continuer et bien la terminer ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Combien de temps passa après le réveille de Rose? Quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures? Elle n'aurait pas su le dire. Dans tous les cas, il faisait encore nuit quand Scorpius reprit connaissance.

"Malefoy? Malefoy? Tu m'entends?"

Rose chuchotait. Elle avait peur que ceux qui les avaient attaqués ne viennent en entendant du bruit. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait un peu de mal à parler. En effet, sa voix était cassée. Dans un premier temps, elle ne reçut aucune réponse de la part du blond. Elle se demanda s'il avait vraiment repris ses esprits ou si elle avait tout simplement rêvé. Enfin... cauchemardé dans le cas présent. En tendant mieux l'oreille, Rose entendit un gémissement.

"Malefoy? Tu te sens mal?"

Elle était consciente que sa question était parfaitement stupide. Il n'était pas dans un sale état mais il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme non plus. La rousse était moins amochée que lui. Et elle se mit à s'inquiéter pour lui.

"Non, non... ça va.

Un grand soulagement s'empara de Rose quand Scorpius prononça ces quelques mots.

-Tu sais où nous sommes? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?", demanda ensuite la rousse.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit blessé, Scorpius trouvait particulièrement déplaisant qu'elle lui pose ce genre de question. Comment pouvait-il avoir les réponses?! Il n'était pas devin! Franchement, il se disait intérieurement, que Rose devrait sérieusement réfléchir avant de poser des questions aussi idiotes que celles-ci. Il ne devait pas aller trop mal pour pouvoir penser de cette façon. Le blond daigna tout de même lui répondre de manière négative.

Le temps s'écoula doucement après cela. Les deux adolescents ne se parlaient pas. Ils attendaient. Rose s'inquiétait de leur sort mais aussi de celui de Hugo. Scorpius, lui, réfléchissait plutôt à un moyen de s'enfuir. Ce qui le tracassait, c'était de ne pas savoir à qui il avait affaire. Ce point était celui qui l'angoissait le plus.

Soudain, un homme arriva dans la grotte. Rose leva la tête pour le détailler tout comme le blond.

"Vous êtes donc réveillés.

Scorpius nota que cette remarque était tellement perspicace! Il était aussi perspicace que Rose et ses questions... ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

-Que faisiez-vous dans notre forêt?

Rose lui répondit aussitôt.

-On était à la recherche de mon frère.

L'homme la regarda de haut en bas en s'arrêtant sur sa chevelure rousse.

-L'avez-vous vu et, de préférence, pas tué par pur hasard? se risqua à demander le blond. Si vous l'avez réduit en charpi, c'est pas si...

Il s'arrêta en voyant la mine décomposée de Rose. D'accord, ne pas dire cela. La rousse semblait quand même avoir une âme un peu trop sensible. L'homme dévisagea le Serpentard.

-Vous devriez vous taire jeune homme. Vous n'êtes pas en position de force. Effectivement, le garçon a croisé notre chemin.

La jeune fille se détendit un peu. Scorpius, lui, se questionnait sur le nombre de personnes ou des bêtes car, il en était certain, c'était des bêtes qui les avaient attaqués et non des personnes humaines, que le "notre" de l'homme regroupait.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Des touristes, s'empressa de mentir le blond même si cela n'était pas entièrement faux dans un sens.

L'homme grinça des dents. Il ne semblait pas satisfait de la réponse et se tourna vers Rose.

-Dit-il la vérité?

Rose hésita. Devait-elle contredire Scorpius? Son moment d'hésitation ruina le mensonge du blond.

-Sorciers, vos mensonges nous insupportent au plus au point depuis un trop grand nombre d'années.

Les deux adolescents froncèrent les sourcils. Alors cet homme connaissait leur véritable nature!

-Comptez-vous nous tuer? demanda avec angoisse Rose.

-Non.

-Alors libérez-nous ! ordonna le Serpentard. Et n'oubliez pas de nous rendre le gno.. euh.. le frère de la demoiselle.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il se trouvait encore ici.

-Où est-il ?

-Là.

La patience de Scorpius atteignait peu à peu ses limites. L'homme reprit la parole.

-Vous allez pouvoir repartir tous les trois. Mais à une condition.

Enfin! On y était presque, songea le blond.

-Laquelle? se dépêcha-t-il de demander.

-Faites passer un message pour moi à votre monde dont nous sommes exclus.

Décidément, cet homme était bien déranger, pensa le garçon. Cependant, il promit de le faire ainsi que Rose. L'homme sourit et se transforma sous leurs yeux. D'abord, son corps de ratatina et devint plus poilu. Ses mains grossirent et changèrent de forme pour devenir des pattes. En un instant, les deux adolescents avaient devant eux un loup. Un loup-garou, ou un lycanthrope si vous préférez.

-Voici le message de mon peuple: que les sorciers se tiennent prêts. Le temps où les lycanthropes étaient inférieurs, exclus de la société et méprisaient des sorciers est révolu. Vous, enfants, faites passer mon message. Que les sorciers se tiennent prêts à subir notre vengeance."

Rose était pétrifiée depuis la transformation de l'homme. Les lycanthropes étaient si peu nombreux... La communauté sorcière n'en connaissait que très peu. Rose se souvint d'un livre qu'elle avait lu lors de sa seconde année. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur des légendes. Une d'entre elles parlait justement des loups-garous. Elle racontait qu'autrefois, il y a des centaines d'années, la communauté des lycanthropes était aussi puissante que celle des sorciers. La rivalité qui les opposait les mena à une guerre extrêmement violente et sanglante. Toujours selon la légende, les sorciers gagnèrent et exterminèrent une grande partie des lycanthropes. Les survivants furent exclus chez les moldus contraints de se cacher dans l'ombre. Cet épisode était une partie floue de l'Histoire des sorciers ce qui expliquait qu'on n'en parlait uniquement comme d'une légende. Ces faits s'étaient-ils réellement passés? Rose s'était plusieurs fois posée la question mais elle en avait fortement douté. De plus, elle n'avait jamais rencontré un lycanthrope de sa vie avant.

Quand la bête eut fini de parler, deux femmes entrèrent dans la grotte à leur tour. Une vint détacher Scorpius et l'autre, Rose. Les deux adolescents sortirent escortés par l'homme, toujours en loup. Là, ils découvrirent le reste de la meute. Rose n'en revenait pas de leur nombre. Certains étaient sous leur forme animale et d'autres, sous leur forme humaine. Le blond, qui se tenait près de Rose, garda une expression impassible sur son visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un adolescent arriva accompagné de Hugo. Dès qu'elle vit son frère, Rose se précipita vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

"Hugo! Hugo... J'ai eu si peur pour toi!

Tant elle était émue, elle se mit à pleurer. Le blond, qui la regardait, haussa un sourcil. Hugo n'était pas mort, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire!

-Bon, c'est pas que cet endroit n'est pas accueillant... Quoique... Bref, je voudrais bien rentrer, lança en serrant les dents le blond qui n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser avec les loups.

-Partez et ne revenez plus, menaça l'homme qui leur avait parlé en premier et qui semblait être le chef.

-C'est une menace? questionna Scorpius en le défiant du regard.

Rose grimaça. Il pourrait se retenir de faire de la provocation! Ils n'étaient pas en position de force. Le loup montra ses crocs.

-C'est un simple conseille, jeune sorcier. Le message que je vous ai fait passer est une déclaration de guerre. Si un de mes congénères ou moi recroise votre chemin, soyez sûr que vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement. Il est même possible et fortement probable que vous ne vous en sortiez pas du tout également.

Le blond ne parut aucunement intimidé. Extérieurement seulement. Il sourit et tourna les talons en commençant à partir. Rose et Hugo le suivirent sans un mot sous les regards de toute la meute.

C'était un grand soulagement pour Hermione et Ron de revoir leur fils. Ils s'étaient également fait un sang d'encre quand ils avaient remarqué la disparition de Rose. Leur crainte avait redoublé en constatant que Scorpius aussi n'était plus là. Astoria et Drago avait été si soulagé de revoir les trois enfants revenir. Ils expliquèrent leurs blessures pas le fait qu'ils étaient tombés dans un fossé dans la forêt. Un mensonge de plus à la longue liste.

Après s'être concerté sur le chemin du retour vers le château, les trois sorciers avaient décidé de ne pas parler des lycanthropes pour le moment. Hugo avait raconté à ses parents qu'il s'était tout bêtement perdu dans la forêt qu'il explorait et que Rose et Scorpius l'avaient retrouvé. Ces deux derniers se firent gronder pour n'avoir prévenus personne de l'endroit où ils s'étaient rendus.

Le soir, une fois que tout le monde fut endormi, Hugo, sa soeur et le fils Malefoy se retrouvèrent dans le grenier. Scorpius se serait volontiers passé de la présence du gnome à cette petite réunion improvisée pour la bonne raison qu'il pouvait influencé et faire du chantage à Rose mais pas à Hugo qui le haïssait. A cause de lui, il ne serait pas le seul à décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

"Moi, je pense qu'on aurait dû dire la vérité depuis notre retour.., marmonna Rose à voix basse.

-Bof... les parents auraient encore plus flippé, la contredit le son frère.

Scorpius hocha la tête, pour une fois, il était d'accord avec le gnome.

-Tout de même... ce qu'il disait ne ressemblait pas à des paroles en l'air..

-Weasley, si les lycanthropes formaient vraiment une armée en secret et qu'ils avaient véritablement l'intention de déclarer la guerre aux sorciers, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils se serviraient de pauvres adolescents comme messagers? C'est ridicule.

-C'était pas intentionnel..., ajouta Hugo. Je veux dire.. Il ne se serait rien passé si je n'y étais pas allé. Ils ont sauté sur l'occasion en m'apercevant.

-Ils auraient dû te relâcher avec leur stupide message au lieu de te garder en otage.

-Ils savaient que quelqu'un d'autre viendrait me chercher!

Rose réfléchit un court instant.

-Hugo, les lycanthropes savaient-ils que tu avais de la famille? lui demanda la jeune Serdaigle.

-Oui. Ils m'ont posé pas mal de questions et j'ai fini pas leur dire que j'étais ici avec mes parents, ma soeur et une autre famille de sorciers.

-Alors ils savaient qu'on allait te chercher et finir par s'aventurer dans la forêt. Tu as tout faux, je pense, Malefoy. Ils ont gardé Hugo car ils voulaient plusieurs témoins. Bien sûr, si on avait été des adultes, cela les aurait arrangés... Ils se contentent de nous car ils n'avaient pas envie de garder trois sorciers parmi eux, expliqua gravement Rose.

-Alors tu penses qu'une guerre se prépare?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Au lieu d'inquiéter tout le monde inutilement, gardons cette aventure pour nous pour le moment."

Sans attendre l'approbation de ses aînés, Hugo se leva et partit se coucher. Entièrement d'accord avec le point de vue du roux, Scorpius se leva à son tour suivit de Rose. Celle-ci lui attrapa le bras au moment où il allait sortir du grenier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley? dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-J'en ai assez des mensonges. Je n'aime pas ça et pourtant, depuis cette bousculade, je mens sans arrêt... et pour des choses graves en plus.

-Ce n'est pas mon soucis si ta conscience te fait regretter et te donne des remords.

Rose allait répliquer mais il reprit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose:

-Ne me rejettes pas la faute dessus. Je t'ai protégé après tout.

-Tu m'as fait faire des choses ignobles! Albus.. il aurait pu...

-Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il allait tomber de son balai et son sort m'importe peu.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible?!

-Weasley, fous-moi la paix. Vas dormir et arrêtes de me reprocher une chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas responsable. Finalement, cela aurait sûrement été mieux que tu t'écrases du haut de la tour d'astronomie! Tu me casserais moins les oreilles!

Rose écarquilla les yeux.

-Alors c'était toi qui m'a poussée!

Elle avait une expression choquée sur le visage qui donna envie de soupirer à Scorpius. Cependant, il était de trop mauvaise humeur pour réagir ainsi.

-Idiote! Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me cacher pour le faire! Je t'aurais donné moi-même rendez-vous là-haut si ça avait été mon intention! Non, moi, mon rôle a plutôt été d'épargner ta misérable vie avec Paul! Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante une fois de plus ! Alors retiens bien cela, Weasley, certaines révélations inspirent la crainte et la peur: alerter toute la communauté d'une soi-disant guerre avec les lycanthropes n'est pas à faire sans preuve."

Il dégagea son bras des mains de la rousse et partit en la laissant sous le choque. Alors les coussins... c'était lui et son ami Paul? Ils lui avaient évité une chute mortelle. Elle avait remarqué qu'il prenait généralement les bonnes décisions et se résigna à se taire sur le message des lycanthropes. Mais elle se promit de tout dévoiler si elle sentait le moindre danger.

* * *

><p>Dans la forêt, les lycanthropes faisaient leur vie, le chef de la meute qui avait ouvertement menacé les jeunes sorciers attendait l'arrivée d'une autre meute. Il était particulièrement satisfait des résultats dû à ses nombreux efforts pour constituer une armée de loups-garous. Le temps où les sorciers régnaient était bientôt révolu. Il se l'était promit. La gloire, la richesse, la puissance, il connaîtrait tout cela un jour, il se l'était promis aussi.<p>

Ses compagnons d'armes, sous leur forme animale arrivèrent enfin. Seul l'un d'entre eux avait une apparence humaine. Le chef de cette meute s'approcha.

"Chef Glen, salua-t-il son compatriote.

-Chef Auguste, répondit l'autre en dévisageant celui qui était resté sous sa forme humaine. Pourquoi donc celui-là n'est-il pas comme les autres?

Le dénommé Auguste sourit. Il avait fait un long voyage avec sa meute pour rejoindre celle de Glen et il n'était pas venu les pattes vides.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter notre arme secrète, Tybalt Silvan, mon fils adoptif, sorcier de naissance.

Glen avait une haine féroce envers les sorciers et il montra les crocs pour bien faire comprendre à son congénère qu'il ne ferait pas confiance à un sorcier.

-Il a été élevé depuis qu'il est bébé par ma femme et je le considère comme mon fils. Ce n'est pas un lycanthrope mais il a nos valeurs et notre opinion. Rejeté, abandonné par le siens, nous sommes sa seule famille.

Glen interrogea son ami sur les projets qu'il avait pour Tybalt.

-Espion. Il sera notre taupe chez les ennemis. Les sorciers ont des écoles pour leurs progénitures afin qu'elles apprennent à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Dedans, les enfants de puissantes familles sorcières se côtoient, si Tybalt se lie d'amitié avec eux, et bien, il pourra sûrement nous rapporter des informations intéressantes que nous pourrons exploiter. Nous enverrons Tybalt dans la plus célèbre d'entres-elles: Poudlard."

Glen prit un moment de réflexion et approuva ce plan qu'il trouvait plutôt ingénieux. Tybalt , qui avait assisté à l'échange, sourit. Il se faisait une joie d'aider celui qu'il considérait comme son père d'autant plus qu'il n'aimait pas les sorcier non plus.

* * *

><p>Les vacances d'été passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante et la rentrée scolaire montra le bout de son nez. Rose, Albus et Scorpius entraient en quatrième année et Lily ainsi que Hugo en seconde année.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Retourner à Poudlard, c'était comme reprendre une vieille routine. Même si les élèves aimaient les vacances, la plupart, adoraient revenir dans l'école des sorciers. Cet endroit était comme une seconde maison pour eux.

Attablée, assise à côté de Clara, à la table des Serdaigles, Rose écoutait le discours de bienvenue du directeur. Ah... que de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête en regardant tous les nouveaux premières années assis de manière très droite sur leurs chaises. Ils étaient stressés pour une grande majorité. Elle se souvint qu'elle aussi avait été dans cet état là.

"Rosie, c'est fou comme je me sens nostalgique à chaque rentrée", sourit Clara.

La rousse approuva en souriant et hochant la tête. Alors que la répartition des nouveaux élèves, dans les quatre maisons, commençait, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Elle n'avait, depuis la petite réunion dans le grenier avec Scorpius, jamais plu évoqué le sujet des lycanthropes avec son frère. Peut-être était-ce une manière pour eux de tenter d'oublier cet épisode farfelu? Ces créatures n'avaient pas fait parler d'elles. Rose regarda ensuite vers la table des Serpentards et plus précisément Scorpius. Peut-être avait-il raison quand il avait affirmé que les loups-garous ne comptaient pas déclencher une guerre? Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ait eu raison sur ce point.

A la fin de la répartition des premières années, il restait une chaise encore occupée au milieu de la salle. Tous les élèves de Poudlard observèrent le garçon assis dessus. Il devait être approximativement en troisième ou quatrième année. Plutôt en quatrième vu sa taille. Même s'il était assis, Rose évaluait qu'il semblait plutôt grand. Il était brun, les cheveux peignés avec pas mal de style et il avait des yeux aussi sombres que le charbon. Le directeur Neville prit la parole:

"En cette nouvelle année, nous accueillons également à Poudlard un sorcier venu de très loin. Il entre en quatrième année et va donc, comme il est nouveau, être réparti dans l'une des maisons. Tybalt Silvan.

Le garçon brun se leva et se dirigea vers le choipeau.

-SERPENTARD!" hurla l'entité magique tandis que Tybalt se trouvait encore à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Les Serpentards applaudirent leur nouvel recru qui vint s'asseoir à leur table. Il paraissait distant. Scorpius se compara à lui. Physiquement, c'était son contraire, sauf pour une chose, ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Cela, le blond avait dû mal à l'accepter. Un beau gosse dans Poudlard suffisait amplement. Déjà que Potter lui volait un peu la vedette chez les Gryffondors alors si en plus il devait supporter un rival de plus, dans sa maison, le blond risquait de très vite devenir de mauvaise humeur. Pour le moment, les filles, ce n'étaient pas sa priorité. En fait, avoir une petite-amie, il s'en fichait. Toutefois, Scorpius trouvait très amusant les regards que certaines cruches lui lançaient. Et puis, il avait un satané esprit de compétition.

Rose sortait de la douche. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Sans un regard, Alice partit dans la salle de bain. Clara poussa un long soupire.

"Au moins, on ne se provoque pas..

-Rose, j'aimerais remonter le temps. Je n'ai jamais été très proche d'Alice mais je l'appréciais quand même. Elle n'est plus du tout la même depuis qu'elle traîne avec Miria Nott.

- Ce genre de chose est impossible. Au fait, tu as toujours un faible pour Al?

Rose avait posé cette question avec un si grand naturel que son amie en fut perturbée.

-Rosie! Je... euh... non.. enfin, moins.

Clara n'aimait pas du tout parler de ses sentiments. Elle se retrouvait toujours embarrassée.

-Je pourrais essayer de savoir ce qu'il pense de toi, sourit la rousse.

-Je le sais très bien, répondit assez sèchement Clara.

La jeune Weasley écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu me caches quelque chose?

-Non.

-Si.

-Rose, je ne te cache rien. "

La rousse ne chercha pas plus loin car Clara ne lui avouerait rien s'il y avait bien quelque chose à avouer.

Dans une autre chambre d'un autre dortoir de Poudlard, Paul se moquait de son meilleur ami.

"Non.. Je te crois pas! Tu n'as pas vraiment passé un mois avec la Serdaigle et le gnome de Gryffondor?!

-Bien sûr que si, lui répondit Scorpius.

-Respect, mec, rit Paul.

Armand s'incrusta dans la conversation.

-Tu étais en vacances avec les Weasley? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je vais devoir le répéter combien de fois pour que l'information entre dans ton crâne de poisson rouge, Nott? grinça le blond.

-Oh... C'est bon...

Paul souriait. Scorpius avait un don pour envoyer balader le fils Nott. Il faut dire que celui-ci était assez fatiguant. Le supporter quelques minutes, cela allait mais devoir partager l'espace vital de la chambre du dortoir avec cet espèce de parasite bordélique était un vrai cauchemar. Il n'était pas rare qu'Armand écoute discrètement les conversation de Scorpius et Paul pour ensuite se servir de leurs sujets de conversations comme ragots pour le journal. Evidemment, étriper Armand n'était pas dans les possibilités des deux Serpentards et c'était bien dommage.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte.

"Un de vous attend une fille ou un pote? s'empressa de demander Armand à ses deux camarades.

Paul et Scorpius répondirent de manière négative. Ce dernier se leva de son lit pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il fut surpris et très peu ravie de voir Tybalt avec ses bagages.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? le toisa le blond.

-Je viens m'installer."

Tybalt lui donna un coup d'épaule et entra dans la chambre. Les deux autres garçons le dévisagèrent. La soirée s'annonçait plutôt de mauvaise augure.

Le lendemain, dans les couloirs, après le petit-déjeuner, Hugo salua de manière polie Scorpius Malefoy sous les yeux d'Albus qui cru avoir eu une hallucination. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda sans comprendre son cousin.

"Depuis quand tu salues Malefoy comme ça?! Tu es un traître, Hugo!

-Il est pas aussi stupide que tu le dis. Et puis, je te rappelle, cher cousin, que cette face de fouine m'a sauvé la vie.

Albus avait oublié ce détail. Après leur retour de vacances, il avait vu Rose et Hugo. Ceux-ci lui avaient raconté leur séjour en compagnie des Malefoy. Toutefois, bien évidement, le frère et la soeur n'avaient pas parlé des lycanthropes. Albus avait écarquillé les yeux en apprenant que son ennemi avait sauvé Hugo.

-C'est une stratégie, Hugo. Il se montre gentil avec toi car il sait qu'ensuite, tu prendras sa défense et que ça me mettra en rogne.

Le jeune Weasley n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

-Ah.. oui... J'y avais pas pensé..

-C'est évident pourtant!"

Albus le quitta pour aller en cours. Hugo détestait le blond de nouveau. Il faisait confiance aux paroles de son cousin et il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Oui, Scorpius avait dû essayer de le manipuler pour rendre fou de rage Albus. C'était bien une méthode digne d'un lâche de Serpentard cela!

Alice regrettait d'avoir été repartie à Serdaigle. A présent, elle pensait que Serpentard aurait la maison idéale pour elle. Elle s'entendait assez bien avec les élèves de sa maison si on ne comptait pas ni Rose ni Clara avec qui elle avait coupé les ponts. Cela aussi, elle regrettait. D'ailleurs, Alice avait du mal à se souvenir de la cause exacte qui avait provoqué la rupture de leur amitié. Si cette amitié lui manquait, Alice refusait de se sentir coupable. Elle ne redeviendrait jamais l'amie de ses deux camarades de chambre. A présent, elle avait Miria et d'autres amies. Alice ne se reconnaissait plus dans les valeurs de Serdaigle. Le choipeau ne l'avait pourtant pas envoyé dans la mauvaise maison. A une époque, lors de son entrée à Poudlard, Alice était une vraie Serdaigle mais elle avait changé. Ce n'est pas Serdaigle qu'elle détestait mais elle-même. Elle se sentait perdue. Ce n'était ni une Serdaigle ni une élève de Serpentard. Qu'était-elle dans ce cas?

Déjà un mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu à Poudlard et les élèves avaient pris et repris, pour un grand nombre d'entre eux, leurs marques dans le château qui faisait office d'école. Rose et Albus se trouvaient dans le parc et ils parlaient de leur premier mois.

"Pour le moment, les cours ne sont pas trop durs, avait sourit Rose.

-Parles pour toi. Tu comprends toujours tout facilement.

-Toi aussi, tu es intelligent. Al, si tu travaillais un peu, tu aurais de bien meilleures notes.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien?

-Parce que ma moyenne est suffisante."

Rose soupira. Elle avait l'impression que son cousin gâchait son intelligence. Il aurait de bien meilleures notes qu'elle s'il se donnait un minimum la peine de travailler. Cependant, dans ce cas, son cousin ne serait pas un bon Gryffondor mais un excellent Serdaigle. La paraisse scolaire rythmait le quotidien d'Albus.

"Au fait, Rosie, Hugo m'a dit que vous aviez passé vos vacances avec les Malefoy... Malefoy ne t'a pas embêter ni causé de soucis? demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude le cousin de la rousse.

-Que ferais-tu si c'était le cas?

Albus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pose une question au lieu de lui répondre. Il fut un instant troublé et chercha ses mots.

-Je lui ferais payer, évidemment. On ne fait pas de mal à ma Rosie sans en subir les conséquences!

Rose sourit. Albus n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Il fonçait parfois tête baissé dans les ennuis.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine. Il ne s'est pas montré méchant ni trop désagréable envers moi, ne t'en fait pas.

-J'espère bien. J'avais peur qu'il ne t'ait manipulé comme il l'a fait pour Hugo.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi parles-tu? s'étonna-t-elle. De nous deux, Hugo était le plus distant envers Malefoy.

-Et bien, maintenant, il le salut."

Rose haussa les épaules. Albus ne pouvait pas comprendre que son frère puisse se sentir redevable envers le blond. Il n'était pas au courant pour les lycanthropes. Jusque là, Rose avait gardé ce secret pour elle. Parfois, elle ressentait le besoin de parler, alors, elle écrivait dans un cahier. Elle ne pouvait pas se confier et mettre en panique des personnes pour une affaire peut-être sans importance.

Les deux adolescents marchèrent un moment quand Rose s'assit sur un banc imitée par son cousin.

"Albus.. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Et bien, vas-y.

-Est-ce que tu as trouvé que le comportement de Clara est étrange depuis la rentrée?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il fixait une fleur. La rousse commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi les êtres qu'elle aimait le plus agissaient-ils si étrangement?

-Al? demanda-t-elle pour le sortir de ses pensées.

-Oui, oui. Non... enfin.. Pardon, Rose mais je pense que c'est de ma faute si elle te parait agir de manière différente.

-Pourquoi?

Albus sembla un peu gêné.

-Elle m'a envoyé une lettre par hibou. C'était embarrassant... Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait dedans. Tu le savais?

Il s'était tourné vers elle. Rose hoche simplement la tête.

-Je venais de me disputer avec Lorcan alors j'étais en colère et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur la réponse que je lui ais écrite. Je me suis mal conduit envers elle en lui balançant, même si c'est seulement un écrit, des mots douloureux. Et puis, après, j'avais un peu honte de l'avoir envoyé balader de cette manière alors je ne me suis pas excusé.

-Oh... Je vois."

Rose offrit un petit sourire à son cousin dans l'espoir de le faire un peu déculpabilisé. La rousse n'espérait qu'une chose, que cette histoire n'allait pas entaché son amitié avec Clara.

Les semaines passèrent doucement et calmement. Outre la rivalité des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, Poudlard semblait un lieu bien serein. Ce n'était qu'une apparence. Rose ne pouvait pas rester avec Albus quand elle se trouvait en présence de Clara car les deux adolescents étaient gênés l'un par rapport à l'autre et ne voulait pas se voir ni se parler. Albus parce qu'il était trop fier pour s'excuser de son comportement auprès de la jeune fille et Clara parce qu'elle était trop timide pour permettre une discussion avec le Gryffondor. Cette situation déplaisait à Rose mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle se contentait d'espérer qu'ils se parleraient un jour et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. C'était une vœu un peu enfantin mais Rose voulait s'en persuader. Elle croyait que tout était possible depuis sa rencontre avec des lycanthropes. Aucune nouvelle de ces créatures d'ailleurs. Heureusement! Rose avait à présent l'impression que cette étrange rencontre datait de plusieurs années et que rien de négatif n'arriverait. Elle se trompait lourdement. La vérité était que le bon moment n'était pas encore venu.

Un autre conflit avait lieu chez les quatrièmes années, chez les Serpentards plus particulièrement. Scorpius et Tybalt se disputait la place de "chef" de Serpentard. Les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années n'avaient pas assez de charisme pour cela et jusque là, c'était Scorpius le "prince" des Serpentards. Cependant, Tybalt ne cessait de le provoquer. Jusque là, Scorpius trouvait les mots pour lui répondre mais cet impertinent l'énervait de plus en plus. Paul non plus ne le supportait pas contrairement à Armand. En fait, les Serpentards étaient divisés en deux à présent.

Et puis, enfin, il y avait eu l'accident. Il s'était produit un soir, en pleine nuit, après le couvre-feu. Cependant, le désastre provoquait n'avait été découvert que le lendemain. Ce fait avait horrifié Poudlard tout entier. Un meurtre avait été commis. La victime avait été retrouvée dans une salle de cours déserte. elle avait subi un sort, le sort de la mort. Un mot avait été placé près d'elle. C'était une mise en garde:

_Ce n'est que la première du massacre qui va suivre. Sorciers, payez pour vos méfaits. _

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient en états de choque mais les plus surprises et traumatisées par cette affaire était Clara et Rose. Pourquoi? Elles connaissaient la victime. Son nom? Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... que dire de plus sinon que j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la fin vous a intrigué pour la suite. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Une semaine après le drame, Poudlard, en était encore tout secoué. Clara et Rose ne se remettaient pas de la tragique disparition d'Alice. Même si cela allait presque faire un an qu'elles ne s'entendaient plus, Alice restait tout de même Alice. C'était dans ce genre de moment que les regrets apparaissaient. Rose était hantée par les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'Alice. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se réveille en pleine nuit et la cherche du regard. Dans ces moments de paniques, Clara jouait le rôle d'une mère. Elle se réveillait en entendant la rousse hurler et, ensuite, elle venait la rassurer. Pour elle aussi, la situation était dure, mais, Clara montrait moins ses sentiments que Rose. Son caractère était plus fort que celui de la rousse.

Des Aurors avaient été envoyés à Poudlard. La surveillance avait été renforcée et une enquête avait été ouverte. L'ambiance été extrêmement tendue dans les murs de l'école. L'enquête n'avait abouti à presque aucun indice. Le sort jetait sur Alice était très ancien selon le premier rapport des médicomages de l'enquê datait plus précisément de l'époque de la fameuse guerre entre lycanthropes et sorciers. Vous connaissez tous les fameux sortilèges interdits? L'avada kedavra, l'imperium et l'endoloris. Ces trois sorts ne sont pas si vieux. En réalité, l'imperium avait été crée en dernier, c'était le plus récent des trois sortilèges interdits. Cependant, autrefois, l'avada kedavra et l'endorloris ne formait qu'un sort, le manipulum corpus. C'était il y bien longtemps. C'était ce sort ancestral qui avait été utilisé sur Alice. Le rapport avait été classé confidentiel du fait de ce sort puissant tout autant qu'effrayant que plus personne n'était censé maîtriser. Il n'était pas classé comme un sort interdit pour la bonne raison qu'il avait disparu.. enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait.

Un soir, Rose et Clara étaient entrées dans leur chambre pour découvrir que toutes les affaires d'Alice avait disparu. Elles s'attendaient à ce que des elfes de maison viennent débarrasser les bien de la défunte tôt ou tard. Cependant, la pièce semblait si vide à présent.

"C'est injuste... elle ne méritait pas nous quitter comme ça..

-Rose...

-Non! Même si ce n'était plus mon amie, ce qui lui ait arrivé est atroce! Qui pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point?!

-Tu veux dire, à part nous?

Rose regarda son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu..

Clar écarquilla les yeux.

-Bien sûr que non! Jamais je n'aurais pu la tuer! Et puis, on était ensemble quand elle est morte! Rose, comment peux-tu me soupçonner?! s'emporta la jeune fille.

-Pardon.. Je deviens parano.. C'est vrai, tu n'aurais jamais pu faire une telle chose, je suis désolée Clara..."

Cette dernière pardonna à Rose car elle-même avait au début penser que la rousse était suspecte mais elle s'était souvenue qu'elles étaient ensemble ce soir là. Clara n'en avait pas parlé à son amie de peur que celle-ci le prenne mal et qu'elles ne finissent par se disputer. Certaines situations instaurent des doutes infondés dans les esprits perturbés.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rose reçut une lettre de son père par hibou. C'était un Auror haut placé. Elle comprit aussitôt que cette lettre avait un rapport avec la mort d'Alice. La jeune fille ne se trompait pas. Dedans, Ron la mettait en garde et lui recommander d'être prudente. Il était l'une des seules personnes à connaître le dossier confidentiel de cette sombre affaire. Dans la lettre, le père de Rose lui parla également du sort. Il lui demanda de ne jamais rester seule et d'éviter les coins peu fréquentés du château ainsi que de sortir de nuit, même si, sur ce dernier point, Ron était persuadé que sa fille ne s'amusait pas à enfreindre le couvre-feu.

La seule chose que Rose retint de ce message, c'était le sort. Il datait de la guerre mythique entre sorciers et lycanthropes... Elle eut un vertige et ravala sa salive. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Scorpius... Rose devait absolument lui parler!

Le bond discutait avec son meilleur ami de la meilleure manière permettant de faire baisser la popularité de ce crétin de Tybalt. Paul s'arrêta de parler en voyant venir vers eux une tignasse rousse.

"Scorp, je crois que ta petite-amie vient te voir, ricana Paul.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Impossible, j'en ai pas.

-C'était de l'ironie. Mais sérieux, la sorcière qui vient vers nous, c'est pas pour moi.

Scorpius se retourna pour voir Rose.

-Malefoy, je peux te parler?

Elle semblait mal à l'aise comme si quelque chose la tracassait. Paul lança un regard qui disait: je te l'avais bien dit, au blond. Le Serpentard grinça des dents. Depuis quand, Weasley se permettait-elle de venir le voir directement, en plein couloir?

-Bien mais vite, j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser sur un sujet inutile avec une personne futile.

Rose ne releva même pas la provocation et s'éloigna. Scorpius la suivit. Paul regarda son ami et la rousse qui était déjà loin dans le couloir.

-Ah, l'amour... Je mettrais ma main à couper que Weasley rêve de Scorp, rit-il tout seul.

-Je te savais con, Zabini, mais pas au point de sortir de telles sottises, lui répondit une vois glacé.

-Potty chou! Depuis combien de temps es-tu là? sourit le Serpentard. Je me sens de d'humeur blagueuse aujourd'hui. Et puis, ta chère cousine souhaitait parler à mon pote en privé. A ton avis, pourquoi? Une déclaration.

Albus grimaça et le sourire de Paul s'agrandit.

-Ou alors, ces deux là sont ensemble en cachette et sont partis se bécoter.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Albus pointe sa baguette vers Paul.

-Tais-toi, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Ma cousine ne sortirait jamais avec cette face de fouine.

-Tu en es certain, Potter?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Rose pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait après tout... Tout ce qu'elle voulait sauf s'amouracher de cet idiot de Malefoy!

-Tu doutes et tu as raison. Faisons un pari, veux-tu? Avant la fin de Poudlard, ta cousine chérie aura finit à un moment dans les bras de Scorpius.

-T'as pas honte de vouloir faire un pari sur ton propre pote?!

-Tu esquives, Potty. Tu doutes toi-même, sourit Paul.

-Je te déteste, toi et toute votre maison.

-T'en fait pas, c'est tout à fait réciproque."

Le Serpentard partit en riant. Albus resta planté au beau milieu du couloir avec une expression de rage sur le visage. Rose s'était éloigné de lui... elle parlait avec Malefoy... enfin.. ces deux là ne sortiraient jamais ensemble quand même? Si? Ils ne s'appréciaient pas plus que cela aux connaissances du brun. Cette pensée le rassura et le calma.

Rose avait entraîné Scorpius dans un lieu loin de toute trace de vie humaine dans Poudlard.

"Bon, Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Alice... sortilège.. lettre...

Le blond la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

-Alors là, chapeau pour ta précision. Je peux me barrer maintenant?

Il commença à partir mais elle le retint par le bras. Il allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre encore plus son temps mais ne le fit pas en voyant sa tête. Rose n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Tu te calmes, Weasley, tu récupères un langage que je comprend et tu me dis ensuite ce qui te met dans cet état.

Pourvu que cela ne soit pas un truc de filles! Si c'était le cas, hors de question de jouer au psy, il s'en irait. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, la rousse finit par réussir à lui expliquer ce que la lettre de son père racontait et le rapprochement qu'elle avait fait avec les lycanthropes des vacances. Cette révélation laissa le blond perplexe. Il avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire qu'il trouvait absolument absurde. Cependant, ce nouvel élément devait lui faire revoir son opinion sur le sujet.

"On devrait en parler...

-Non, répliqua aussitôt le blond.

-Pourquoi?

-Ta copine est morte. Si on parle, on sera peut-être des cibles si les lycanthropes sont vraiment mêlés à cette affaire.

-Mais...

-Pourquoi elle?

Rose le regarda sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi c'était ta pote Alice la victime?

-Je ne sais pas... il n'y peut-être pas de raison précise...

-Ou au contraire, elle était visée.

Rose le regarda, horrifiée.

-Tu penses que c'est un assassinat?!

-Hurles plus fort. Je ne crois rien du tout, je ne fais que des hypothèses.

-Personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir au point de la tuer... surtout avec un tel sort.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas elle directement qui était visé.

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Moi non plus."

La Serdaigle avait vraiment du mal à suivre la logique du Serpentard. Il lui ordonna de ne plus penser à cette histoire. Elle lui répondit que cela était impossible. Le blond soupira et lui proposa de faire des recherches sur la famille d'Alice à la bibliothèque. Leur objectif serait simple: savoir si Alice était particulièrement visée ou si n'importe quel autre élève aurait pu être à sa place. Le blond lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain à la bibliothèque pour commencer leurs recherches. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Rose, elle aurait arpenté la bibliothèque pour trouver n'importe quoi en rapport avec la famille Goldstein et les lycanthropes sur le champ.

Le Serpentard retourna ensuite dans son dortoir. Rassurer cette crétine de rousse ou plutôt tenter de la rassurer sur ces événements abracadabrants avait épuisé le blond. Cependant, il était inquiet lui aussi. Il croisa Tybalt en train d'embrasser Miria. Au moins, cette sangsue le lâcherait pour un petit moment maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour se préoccuper de sa petite personne... Sûr? Il doutait que cet idiot de nouveau porte un réel intérêt à Miria. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires et il ne comptait certainement pas s'en mêler. Scorpius rejoignit Paul dans leur chambre.

"C'est que maintenant que tu reviens? Je me demande ce que tu faisais avec la demoiselle Weasley, se moqua Paul.

-Depuis la rentrée, tu es vraiment impertinent. Mais je te rassure, j'ai pas embrasser la cousine et Potter.

-En quoi je devrais être rassuré? sourit l'autre.

-J'en sais rien", lui répondit le blond.

Scorpius se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Même si Paul était son meilleur ami, il ne lui avait pas évoqué sa rencontre avec les lycanthropes. Paul le prendrait pour un fou s'il lui avait dit une chose pareille. Et cela ne serait même pas étonnant. Il aurait fallu le voir pour le croire. Cependant, pour le moment, il avait un soucis à régler avec Rose: savoir si Alice Goldstein avait des raisons d'être visée ou non.

Plus tard, Tybalt arriva dans la chambre. Scorpius et Paul l'ignorèrent. Le brun n'en fit pas autant.

"Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter votre mépris.

-Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter notre sympathie non plu, répondit aussitôt Scorpius.

Tybalt lui lança un regarde menaçant.

-Je ne jouerais pas au plus fort si j'étais toi. Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable et crois-moi, si tu m'insupportes trop, tu le regretterais amèrement."

Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air, pensa la blond. Il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose retrouva Scorpius à la bibliothèque le lendemain comme ils en avaient convenu. Lorsqu'elle arriva, le blond était déjà là. Il était installé à une table et lisait. Le voir lire un livre surprit hautement la rousse qui s'approcha.

"Quel livre peut donc autant capter ton attention, Malefoy? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Bonjour pour commencer, Weasley. La politesse ne fait pas partie de ton éducation ? Non, non, ne parles pas, tu vas t'enfoncer encore plus et je ne pourrais me retenir de me moquer de toi. Donc, pour répondre à ta question, ce livre ne te plaira pas de toute façon alors inutile que j'en parle plus."

Rose ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle n'avait rien à lui répliquer. L'avait-elle agressé? Il lui semblait que non alors pourquoi lui parlait-il de manière si désagréable? Il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Il devait tout simplement être de mauvaise humeur. Scorpius ferma son livre puis se leva. Il partit le ranger sous le regard de la rousse. Il revint au bout d'une minute et se rassit à la même place.

"Alors? Par où commence-t-on?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas, répondit Rose.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Tu rigoles j'espère? J'ai la gentillesse de venir t'aider et toi, tu ne sais pas par où commencer? Faut réfléchir un peu, Weasley, je vais pas tout faire même si je sais que je suis intelligent.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as mis en colère mais ce n'est pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur moi...

-Je peux partir également et te laisser de débrouiller toute seule.

Joignant le geste à sa parole, Scorpius se leva.

-Non, non, restes... Je suis désolée."

Scorpius se rassit, satisfait. Rose ne savait même pas de quoi elle s'excusait. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Puis, tous deux se mirent à chercher des livres parlant de la famille Goldstein. Après un grand nombre de lecture et quelques heures passées, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Finalement, le Serpentard ferma le livre qu'il avait sous le nez et soupira.

"C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, je pense.

Rose leva son regard vers lui.

-Continuons un peu.

-Weasley, je suis crevé de lire autant. J'ai besoin de bouger un peu et, sans vouloir te vexer, d'une compagnie autre que la tienne."

Sur ces mots, il partit laissant cette pauvre Rose totalement abasourdie. Elle jugea inutile de continuer à chercher seule pour le moment. Cela représentait trop de travail pour une seule personne. Elle ferma le livre qui était devant elle et le rangea avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Ce soir-là, une seconde mort tragique frappa Poudlard. Chad Yaxley, un Griffondor, fut tué durant la nuit. Que faisait-il en dehors de son dortoir à une heure si tardive malgré les consignes de sécurité mises en place suite au décès d'Alice? Cela était un mystère. C'était la deuxième victime en moins d'un mois. Il devenait certain qu'il y en aurait d'autres. La panique était alors entrée dans le cœur des des élèves. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait être la prochaine victime. Certains, qui ne se sentaient plus en lieu sûr, avait quitté Poudlard. Ceux là, c'était plus particulièrement des Poufsouffles. Les couloirs de l'école était gardé par un grand nombre d'aurors pendant la nuit ainsi que le jour. Il était impératif qu'aucun nouvel accident ne soit à déplorer. La personne qui devait être sûrement la plus en panique dans tout Poudlard, était probablement Rose. Clara ne comprenait pas l'agitation et les tourments dont était victime son amie. Actuellement, Rose se trouvait en compagnie d'Albus.

"Je te connais par coeur, Rosie. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Et là, clairement, tu as un soucis. D'ailleurs, ça fait plusieurs mois que tu t'éloignes de moi.. Je voudrais comprendre.

-Tu te fais des idées, lui répondit-elle.

-Non, je ne crois pas. C'est plutôt que tu me caches des choses.

-Albus...

-Non, Rose! Tu m'énerves! Tu ne me fais plus confiance?

-Ce n'est pas cela !

-Alors où est le problème! Parles-moi! "

La jeune fille garda le silence. Son cousin attendit plusieurs minutes dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse. Réponse qu'elle ne lui donna pas. Rose n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Albus la regardait et secoua la tête.

"Tu ne veux rien dire, hein? Et bien , ne comptes pas sur moi si tu as des problèmes."

Il la laissa seule. Albus était en colère contre elle. Rose regarda vers le sol. Parler c'était inquiéter. Parler c'était créer des conflits. C'était une responsabilité que la rousse ne souhaitait pas prendre. Elle menait, à son rythme, une enquête avec l'héritier Malefoy, et, sans preuve irréfutable, il était hors de question de faire naître un sentiment de panique supplémentaire chez des personnes. Le silence était la meilleure solution pour le moment. Elle se leva et se rendit à la bibliothèque. La mort de Chad Yaxley était une nouvelle source de motivation pour ses recherches. Elle se devait de trouver des réponses et vites.

Scorpius n'était pas encore arrivé à la bibliothèque quand la jeune fille y arriva. Elle l'attendit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne pointe le bout de son nez. Il la salua et elle aussi.

"Je paries que tu veux aussi faire des recherches sur la famille Yaxley à présent n'est-ce pas?

-Exact, c'est normal, lui répondit la rousse.

-Commençons tout de suite alors."

Il était bien plus sympathique que la journée d'avant. Ils se mirent à recommencer leurs recherches.

Tybalt trouvait que sa mission avançait parfaitement bien. Goldstein, Yaxley... c'était deux cibles qu'on lui avait demandé d'abattre. C'était fait. Il lui restait encore quelques élèves à tuer pour terminer la liste de vengeance des descendants des généraux qui avait permis l'anéantissement des lycanthropes suite à la guerre. En attendant de pouvoir quitter Poudlard lorsqu'une nouvelle guerre serait déclarée, il avait réussi à bien s'intégrer au sein de sa maison et de l'école. Il était presque dans son élément même si la méfiance ne le quitter jamais. Tybalt restait constamment sur ses gardes. Les aurors chargés de l'enquête le recherchait. Cependant, l'adolescent comptait bien sur son intelligence et sa motivation pour leur échapper. Il avait déjà fait deux victimes sans se faire pincer. Il lui suffisait de continuer ainsi. Une ombre était pourtant présente sur ce magnifique tableau paraissant sans faille. Il s'agissait de Scorpius Malefoy. Ce sorcier le détestait. Cela était réciproque mais, partageant sa chambre avec ce Serpentard, Tybalt savait qu'il devait redoublé de prudence. Le blond devait être autant intelligent que lui, il n'en doutait pas. En attendant de pouvoir continuer sa mission qui était de rassembler des informations, Tybalt devait se plier aux devoirs qu'avait un élève. Il devait faire ses devoirs. Ayant énormément de lacunes, le brun s'était retrouvé à devoir avoir des cours particuliers en plus afin de rattraper son retard. Il n'avait pas eu le choix et devait absolument jouer le jeu. Aujourd'hui, c'était son premier cour de soutient. Afin que cela ne soit pas trop formel, et puisqu'il faisait bon, il aurait lieu dans le parc du château. Ce ne serait pas un professeur mais un élève qui se chargerait de l'aider à faire ses devoirs et lui expliquerait ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. C'était une bonne idée sur le principe mais Tybalt se serait volontiers passé de ceci. Il arriva au point de rendez-vous et attendit l'élève qui lui ferait cours.

"Tybalt Silvan?"

La voix venait de derrière lui. C'était une voix féminine. Il se retourna et détailla l'adolescente de face de lui. Il la dévisagea. Il la connaissait de vue car ils avaient quelques cours en communs. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Il se souvenait de son visage de poupée mais il n'avais jamais fait attention à son nom. D'une part, parce qu'elle n'était pas dans sa maison et qu'elle ne lui serait, par conséquent, d'aucune utilité, et d'autre part, parce qu'elle avait l'air intelligente et qu'il préférait éviter ce genre de personne. Cependant, dans le cas présent, le brun ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

"A ton avis? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre?

Son ton montrait clairement de l'hostilité. Hostilité que remarqua la jeune fille sans pour autant en tenir compte.

-On commencera par réviser les potions, d'accord?"

Tybalt ne lui répondit ni de façon négative ni de manière positive. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre face à une table, elle aussi en pierre. La jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés et posa un manuel qu'elle ouvrit à une page précise. Elle avait très certainement préparé ce qu'elle lui ferait révisé. Tybalt se montra attentif, ou du moins, fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle prenait le temps de lui expliquer en détail.

"Clara.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui et je m'appelle Clara.

-Je le savais.

-Je suis sûre du contraire mais tu es mieux placé que moi pour savoir ce qu'il en est."

Elle se leva, rangea le manuel et le laissa seul. Tybalt leva les yeux vers le ciel. Alors comme cela, cette fille avait remarqué qu'il avait totalement zappé son prénom? Bah voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas ce genre de personne qui savait reconnaître des mensonges ou ce que l'on voulait par moment dissimulé.

De leur côté, Rose et Scorpius avaient enfin trouvé le motif qui avait causé la mort d'Alice et Chad. Lors de la guerre mythique entre sorciers et lycanthropes, parmi les généraux sorciers, il y avait les ancêtres des familles Yaxley et Goldstein. A cette époque, la famille Goldstein était encore une famille de sang-pur.

"Maintenant, on en a une de véritable preuve sur le fait que la menace des lycanthropes était réelle!

-Calmes-toi tout de suite, ordonna le blond.

-Il y a déjà eu deux morts, Malefoy! Il y en aura d'autres si on garde cette information pour nous.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend?!

-Tu as vu un lycanthrope à Poudlard?

La question étonna Rose.

-Non, j'aurais dû?

-Gardons cela pour nous.

La rousse ne comprit pas son raisonnement.

-Mais...

-On est bien plus avancé que les aurors. Autant qu'on enquête nous même et quand on aura la réponse, on livrera l'assassin aux aurors.

-Malefoy! On est pas des héros!

-Non, tu as raison mais tes parents n'en étaient pas non plus à la base, c'est à cause de leur amitié avec Harry Potter qu'ils sont devenus des héros.

-Cela n'a rien à voir!

-Écoutes moi bien, Weasley, on sait certaines choses qu'on ne devrait pas savoir. On est au courant d'informations dont on ne devrait pas avoir connaissance. Des élèves sont tués et maintenant, nous savons, toi et moi, pourquoi. Si nous parlons, ne t'inquiète pas, on est certain d'être en tête de liste de la personne ou des personnes qui s'en sont pris à Alice et Chad. On n'est pas que de simples messagers pour les lycathropes. Ils veulent écraser notre communauté loyalement pour pouvoir clamer qu'on leur est inférieur. Notre parole est une bombe à retardement. Si on parle, ok, un meurtrier sera arrêter mais on aura déclencher une guerre.

Rose en resta bouche bée. Elle ne pensait pas que Scorpius avait pu autant réfléchir à la situation.

-Alors tu as le choix, Weasley, à présent. Tu es avec ou contre moi?

Elle répondit sans une seule seconde d'hésitation.

-Avec. Mais à deux, on avancera jamais assez vite. Je veux qu'Albus soit mis dans la confidence."


	17. Chapter 17

Certaines choses ont un don pour vous exaspérer. En ce moment, Paul était exaspéré. Il avait, depuis plusieurs années, l'habitude de tout partager avec Scorpius. Cependant, ces derniers temps, le blond s'absentait pour rejoindre Rose Weasley et, quand il revenait, Scorpius refusait de lui raconter ce qu'il faisait avec la rousse. La curiosité du jeune Zabini s'était alors éveillé. Sur une feuille de papier, il avait soigneusement marqué plusieurs hypothèses sur le but des petites réunions entre les Serpentard et la Serdaigle. Celle qui lui paraissait le plus probable était qu'en réalité, son meilleur ami et la cousine de Potter sortaient ensemble en secret. Cependant, à chaque fois que Paul essayait de tirer les vers du nez, par un interrogatoire devant assez lourd à la longue, au blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami, il n'obtenait rien. Il se disait qu'avec un peu de temps, il arriverait à avoir enfin des réponses claires de la part de Scorpius. Toutefois, au fond de lui, il avait le sentiment que le blond ne comptait rien lui dire jusqu'au bout et resterait muet comme une carpe. Ce présage rendait Paul facilement irritable ces derniers temps.

Il marchait tranquillement, seul, dans les couloirs de Poudlard en pleine journée. Scorpius avait un devoir à terminer que lui avait déjà fait. Paul avait lançait avec ironie à son ami que s'il passait moins de temps avec une certaine rousse, il aurait lui aussi terminer ce fichu devoir. Étrangement, le blond ne lui avait pas répondu et s'était contenté d'émettre un petit grognement. En y repensant, Paul grinça des dents. Il avait l'impression que son amitié avec l'héritier Malefoy s'était fragilisé ces derniers temps. La cause de cet éloignement était, pour lui, une saleté de rouquine. Il n'avait rien personnellement contre Rose mais la relation que pouvait éventuellement avoir avec le Serpentard le rendait trop curieux. C'est pourquoi, quand il l'avait vu marcher seule à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, Paul s'était décidé à la suivre. Il jugeait son comportement suspect. Elle lui semblait inquiète et avait l'air de cherchait quelque chose du regard. Ce quelque chose, elle le trouva peu de temps après. Il s'agissait une personne, Albus Potter, son cousin. Le Serpentard se trouvait assez loin pour que les deux cousins ne le voient pas mais, lui, ils pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

"Rose?

-Je dois te parler.

-Si tu veux, je t'écoute, sourit son cousin.

Elle tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite.

-Pas ici. Trop de monde.

-Quel sujet peut-il te perturbé à ce point? ironisa le brun.

-Ne rigoles pas! C'est super important.

En la regardant dans les yeux, Albus comprit que sa cousine ne plaisantait absolument pas.

-Très bien. Alors? Où et quand veux-tu me parler?

-Viens dans le parc de Poudlard entre la fin des cours et le dîner. Tout au fond du parc, derrière les saules pleureurs.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Ce que tu as me dire mérite autant de précautions?

-Oui."

Il la quitta pour aller en cours après avoir promis de venir. Rose reprit sa route, un peu plus détendue. Paul n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul a avoir tout écouté. Une autre personne, encore plus discrète que Paul avait tout entendu. Toutefois, ce n'était pas en suivant la rousse ou Albus ni par hasard que cette personne avait surpris la conversation de la Serdaigle avec son cousin. Cette personne en question suivait Paul Zabini.

Les Serpentards et les Serdaigles eurent un cours en commun aujourd'hui. Celui de potion. Le but du cours était pour les élèves d'arriver à créer un philtre de sommeil. Rose et Clara était bien évidemment ensemble. Miria les observait d'un mauvais oeil mais elles s'en fichaient. Clara parce qu'elle savait que la fille Nott n'avait rien contre elle et Rose, car elle savait que si Miria tentait de lui faire du mal, Scorpius interviendrait, comme il l'avait fait l'année passée, grâce à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Le rousse demanda à son amie d'aller chercher quelques ingrédients supplémentaires disponibles au bureau du professeur. Clara acquiesça et se leva. Elle prit les ingrédients dont elles avaient besoin et elle se dirigea de nouveau vers sa place. Mais elle s'arrêta en chemin à la table d'un autre groupe. Ce n'était pas interdis, les élèves avaient parfaitement le droit de s'entraider entre eux sauf en cas de contrôles. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. L'un des deux garçons du groupe releva la tête de son cahier pour la regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il froidement.

Son coéquipier regarda Clara lui aussi. Il s'agissait de Serpentards.

-Vous semblez en difficultés.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du cahier de celui qui lui avait parler froidement et reprit:

-Il manque un ingrédient à vos notes.

-Lequel ?

Le Serpentard, qui n'était autre que Tybalt lui parla une seconde fois sur le même ton.

-De la bave de vache."

Clara repartit à sa table sans attendre un merci qui ne viendrait pas, de toute manière, de la part du Serpentard. Les deux Serdaigles confectionnèrent leur potion.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Après les cours, Rose laissa Clara qui devait aller donner un cours de soutien à Tybalt. La rousse prit un manteau et une écharpe et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à son cousin. Elle était arrivée la première. Albus n'était pas encore présent ni Scorpius. Oui, le jeune Malefoy serait là. Bien sûr, ce détail, Rose avait omit de le signaler à Albus. Autrement, elle en était certaine, il n'aurait pas accepté de venir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des craquements de branches, signe qu'une personne venait dans sa direction.

"Albus?

Ce fut Scorpius qui apparut.

-Et bien non, tu avais pourtant une chance sur deux de donner la bonne réponse. Mais je suppose que tu demandais si c'était Albus du fait que si c'était bien lui, et qu'il aurait entendu mon prénom, il serait sans doute parti."

Rose ne s'était pas rendu compte de ceci. Malgré qu'elle ait demandé instinctivement si c'était son cousin, elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle n'aurait jamais demandé si c'était Scorpius qui arrivait, pour la simple et bonne raison que venait d'énoncer le jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit contre un arbre.

"J'espère que ton crétin de cousin ne sera pas trop en retard. La ponctualité, c'est important.

-Premièrement, il est très loin d'être un crétin, Malefoy, tu devrais le savoir. Et deuxièmement, nous sommes en avance."

Le blond lui répondit en grognant ce qui ne perturba pas Rose. Dans le passé, il y a encore quelques mois, ce grognement l'aurait terrifiée mais, maintenant, elle n'avait plus l'impression que Scorpius Malefoy soit un être entièrement diabolique. Elle ne le voyait pas comme un ange mais, étonnement, elle ne le craignait plus.

Albus arriva une dizaine de minutes après Scorpius. Il adressa un sourire à sa cousine. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt de son visage en voyant le Serpentard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, lui?!

-Tu te calmes tout de suite, Potter.

Le ton de Scorpius était neutre. Il ne reflétait aucune animosité.

-Rose, je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais me dire mais, par pitié, ne traîne pas avec lui!

Albus prit la main de sa cousine et la tira pour partir. Rose enleva sa main de la poigne du Gryffondor.

-Tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que je voulais te dire!

La rousse se plaça près de Scorpius. Ce dernier fut surpris mais ne fit aucune remarque.

-T'en fais pas, Potter, j'ai pas touché à la chose qui te sert de cousine.

-Tu fais ça, Malefoy, et c'est la mort que je te réserve.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

-Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne lui ai rien fait. Bref, Weasley, expliques donc un peu la situation à ton cher cousin avant qu'il ne finisse par exploser ou m'énerver."

Il s'arrêta de parler là sinon, Scorpius savait qu'il aurait lancé une provocation à Albus. En faire un ennemi n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour. Rose commença par calmer son cousin. C'était impressionnant comme la simple présence de Scorpius et Albus au même endroit, rendait l'atmosphère tendue. Albus semblait constamment sur ses gardes et regardait le blond avec des yeux meurtriers. Scorpius, lui, paraissait n'en avoir rien à faire. Ce n'était qu'une simple apparence. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes et si Rose n'était pas présente, le Serpentard se serait probablement lancé dans un duel de magie contre le jeune Potter. Tiens... Depuis quand la présence ou non de la rousse lui importait-il? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant. Mais il était vrai que depuis peu, si Rose était dans les parages et qu'il le savait, il faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait et éviter de critiquer trop crûment Albus ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il faisait également attention à ne pas paraître ridicule. Depuis quand l'image qu'il renvoyait à Weasley lui importait-il? Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit attaché à elle? ... Non. Impossible.

Rose expliqua, calmement, tout ce qui concernait les lycanthropes à son cousin. Albus comprit mieux la relation cordiale qui s'était installée entre le Serpentard blond et Hugo. Il écoutait avec attention, les sourcils souvent froncer.

"C'était ça que tu me cachais! Tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance?! Si tu m'en aurais parler dès le début, je t'aurais aidée!

Il ne parlait que de Rose, oubliant volontairement Scorpius.

-Tu nous aurais aidé, reprit le blond entre ses dents en insistant sur le "nous".

Albus lui adressa à peine un regard.

-Al... S'il te plait, on a besoin de toi.

Le brun sourit.

-Je pense qu'une autre personne n'en est pas autant sûre que toi.

Il regardait Scorpius en faisant sa remarque. Le blond comprit ce que son rival attendait.

-On a effectivement besoin d'être plus que deux."

Hors de question pour le jeune Malefoy d'avouer publiquement à haute voix que l'aide d'Albus était presque indispensable. Cela aurait pu être l'aide de n'importe qui d'autre... Paul par exemple. Mais Rose avait décidé que ce serait son cousin. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé à Paul aussi? Plus ils seront, mieux cela sera, non? Il devrait soumettre cette hypothèse à ses alliés. Dans le cas de Rose, elle accepterait sûrement très facilement, mais Albus, cela était différent. Scorpius doutait que le Gryffondor admette un Serpentard de plus dans les recherches. Oh! Et puis mince! Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Albus accepta de se joindre à eux. Les trois sorciers décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous à la bibliothèque le lendemain après-midi. Passer du temps en compagnie de Scorpius n'enchantait pas Albus et cela était réciproque. Le brun avait cependant comprit que l'heure était grave et, de plus, il ne voulait pas laisser sa chère cousine trop longtemps seule avec l'autre Serpentard.

Les trois adolescents se séparèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué le corbeau qui les observait depuis le début. Le volatile s'envola pour transmettre la conversation à son maître.


	18. Chapter 18

Scorpius marchait à travers Poudlard pour rejoindre son dortoir. Ses mains était dans ses poches. Comment avait-il pu accepter aussi facilement de devoir faire équipe avec Albus Potter? Il savait naturellement pourquoi. Mais il refusait de l'avouer et bannissait cette simple pensée de son esprit. Il se demandait s'il arriverait véritablement à s'entendre à peu près cordialement avec Albus. Il en doutait fortement. Depuis quand exactement se détestaient-ils? Scorpius n'était pas capable de donner une date précise. C'était un événement tragique qui avait été la base de leur haine réciproque.

Il suffisait à Scorpius de fermer les yeux pour se souvenir de ce jour qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. Malheureusement, ce sont les choses dont on ne veut plus se souvenir que notre esprit garde le plus précieusement. Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est que le blond était responsable. Ce n'était qu'un gosse, à l'époque. Un gosse qui savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

Tout d'abord, avant même qu'une haine terrible ne prenne Albus et Scorpius, leurs familles n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde. Il existait une certaine cordialité entre elles mais, c'était une relation tendue. Quand il était petit, Scorpius avait écouté son père lui parler de ses années à Poudlard. Drago ne mentait pas à son fils. Il n'embellissait pas le garçon détestable qu'il avait été. Drago avait raconté à son fils toutes les bêtises qu'il avait fait à Poudlard, ses erreurs ainsi que les événements concernant Voldemort. Drago n'oublia pas de dire à son fils que sans Harry Potter, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il était. Scopius, tout jeune, avait tout écouté avec attention. Le passage qu'il aimait le moins, c'était justement le sauvetage de son père. C'était comme si son père était, depuis ce jour, redevable au fameux Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il lui devait la vie. Cependant, l'idée d'être dépendant ou redevable à une personne ne plaisait pas du tout au petit blondinet assis sur les genoux de Drago.

Les Malefoy et les Potter se voyaient souvent au soirées mondaines de la communauté sorcière. Malgré la guerre et l'implication des Malefoy aux côtés des ténèbres, celle-ci s'en était bien tiré lors de son procès. Narcissa, la grand-mère de Scorpius avait sauvé la vie de Harry Potter. Cet élément avait rendu les juges plus cléments quand ils avaient vu que le célèbres sorcier avait, lui-même, plaider la cause de cette famille. Les Malefoy avaient conservé leurs richesses et leur rang dans la communauté mais c'était différent. La honte pesait sur cette famille à présent. Scorpius avait toujours grandi dans cet univers de méfiance perpétuelle car, de nombreux sorciers trouvaient injuste que cette famille s'en soit aussi bien sortie. Le blond, sur le chemin de Traverse, avait entendu, maintes fois, des sorciers chuchotaient à son passage ou à celui de ses parents. On se méfiait des Malefoy et les Malefoy se méfiaient de tout le monde sauf des Zabini.

Zabini et Malefoy étant deux familles proches, Paul et Scorpius s'étaient connus dès leur plus jeune âge. Paul comprenait mieux que personne les émotions et les tourments de Scorpius. Ces deux-là avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble. Et puis, il y avait aussi les Nott et les deux insupportables jumeaux. Par moment, Paul et Scorpius aimaient bien jouer avec Armand mais.. les deux garçons n'avaient jamais pu avoir une once d'amitié pour la petite Miria. Elle était déjà une petite fille habituée à être pourrie gâtée, égocentrique et insupportable.

Un jour, dans une soirée mondaine regroupant tout le gratin de la communauté sorcière, Scorpius était présent avec ses parents. Le petit garçon se tenait bien droit, la tête haute à côté de son père. Peu de personnes venaient les saluer. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas complètements les bienvenus. Le blondinet l'avait très bien compris malgré son jeune âge. Tout à coup, les Potter avaient fait leur entrée. Harry et Ginny avaient de grands sourires sur leurs visages rayonnants. Scorpius les observa, ce couple lui semblait irréel, trop lumineux. Il avait une sorte d'admiration pour eux, surtout pour Harry et il détestait cela. Le charmant couple était accompagné de leurs trois enfants, James, plus vieux que Scorpius, Albus, du même âge que le blond et la petite Lily. Cette famille attirait tout les regards, elle respirait la joie. Les sorciers allaient tout naturellement les saluer. Certains par respect, d'autres par amitié et encore d'autres par hypocrisies mais tout le monde se dirigeait vers les Potter.

Scorpius comprenait la solitude. Les enfants voulaient tous jouer avec les enfants Potter. Lui, il fallait qu'il fasse le premier pas vers les autres et, souvent, en apprenant son nom, il se faisait rejeter. Qu'avait-il fait pour être ainsi éloigner des autres ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait s'amuser avec lui? Il n'avait fait que naître dans la famille Malefoy, rien de plus. Il était une sorte de paria dans sa communauté, quelqu'un qu'on tolère mais qui ne sera jamais véritablement accepté. James, Albus ou leur soeur pouvait faire n'importe quelle bêtise, ils seraient toujours les enfants d'un héros et cela leur garantiraient une sorte d'immunité. Peu importe ce qu'ils feraient, que cela soit en bien ou en mal, il y aurait toujours une excuse pour les pardonner, ils seraient toujours les bienvenus chez les sorciers. Scorpius, lui, savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Cette constatation l'énervait et le rendit jaloux des enfants Potter, d'Albus en particulier puisqu'ils avaient le même âge.

Les deux garçons s'étaient véritablement rencontrés lors de leur rentrée à Poudlard, pendant leur onzième année. Scorpius, dont la jalousie envers le brun n'avait pas diminué, était bien décidé à le battre dans tous les domaines. Il voulait prouver à tous qu'être un Potter ne signifiait pas qu'il était le meilleur. Le jeune Malefoy voulait montrer qu'il était intelligent. Albus prit cette sorte de compétition comme un défi à relever.

Durant les vacances d'été entre la première et la seconde année pour la génération de Scorpius, il y eut un pique-nique organisé pour les familles importantes de la communauté sorcière. Les Malefoy ainsi que les Potter furent invités. Scorpius se promenait le long de l'entrée d'un bois quand il croisa la route d'Albus et d'un de ses cousins qui marchaient en sens inverse. Ce n'était pas un cousin proche qui accompagné le jeune Potter. A vrai dire, Scorpius ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Bon, il est vrai qu'Albus avait énormément de cousins.

Les deux garçons s'étaient fusillés du regard. Ils avaient passé toute leur première année à se faire de mauvais tours. Les deux garçons ne s'appréciaient vraiment pas. C'est presque naturellement qu'en se croisant, qu'ils se lancèrent des piques. N'ayant personne pour les arrêter, les piques avaient viré en insultes poignantes. L'étape suivante était d'en venir aux mains. C'était ce qui avait terminé par se produire. Tandis que le blond roulait en donnant et recevant des coups avec Albus, le cousin de ce dernier, sûrement un peu plus jeune que le brun, tenta de les séparer. Malheureusement, les trois garçons tombèrent dans un court d'eau. Albus et Scorpius sortirent sans aucun mal de l'eau. Mais le cousin du brun ne remontait pas à la surface. Dans un élan de panique et de frayeur, Albus retourna dans l'eau chercher son cousin.

Finalement, Albus réussi à le sortir de l'eau. Scorpius, entre-temps, était parti. Le cousin du jeune Potter était inconscient. Albus prévint ses parents de ce qu'il s'était passé et le garçon fut emmené à St Mangouste. Il se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, amnésique. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ses parents. Depuis ce jour, la haine d'Albus n'avait cessé de grandir contre le Serpentard. Il s'était promis, ce jour-là, qu'il protégerait sa famille de Scorpius. Il s'était promis que le blond ne s'approcherait plus jamais d'un être qui lui était chère.

Dans cet objectif, Albus avait échoué. Scorpius savait qu'il avait fait des erreurs. Des tas même. S'il le pouvait, il aurait changé le passé. Il s'était comporté comme tout le monde voulait qu'il se comporte. Personne ne voyait en un Malefoy une personne digne de confiance et ayant un bon fond. Non, tout le monde avait, depuis toujours, vu seulement le fils de Drago Malefoy et le petit-fils de Lucius Malefoy, des mangemorts. Pour les autres sorciers, Scorpius était forcément un enfant mauvais qui avait grandi en baignant dans des principes considérés comme des crimes. Il était simplement devenu ce qu'on attendait de lui. On voulait le voir désagréable et hautain, il l'était devenu. Cependant, ces derniers temps, il avait changé. Il se sentait comme renaître petit à petit. Il pensait différemment et s'inquiétait pour autrui. Il savait pertinemment à cause de qui il avait changé. Cette satané rousse lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'il se trompait totalement de chemin. Rien n'effacerait ses erreurs passées mais il pouvait toujours tenter d'être une personne meilleure dans l'avenir.

Quand il arriva dans son dortoir, Scorpius remarqua l'absence de Paul. Il aurait aimé se retrouver seul mais Tybalt, lui, était là.

"On traîne après les cours, Malefoy?

-J'ai une vie sociales plus remplie que la tienne. Faut pas m'en vouloir.

-Je comptais pas rester."

Tybalt se leva et quitta la pièce laissant le blond seul. Scorpius se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était fatigué.

Les dortoirs de Serdaigle venait d'être modifié suite à la mort d'Alice. Clara et Rose était toujours ensemble mais dans une chambre différente de celle qu'elles occupaient. De plus, une autre fille de leur maison partageait leur chambre, une née-moldue, Aglaé Roselière. Clara et Rose ne la connaissait que très peu. C'était une fille assez effacée qui n'avait jamais eu d'histoire. Clara avait terminé de ranger ses affaires dans la nouvelle chambre quand la rousse arriva.

"Où étais-tu? demanda Clara. Je me suis inquiétée, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

-T'en fais pas, j'étais juste avec Albus. D'ailleurs, c'est cool que vous vous reparliez."

En effet, il y a peu de temps, Clara était allée voir de nouveau Albus pour discuter avec lui. Ils avaient convenus qu'ils garderaient une relation purement amicale et cordiale. La jeune fille avait pensé qu'elle passerait plus de temps à se remettre du rejet du brun. Cependant, au final, elle ne lui voulait plus et ne ressentait plus d'amour pour lui. Elle préférait rester amie avec le brun que de perdre son amitié pour une histoire qu'elle considérait comme appartenant au passé. Clara se disait que si Albus ne l'aimait pas, elle trouverait bien un autre garçon qui l'aimerait telle qu'elle est. Cependant, avec tous ses meurtres, elle n'avait pas trop la tête aux sentiments amoureux et joyeux.

Le lendemain, lors du petit-déjeuner, Tybalt reçut une lettre apportée par un hiboux. Il savait que c'était les lycanthropes qui lui envoyaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il recevait une lettre d'eux avant chaque meurtre lui indiquant le nom de sa cible. Sans l'ouvrir, il la rangea dans sa robe de sorcier. Il l'ouvrit quelques heures plus tard, quand il se retrouva seul. Dedans, sans surprise se trouvait le nom de sa prochaine victime. Mais il y avait une information de plus que d'ordinaire.

_"_ _Tybalt, _

_Les informations et le travail que tu as effectué nous a extrêmement satisfait. Ceci est la dernière lettre que tu recevras. Après avoir éliminer le dernier descendant de anciens généraux sorciers ayant vaincus notre peuple, tu quitteras Poudlard immédiatement pour venir nous retrouver. Nous n'avons pas bouger. Ton rôle au sein de cette école est terminé. Ta mission accomplie, nous serons prêts à déclarer la guerre aux sorciers. _

_Voici le nom de ta dernière cible: Finnigan Clara."_


	19. Chapter 19

Rose courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il faisait nuit noire. Elle devait faire attention à ne pas trébucher à cause de racines d'arbres invisibles avec l'obscurité. C'était son instinct de survie qui commandait son corps. S'arrêter, c'était s'engager dans une bataille perdue d'avance. La rousse n'était pas seule. A quelques mètres devant elle, courait Scorpius et, derrière elle, il y avait son cousin, Albus. C'était en catastrophe qu'ils étaient tous les trois sortis de Poudlard pour courir vers la forêt et s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'école.

Ils auraient dû se douter que la subite disparition de Tybalt ne présageait rien de bon! Qu'un élève quitte si précipitamment Poudlard était si inhabituel. Il y avait encore une semaine, la vie était paisible, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être avec les meurtres inexpliqués, dans l'école.

L'élément qui avait tout accéléré, c'était la subite disparition de Clara, il y a une semaine. Un soir, elle se trouvait avec Rose dans la chambre de leur dortoir. Alors que la rousse comptait aller dormir, son amie s'était dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre.

"Où vas-tu? On n'a pas le droit de quitter nos chambres à cette heure-là.

Clara avait souri.

-J'ai juste oublié un manuel sur la table de notre salle commune, j'en ai pour deux minutes."

Rose avait hoché la tête. Clara n'allait pas loin. La salle commune n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de la chambre. Clara ne risquait rien. Enfin... C'était ce dont était persuadée la rousse. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Clara ne revenait pas. Rose commença à s'inquiéter. Par rapport à la distance entre la chambre et la salle commune, Clara aurait déjà dû être de retour. La rousse n'osa pas sortir.v Toutes les chambres de Poudlard avaient été équipées d'un système permettant d'appeler les professeurs. Rose n'avait pas hésiter à appuyer sur le bouton déclenchant le mécanisme. Aglaé regardait la rousse faire tout cela en silence. Elle ne parlait jamais et sa présence ne se remarquait qu'à peine.

Un professeur était arrivé en transplanant quelques secondes plus tard, la baguette à la main à l'affût du moindre danger. Ne voyant que deux élèves, il baissa sa baguette. Rose résuma précipitamment la situation. Elle n'osait pas partir à la recherche de Clara par crainte qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal. Rose n'était pas courageuse. Elle aurait pu se risquer à sortir elle-même de sa chambre pour chercher son amie mais son caractère n'était pas fait ainsi. A vrai dire, l'idée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Tout le reste de la nuit, des professeurs et des aurors avaient cherché Clara. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé la jeune fille. Elle avait disparu. Ni morte ni vivante. Son corps était introuvable. Cependant, une inscription était apparue sur l'un des murs de Poudlard durant la nuit. Une inscription écrite avec du sang:

_"La dernière barrière est tombée, tremblez sorciers, la guerre vient de commencer."_

Personne ne comprit le sens de cette phrase. Personne... Sauf Rose et Scorpius. Ils avaient compris que les lycanthropes venaient enfin de déclarer une guerre et que les affrontements arriveraient très prochainement. En revanche, même eux ne comprenaient pas la signification de "la dernière barrière". A vrai dire, c'était la seule partie du message qu'ils n'avaient pas saisi. Un échantillon de sang avait été prélevé sur le mur et avait été analysé. Ce sang était celui de Clara.

Sentant que la situation avait changé, Scorpius s'était débrouillé pour croiser Rose et la prendre à part.

"On doit parler.

-Je t'écoute..."

Rose n'était dans son assiette. La soudaine disparition de Clara l'avait chamboulée. Cette vérité, le cerveau de la rousse refusait de l'admettre. Elle ne se rendait, non, elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de l'absence de sa meilleure amie. Le pire, c'était que Clara n'était ni morte ni vivante. Son sort était bien pire, elle était disparue. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas retrouvée, personne ne serait si elle était en vie ou non.

"Non, on doit parler des lycanthropes aux aurors, au profs, à tout le monde."

La rousse n'écoutait qu'à peine ce que disait le Serpentard. Elle était comme déconnectée du monde réelle. Elle était là sans y être. elle était présente physiquement mais son esprit était ailleurs. Le blond soupira quand il remarqua qu'il parlait à un mur. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller chercher Albus. Le brin était entièrement d'accord avec lui: il fallait parler des lycanthropes. Attendre encore, c'était exposer la communauté sorcière à un grand danger. C'est ainsi que les deux garçons s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du directeur. Ce fut Scorpius qui avait parlé puisqu'il en savait bien plus que le Griffondor.

Depuis le début des meurtres, plusieurs élèves avaient quitté Poudlard. Les parents s'inquiétaient pour leurs enfants. La disparition de Clara avait décidé de nouveaux parents à faire rentrer leurs enfants. Parmi les élèves partis, il y avait Tybalt. Le fait qu'il quitte le château n'avait donc pas paru suspect.

Tous les autres jours de la semaine avaient été calqués les uns sur les autres. Le corps de Clara était toujours recherché mais aucun résultat n'était trouvé. La déclaration faite par Scorpius et Albus avait été prise très au sérieux et, juste au cas où, le système de défense de Poudlard avait été renforcé. Des articles de journaux avaient fait leur apparition parlant des lycanthropes et de la potentielle menace qu'ils représentaient partout dans le monde, dans le but de préparer psychologiquement les sorciers à une nouvelle guerre. Les documents oubliés depuis des centaines d'années avaient été sortis des oubliettes pour être étudier et préparer une stratégie.

Cependant, malgré tout cela, une semaine s'était écoulé sans que personne n'ait vu de lycanthropes ou ne meurt. Les gens se posaient des questions. Étaient-ils véritablement en danger?

Rose avait passé ses journée à pleurer son amie. Clara lui manquait. Elle avait peur pour elle. Elle trouvait injuste qu'une fille comme Clara ait pu mourir. Pourquoi elle d'ailleurs?! Rose ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas que l'ancêtre de son amie était un des généraux qui avait participé à la guerre contre les lycanthropes et qui avait été l'un des acteurs principaux de la victoire des sorciers. Elle ne voyait que la conséquence de tout cela: elle avait encore perdu une amie.

Une semaine exacte après la disparition de Clara, Rose avait été abordé par Scorpius après le dîner. Le blond n'avait pas été présent au repas. Il semblait à la fois anxieux et terrifié.

"Wesaley, on doit se barrer!

Elle ne lui répondit pas avec des mots mais avec un regard interrogateur. Scorpius chercha dans sa robe de sorcier quelque chose avec empressement. Il tendit un petit cahier à la rousse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un journal de bord. Il est à Tybalt.

Rose fronça les sourcils. C'est à ce moment qu'Albus les avait vu et était venu les voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? avait-il demandé.

-Tybalt était une taupe! Depuis son arrivé, il a rechercher des informations suceptibles de servir aux lycanthropes. C'est lui le meurtrier! Il a marqué tous ces faits et gestes là-dedans. C'était sous son armoire. Il a dû l'oublier en partant. Et c'est pas tout! Il a exploré Poudlard afin de retrouver des passages secrets oubliés datant de la construction de l'école. La dernière page du cahier contient la date du premier assaut des lycanthropes. C'est pour ce soir! Ils vont utiliser ces passages!

-On doit prévenir tout le monde! s'était exclamé Albus.

C'était à ce moment qu'un cri strident suivit d'hurlements de loups avaient retenti. Rose en avait sursauté tout comme son cousin.

-C'est trop tard, on doit partir!

Scorpius était prêt à partir sur le champ en empruntant les anciens passages secrets.

-Malefoy! Je vais pas abandonner ma famille ! Mon frère, ma soeur, mes cousins et mes potes sont tous ici! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir comme un lâche avec toi!

Rose ne réfléchissait plus. Elle était une nouvelle fois déconnectée du monde réelle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui était en train de se produire. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Potter, arrêtes de faire le brave Griffondor et pense à ta survie! "

Les deux garçons continuèrent de s'affronter par la parole quant à la décision qu'ils prendraient. Des hurlements se firent de nouveaux entendre. La bataille avait commencé. Les sorciers avaient été pris par surprises. Leur chance de gagné était fortement réduite.

Tout à coup, un lycanthrope était arrivé dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient. Rose avait été la première à le voir. Elle avait pousser un cri de terreur ce qui avait eut pour conséquence de faire cesser la querelle des deux garçons. Le lycanthrope se jeta vers Rose qui était la plus proche des trois de lui. Paralysée par la peur, la rousse n'avait pas songé à lancer un sort ou à tenter de s'enfuir. Heureusement, la bête avait été propulsée loin de la jeune fille, contre un mur, grâce à un sort lancé par Scorpius. Albus avait lui aussi sorti sa baguette. Les deux garçons s'engagèrent alors dans un combat contre le lycatnhrope. Il n'y avait plus ni courage ni peur dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui les guidait: l'instinct de survie. Il était clair que s'ils ne blessaient pas ou ne tuaient pas le lycanthrope, ce serait lui qui se chargerait d'eux. Rose resta en retrait. Elle tremblait. Elle pleurait. Finalement, Albus réussit à assommer l'ennemi. Le brun était blessé à l'épaule et Scorpius au ventre.

"Potter, partons."

Le brun avait juste hocher la tête. La fuite n'était pas glorieuse. Elle signifiait tout abandonner et agir par égoïsme. Cependant, la fuite était aussi un signe qu'ils s'accrochaient à la vie. Ils y tenaient. Scorpius s'était mis à courir vers l'un des passages décrit dans le cahier de Tybalt. Il avait attrapé la main de Rose pour qu'elle les suive. Albus fermait la marche.

Par chance, les trois jeunes adolescents n'avaient pas croiser la route d'un second lycanthrope. Le passage secret qu'ils avaient emprunté les avaient conduit à l'entrée de la forêt. Courir, partir, fuir. Il leur fallait s'éloigner de Poudlard. Ils en étaient rendus là.

Rose finit par trébucher. Elle s'étala de tout son long dans la terre humide du sol de la forêt. Scorpius s'arrêta mais ce fut Albus qui l'aida à se relever. Ils étaient incapable de courir encore. Ils étaient trop épuisés. Leurs jambes refusaient de faire un pas de plus. Rose se laissa tomber contre un arbre, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se remit à pleurer. Albus s'assit prêt d'elle et il la prit dans ses bras. Socprius reprenait son souffle en les regardant.

Ils étaient assez éloignés de Poudlard à présent. S'ils utilisaient la magie, les lycanthropes ne devraient pas en sentir l'odeur. Les trois adolescents décidèrent de transplaner.

"Où? demanda Albus.

-Chez moi, lui répondit le blond.

-Hors de question que j'entre dans ta tanière de serpent!

-Dans une de mes maisons de vacances, ça sera plus sûr."

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à une demeure secondaire des Malfoy, loin de Poudlard, loin de toute civilisation.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose, Scorpius et Albus avaient quitté Poudlard il y a maintenant deux jours. Deux jours que les trois jeunes adolescents étaient coupés du monde. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison secondaire de la famille Malefoy, ils n'étaient pas ressortis. Il y avait assez de vivre pour leur permettre de rester à l'intérieur de la bâtisse pour plusieurs années. Là n'était pas le problème. La peur de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passer le soir de leur fuite les rongeait.

Rose regrettait d'avoir garder le silence. Elle imaginait les différentes manières dont les choses ce seraient passées si elle avait parlé. Peut-être qu'Alice et Clara serait encore en vie? Peut-être qu'aucune guerre n'aurait été déclenchée? Peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé? Elle savait que le passé ne pouvait pas être réécrit mais le faire permettait à la rousse de déculpabilisait un peu. Elle se sentait coupable de tout se qui s'était produit.

Le second soir, alors que Rose était partie dormir, Scorpius se trouvait dans le salon avec le cousin de la rousse. Le blond étais debout devant la cheminée dans laquelle un feu brûlé et le brun était assis sur un canapé, une couverture sur les genoux. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Scorpius se tourna soudainement vers Albus.

"On ne va pas rester ici éternellement. On ne pourra pas.

- On est là juste depuis deux jours.

-Il a pu se passer plein de choses en deux jours."

Le brun grimaça, il n'avais pas spécialement hâte de retrouver la réalité. Dans la maison secondaire des Malefoy, il se sentait hors du temps et de l'espace, loin de tout, en sécurité. Pour combien de temps? Car oui, forcément, à un moment, ce lieu ne serait plus sûr, Albus en avait pleinement conscience. Cependant, il ne voulait pas être au courant des horreurs qui se déroulaient dans la communauté sorcière. En ce lieu, il avait l'étrange impression que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Cependant, les choses devaient bouger, rien ne restait figé éternellement. La réalité rattrapait toujours les rêveries.

Il était tard ce soir-là quand Rose étaient entré dans la bibliothèque de la maison secondaire de la famille Malefoy. Si elle était là, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver le sommeil. Elle savait que si elle s'était endormie, elle aurait cauchemardé. Du coup, elle était venue ici avec le maigre espoir que les livres lui ferait oublier, pour un court instant, tous les événements marquants des dernières semaines. La jeune fille prit un livre tout à fait au hasard parmi les plus vieux se trouvant dans la bibliothèque. Selon sa mère, et elle l'approuvait, les vieux livres étaient meilleurs, selon elle, que les plus récents puisque se sont les anciens qui ont inspiré les nouveaux.

Rose s'assit à la petite table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la grande lumière. Elle préférait être plongée dans le noir. Seule une petite bougie l'éclairait. L'obscurité lui donnait l'impression d'être totalement seule. Isolée du reste du monde. La maison secondaire des Malefoy l'isolait déjà très bien du reste du monde mais l'obscurité renforçait cette idée. En lisant, la rousse ne voulait qu'une seule chose : oublier. Elle voulait perdre la mémoire. La lecture lui permettait de s'évader de la triste réalité. Quand elle ne lisait pas, elle pensait à tous ses camarades. Elle s'inquiétait pour l'avenir, pour son frère, pour sa famille, pour tout. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se rendrait chez ses parents, peu importe que cela soit dangereux ou non. Seulement, Scorpius avait décidé que pour leur sécurité, il était préférable qu'ils restent enfermés ici, en utilisant le moins possible la magie. Le blond avait catégoriquement refusé que l'un d'eux essaye de joindre l'un de ses proches. Albus avait très mal supporté cette interdiction et s'était disputé avec Scorpius. Au final, c'était le Serpentard qui avait eu le dernier mot.

La rousse ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait placé devant elle. Elle n'avait même pas regardé encore de quoi il parlait. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait complètement. Tant que ce livre permettait à son esprit de quitté la réalité pour l'emporter ailleurs durant une courte demie-heure, cela lui suffisait.

Cependant, elle se rendit compte que ce livre était différent des autres dès les premières lignes. Il parlait de la guerre qui avait opposé les lycanthropes aux sorciers. Toutefois, les faits n'étaient pas relatés de la façon dont-on les trouve dans les manuels d'Histoire. C'était plutôt comme un journal intime tapé de la manière dont sont écrits les romans. Rose hésita un instant à refermer ce livre et le ranger là où elle l'avait pris. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de lycanthropes pour le moment. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle voulait penser.

La rousse ne reposa pas le livre. Elle continua de le lire par curiosité. Elle recherchait des informations qui pourraient avoir une quelconque utilité. Un point faible par exemple. L'argent était, selon les légendes, le point faible de ces bêtes. C'était possible. Mais tout un peuple ne pourrait pas être arrêter avec cette seule faiblesse. Il devait forcément en exister d'autres. Venger Alice... Venger Clara... Ses deux amies étaient mortes pour une cause injuste. Elles n'avaient jamais mérité un tel sort. Bon... Alice peut-être un peu.. Et encore, ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Rose ne le souhaiterait à personne. Même pas à Miria.

Au bout d'une heure de lecture, Rose avait appris un tas de choses très intéressantes sur la guerre qui s'était déroulée. Le livre qu'elle lisait avait été écrit par un des généraux sorciers lors de cette guerre. Il n'en existait qu'un seul exemplaire. Comment se faisait-il que les Malefoy soit en possession d'un tel ouvrage ? Et bien, selon un certain Winterslow Germain, l'auteur de l'ouvrage, les ancêtres des Malefoy étaient à cette époque considéré comme une famille royale. Ils ne portaient pas ce nom là durant la guerre, ce n'est qu'après que leur nom fut changer en Malefoy car cette famille avait perdu de son prestige et de sa puissance dû aux mauvaises décisions qu'elle a pris durant la guerre. Malgré tout ce temps, les Malefoy étaient tout de même restés une famille influente.

Germain Winterslow parlait dans son livre de ses amis, les autres généraux. Ceux-là, avec le temps avaient gardé leur nom de famille intact après la guerre. Rose découvrit alors avec surprise que les ancêtres de Clara et d'Alice faisaient partis de ces généraux. La jeune Weasley se leva d'un bond et, prenant le livre sous son bras, elle se mit à courir vers la chambre de Scorpius.

Le blond était bien tranquillement installé dans son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, pensant à ses parents, se demandant comment ceux-ci allaient quand un tornade rousse entra sans même frapper dans sa chambre. La situation ne s'y prêté par mais le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique pour lui montrer son agacement.

« Weasley, sais-tu à quoi servent les portes ? demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents.

La rousse ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa provocation. Elle l'ignora tout simplement et grimpa sur le lit du blond et lui mis le livre sous le nez.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je te lise une histoire comme à un gosse de quatre ans ? Sans vouloir te vexer, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Au passage, descends de mon lit.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter quelques minutes d'être désagréable et écouter ce que j'ai à dire au lieu de me rabaisser, cela serait agréable.

Tout en parlant, elle était descendu du lit de Scorpius, se rendant compte que c'était assez déplacé de sa part.

-Je t'écoute dans ce cas mais dépêches-toi, je suis fatigué. »

Rose se demanda s'il avait un cœur. Il ne semblait pas plus que ça affecté par les événements derniers. La rousse lui raconta le plus brièvement possible ce qu'elle avait découvert dans le livre de Germain Winterslow. Scorpius l'écouta avec attention en fronçant par moment les sourcils.

« Si Alice et Clara ont été prises pour cibles, ce n'était par hasard ! Elles étaient des descendantes des généraux vainqueurs de la guerre contre les lycanthropes. Le problème, Weasley, c'est que selon ton récit, moi aussi, ma famille a joué un rôle important durant cette guerre et que, moi, je suis toujours en vie.

-Ta famille n'a pas été reconnue dans les vainqueurs principaux à cause des mauvaises décisions qu'elle a pris. De plus, votre nom à changer suite à la guerre. Vous étiez comme des anonymes en quelque sorte.

-Comment un moment aussi important de notre communauté a-t-il pu être passé sous silence et oublié à ce point ?...

Rose haussa les épaules.

-Et puis, pourquoi se venger de la sorte ? Pourquoi avoir tuées tes deux amies au lieu de les faire souffrir ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Les lycanthropes avaient des raisons de détester les familles des généraux sorciers. Mais dans ce cas, faire souffrir lentement leur descendance est bien plus diabolique que de les tuer rapidement à la première occasion.

-Tu es un psychopathe ! C'est ignoble ce que tu dis !

-Allons, je me met à leur place. Oses dire que mes paroles sont des bêtises. Ma façon de raisonner à du sens.

-Alors, selon toi, pourquoi ont-ils agi comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, Weasley. Je n'ai pas de réponse à tout. Je peux simplement te dire qu'il doit exister une autre raison pour laquelle les lycanthropes souhaitaient se débarrasser des descendants des généraux. As-tu terminer de lire ce livre ?

-Non.

-Alors finis-le au plus vite. Peut-être que les réponses à tous les problèmes sont à l'intérieur.

-Tu le penses?

-Je le pense."

Rose le regarda un instant et sortir de la chambre du blond. Scorpius se recoucha mais il fut dans l'incapacité de retrouver le sommeil. Il hésita à se lever pour aller rejoindre la rousse qui lui pourrait lui tenir compagnie mais il renonça à cette idée. Il voulait être seul. Il avait besoin de cette solitude calme pour réfléchir à l'avenir.

Rose n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Du coup, elle avait passé sa nuit à lire le livre écrit par Germain Winterslow. Il n'était pas très long et la nuit lui avait suffit pour le terminer. Germain n'avait pas une seule fois évoquée la façon dont les sorciers avaient battu les lycanthropes. Il se contentait de dire que les sorciers avaient gagné la guerre. Contrairement aux autres batailles, où Germain donnait pas mal de détails, la dernière n'était résumé qu'en quelques lignes. Rose trouva cela étrange. Cependant, l'hypothèse d'une violence au-delà de l'imaginable durant cette bataille pouvait très bien avoir conduit Germain au silence. Peut-être n'avait-il pas pu écrire plus que ce qu'il avait déjà écrit? Rose n'avait trouvé aucune autre information intéressante dans tout le livre. Quelque chose devait lui avoir échappé. Elle en était certaine. On ne pouvait pas écrire un tel ouvrage en restant aussi vague.

Effectivement, en relisant le livre écrit par Winterslow, la rousse trouva quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Une fois le matin venu, elle alla trouver son cousin et Scorpius.

"Rose? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta son cousin.

-On doit y retourner.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Où?

-A Poudlard."

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard désapprobateur.

-Poudlard est un endroit bien trop dangereux. Les lycanthropes y sont peut-être encore.

-Faites-moi confiance! On doit y aller!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire là-bas?! s'emporta le blond qui n'avait aucune envie d'aller faire escale dans son ancienne école. Il ne l'avouerai pas mais il avait peur.

-Il... Je suis sûre que Poudlard a encore des secrets.

-Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Albus.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si tu ne sais pas alors ne prenons pas de risques!

-Malefoy, laisses-la parler.

Rose leur montra le livre de Germain Winterslow qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-Les lycanthropes voulaient se débarrasser des descendants des généraux de la guerre avant toute chose comme on l'a vu... Je... Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils les craignaient... Dans son livre, Winterslow parle surtout de la toute première bataille entre les sorciers et les lycanthropes. Il la décrit dans ses moindres détails et parle très souvent de la tente où logeait les généraux et où les décisions étaient prises...

-Quel rapport avec Poudlard?

-C'est le même lieu.

Scorpius la regarda et pose plus précisément son regard sur le livre.

-Tu veux dire que Poudlard a été construit sur le lieu de la première bataille de cette guerre?

Rose hocha la tête.

-Exactement. Et.. je pense que si Germain Winterslow a autant parlé de cet endroit dans son journal, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'important là-bas.

-Tu n'en ai pas sûre.

-Je... non.

-On y va quand même, trancha Albus.

-On ne va pas jouer les héros, Potter.

Albus lança un regard noir au blond.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Une guerre est déclenchée et on est probablement les seuls à avoir une idée pour l'arrêter. Si Rose avait raison, si à Poudlard il existait réellement quelque chose pour arrêter les lycanthropes.

-Vous seriez prêts à foncer têtes baissées?!

Les deux cousin se regardèrent et répondirent à l'unisson.

-Oui."

Plusieurs heures après la conversation animé de la matinée, Scorpius se demandait encore dans quelle situation il avait pu laisser Rose et Albus l'embarquer. Il regardait avec angoisse le château de Poudlard qu'il voyait au loin. Il se tenait près de Rose à l'orée de la forêt qui entourait le château. Ils n'avaient pas utiliser la magie pour venir ici, ils avaient pris des balais. Rose et le blond attendait tandis qu'Albus était parti voler autour du château en reconnaissance.

"J'ai peur... , murmura la rousse.

Scorpius aussi mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible encore moins devant elle.

-Si on voit des lycanthropes, on leur fera la fête.

Le blond la regarda et attendit qu'elle fasse de même pour continuer.

-T'en fait pas pour ton cousin. Je couvrirai ses arrières. Toi, tu seras derrière nous, si les choses tournent mal, tu pourras t'enfuir. Je m'occuperai de Potter, c'est une promesse.

-Il n'y a pas que pour lui que je m'inquiète."

Rose ne le regardait plus. Elle fixait la silhouette du château. Il fallut quelques secondes à Scorpius pour comprendre ce que Rose voulait dire. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui! Rose Weasley s'inquiétait pour lui! A ce moment, deux émotions s'étaient emparées de lui. La joie, c'est vrai, savoir que Rose s'inquiétait pour lui le rendait heureux sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. D'un autre côté, il était déçu comme blessé dans son ego qu'on s'inquiète pour lui car s'inquiéter, c'était trouver une personne faible selon lui. Dans ce cas là, on pouvait dire que Scorpius s'inquiétait pour Rose mais pas pour Albus. Il savait que le brun était un redoutable sorcier pour son âge et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à battre un lycanthrope ensemble. Albus revint au moment où le blond allait dire à Rose qu'il était inutile qu'elle s'en fasse pour lui, le voyant arriver, Scorpius se tut.

"On peut y aller... Il ne semble plus y avoir personne."

C'est ainsi que les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château. Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur, ni ce qu'il cherchait. Rose avait emporté avec elle le livre de Germain Winterslow. Elle suivit les deux garçons espérant que rien ne leur arriveraient.


	21. Chapter 21

Les trois adolescents avaient pénétré à l'intérieur de Poudlard depuis quelques minutes. Ils progressaient avec prudence dans le silence le plus complet. Rose regardait partout autour d'elle à chaque pas. C'était la plus attentive des trois et également celle qui avait le plus peur. Elle serrait le livre écrit par Winterslow contre sa poitrine. Alors qu'Albus progressait en tête, Scropius jeta un regard vers la rousse. Il ralentit de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve à sa hauteur et il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête vers lui et découvrit qu'il lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et il reprit sa marche silencieuse en reprenant également son plus grand sérieux.

Le calme qui les entourait ne leur inspirait pas confiance. Ce silence pesant les angoissé. Pourtant, rien se semblait montrer que des lycanthropes étaient encore présents. Rose pensa alors à son frère. Elle espérait qu'il aillait bien tout comme ses cousins et cousines. Albus était agité par les même pensées que la rousse. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer après leur fuite. Rose n'avait qu'une crainte, perdre une personne qui lui était chère à nouveau.

Les lieux étaient définitivement déserts. Il ne servait plus à rien de rester sur ses gardes. Leur vigilance avait baissé. Ils progressaient et contemplaient l'ampleur des dégâts. Certains murs étaient abîmés et semblaient même menacer de s'écrouler.

"Rose, Poudlard est grand, tu sais où chercher? l'interrogea Scorpius.

-En toute logique... nous devrions aller dans les profondeurs de Poudlard... puisque le château a été construit sur les ruines du champ de bataille décrit par Winterslow.

-Direction les fondations dans ce cas!"dit Albus.

Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers les passages descendants aussi profondément que possible sous le niveau du sol. C'était maintenant Scorpius qui avait pris la tête du groupe, les sous-terrains de Poudlard étaient mieux connus par lui que par la Serdaigle et le Gryffondor. Ils passèrent devant les cachots et Scorpius s'arrêta devant un escalier. Albus fronça les sourcils.

"Avances.

-On ne peut pas, ça se servirais à rien, répondit calmement le blond.

-Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Rose.

-Cet escalier ne mène nulle part.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Il s'arrête net un peu plus bas, face à un mur.

-Quel est l'intérêt de l'avoir construit dans ce cas?

-Il n'y en a pas.

-Un passage secret? proposa Rose.

Scorpius la regarda.

-Si c'était le cas, il serait connu depuis longtemps. Surtout des Serpentards mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a rien en bas, juste un mur."

Scorpius avait l'air sûr de ce qu'il avançait et Rose n'insista pas. Ce ne fut pas la même chose pour Albus. Il regarda le blond et sa cousine avant de descendre dans les escaliers. Rose lui emboîta le pas, ne souhaitant pas le laisser seul et ce fut avec un grognement d'exaspération que le Serpentard descendit à son tour.

Ils arrivèrent effectivement devant un mur. L'escalier se coupait net à cet endroit.

"Vous voyez!"

Albus jeta un regard noir au blond qui le lui rendit. Rose s'approcha jusqu'au mur et elle posa une de ses mains contre la paroi solide et glacée formée par la pierre. Rien ne se produisit. Scorpius était exaspéré, il trouvait que rester là était une perte de temps. Albus pensait comme lui. Le brun dit à sa cousine qu'il était inutile de rester ici, qu'ils ne trouveraient rien, autant remonter et chercher dans un autre endroit.

Cependant, Rose refusa de les suivre. Elle était certaine qu'il existait un passe à cet endroit précis. Scorpius haussa le ton, énervé par son entêtement. Albus, ne supportant la façon dont le blond se mettait à crier sur sa cousine, prit la défense de la rousse.

"Mais taisez-vous! Vous ressemblez à des enfants! Grandissez un peu!", finit par s'impatienter Rose à qui les cris commençaient à lui donner la migraine.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons se turent comme si l'intervention de Rose était magique. Il faut dire que quand elle haussait le ton, elle pouvait devenir assez effrayante. Tentant une dernière tentative de trouver quelque chose sur le mur, Rose toucha du bout des doigts les pierres. Elle tenait le livre de Germain Winterslow.

Tout à coup, le mur se mit à trembler. Prise d'un élan de panique, Rose sursauta et s'éloigna en un bond.

Devant eux, un passage secret venait de s'ouvrir. Le mur avait laissé place à la suite de l'escalier. Il faisait encore plus sombre qu'avant. Rose était en tête et sans attendre la moindre parole de l'un des deux garçons, elle descendit.

"Rose! Attends, ça pourrait être piéger! s'exclama le cousin de la rousse.

-Al, tu t'inquiètes trop. Il était déjà bien assez caché pour qu'en plus il soit piéger. "

Le brun marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles mais suivit sa cousine prêt à intervenir si la moindre chose suspecte se produisait. Il ne permettrait pas qu'il arrive un malheur à sa cousine adoré. Scorpius fermait la marche, tout aussi attentif que le garçon devant lui. Le livre de Winterslow avait été la clef permettant l'ouverture de ce passage, qui aurait cru que Poudlard avait encore un secret comme celui-là?

Ils descendirent pratiquement dans le noir pendant une dizaine de minutes. Cet escalier avait-il réellement une fin? Et d'ailleurs, où le conduiraient-ils ?

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier. Ils se trouvaient dans une très grande pièce dont ils ne voyez même pas le bout. Partout autour d'eux, ils pouvaient voir des ruines datant d'une guerre passée.

"C'est ... lugubre, commenta Scorpius avec un rictus à la fois amusé mais aussi inquiet affichait sur son visage.

-Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord", lui répondit le brun qui était juste devant lui.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de commenter le lieu dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver. Rose, quant à elle, avançait, à quelques mètres devant elle se trouvait une table envahie par la verdure. C'était une table d'une taille moyenne faite en pierre. Une pierre usée par les siècles traversés mais, étrangement, cette destruction dû au temps n'avait fait que l'embellir. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un univers fabuleux où l'Homme aurait vécu en harmonie avec la nature. Rose se sentie fasciné par cet ouvrage pourtant d'une grande simplicité.

En s'en approchant, elle pu remarquer quelque chose d'étrange au centre de la table. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

"Les garçons, venez voir!"

Inutile qu'elle dise un mot de plus, son cousin et Scorpius l'entourait déjà. Rose leur montra du doigt le centre de la table.

"Un trou? Quelle drôle d'idée, et alors? demanda Albus.

-Imbécile, regardes mieux, lui répondit le blond. Il y a juste assez de place et la forme de faire passer le livre de Winterslow."

Scorpius avait vu exactement la même chose que Rose. Elle se mit donc sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser le fameux livre, qu'elle tenait toujours à la main, dans l'emplacement. Aussitôt, le sol se mit à trembler, la Serdaigle perdit l'équilibre mais fut rattraper dans sa chute par Scorpius qui se trouvait alors juste derrière elle. Être dans les bras du blond la troubla un instant.

"M-merci.

-De rien. Par contre, t'es pas légère Weasley."

Le trouble de Rose se dissipa immédiatement et elle s'écarta vivement du Serpentard sous le regard mauvais qu'Albus portait à Scorpius. D'où ce blondinet décoloré osait-il d'une part, rattraper sa précieuse Rose à sa place, et d'autre part, de lui dire qu'elle était lourde ? Surtout qu'elle était bien loin de l'être. Albus qui avait toujours cru que Malefoy savait parler aux filles se rendit compte que ce n'était apparemment pas toujours le cas.

L'attention de Rose se reporta sur la table qui avait tout simplement disparu. A sa place, se trouvait un escalier. Rose entendit clairement son cousin soupirait derrière elle. Encore un escalier?! Mais jusqu'où allaient-ils descendre? Et surtout, il fallait remonter par la suite! Remonter toutes ces marches déprima déjà le brun.

Ils descendirent donc encore plus bas sous terre. Étrangement, une brise légère provenait du bas de l'escalier. Qu'allaient-ils trouver une fois en au bout? Albus espérait tout simplement ne pas devoir descendre d'avantage encore.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans une salle illuminé magiquement. Là aussi, la verdure de la Nature avait repris ses droits avec les siècles passés. C'était une petite salle au centre de laquelle se trouvait une étrange machine. Les trois sorciers s'approchèrent avec curiosité. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de semblable. Cette machine sortait tout droit d'un roman de science-fiction. Elle était énorme comportant une sorte d'écran au-dessus d'un clavier comportant deux boutons. Rose tenta d'en appuyer sur un pour voir si quelque chose se passait mais rien ne se produisit.

"C'est sans doute trop vieux, commenta Scorpius.

-Peut-être..."

C'était déçus que les trois adolescents remontèrent tout l'escalier et s'en allèrent de Poudlard pour retourner dans la résidence de Scorpius. Finalement, le livre de Winterslow ne les avait mené nulle part.

Rose n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Elle se leva et sortit devant la maison, dans le jardin. Là, elle s'assit dans l'herbe. La jeune sorcière leva sa tête vers la Lune et l'observa en silence. Elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis et ses proches, alors elle craqua et se mit à pleurer. Elle s'en voulait d'être ici, en sécurité alors que les siens pouvaient très bien être en fâcheuse position. Ils n'avaient ne savaient même pas ce qu'il se passait dans la communauté sorcière à l'heure qu'il était.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Rose ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle tourna vivement la tête et reconnue Scorpius. Rose sécha alors aussitôt ses larmes ne voulant pas que le Serpentard la voit dans cet état. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible... Non, elle ne voulait pas être faible.

"Il est tard, tu devrais dormir.

-Toi aussi.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond.

-Peut-être, je suppose que nous sommes ici pour la même raison.

Rose haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ne disait-il pas les choses simplement? Lui aussi était-il inquiet?

-Rose, tu pleurais, n'est-ce pas?

Le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom perturba un peu Rose.

-Peut-être.

Elle refusait bien entendu de l'avouer. Scorpius s'assit près d'elle en silence. Il regarda la Lune pendant un moment tandis que Rose faisait de même. Aucun des deux ne parla. Parfois, le silence en dit bien plus que les mots. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis, Scorpius se leva.

-Je rentre, et toi?

Rose secoua négativement la tête. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas à elle et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre, cet espace clos.

-Les nuits sont fraîches, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes trop longtemps dehors.

-Cela m'est bien égal.

Scorpius la regarda quelques secondes. Il enleva la veste qu'il portait et lui mit sur les épaules.

-Si tu tombé malade, je m'en sentirais responsable."

Ensuite, il partit laissant Rose se perdre dans sa rêverie en regardant la Lune.


End file.
